


Доказательство - 5. Гол в свои ворота

by Jero3000



Series: Доказательство невиновности [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Detectives, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 44,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Драко Малфой ведет размеренную жизнь ведущего колдомедика известной клиники. В один прекрасный день он подписывает контракт с "Пушками Педдл" и попадает в водоворот событий.





	1. Глава 1

— Малфой! К нам посетитель!

Драко отставил чашку и посмотрел на Тео, заглянувшего в кабинет.

— И кто на сей раз?

— Агент «Пушек», — полушепотом произнес Нотт. — Вы собирались обсудить подробности командного контракта.

— Да, точно, — Драко тряхнул головой. — Пускай заходит.

Он никак не мог прийти в себя после отпуска. Прошло уже две недели, но после солнечных пляжей Перу, Лондон — мокрый снег с дождем и постоянный туман — казался сущим наказанием.

В кабинет прошмыгнула щуплая девчонка. Если бы Тео не напомнил, что это агент «Пушек Педдл», Драко бы подумал, что какая-то студентка Академии Колдомедицины, коих к концу ноября направили на практику, ошиблась дверью.

— Добрый день, мистер Малфой, — она уселась в кресло напротив и протянула руку для рукопожатия. — Вайолет Смоук, агент «Пушек Педдл».

— Драко Малфой, очень приятно, — он пожал протянутую руку. — Итак, почему «Пушки» решили сменить компанию, предоставляющую страховую медицинскую помощь? Помнится, предыдущий ваш агент наотрез отказался сотрудничать с нашим центром.

Вайолет немного порозовела и потупила взгляд.

— Ну, дело в том, что, — робко начала она, — тот человек уже уволен из «Пушек». У команды сменилось руководство. Спортсмены остаются на месте, а вот остальной штат пришлось частично сменить.

— Поверьте, кадровые ротации в «Пушках» никак не отразятся на качестве медицинского обслуживания.

— И от нашей команды отказалась клиника Святого Мунго, — выпалила Вайолет и замерла, словно осознав что-то страшное.

— Судя по вашей реакции, я не должен был этого знать, — Драко хитро прищурился и улыбнулся уголком рта. — Продолжайте.

— Последними на лечении были наши загонщики. Оба пострадали после встречи с «Кентервильскими коршунами».

— Наслышан, — Драко кивнул.

— Ну и когда основной состав навещал их в больнице, — Вайолет замялась. — Я честно не знаю, кто принес им алкоголь!

— Достаточно, мисс Смоук, — Драко хлопнул в ладони. — О скандале в «Мунго» я знаю и без вас. Знаете ли, колдомедицина — достаточно узкая отрасль, и скрыть что-либо практически невозможно.

— Так почему же вы допрашивали меня? — Вайолет удивленно приоткрыла ротик и глупо хлопала ресницами.

— Ну, потому что я главный лгун и подлец Магической Британии, — Драко изобразил зловещий смех, но из-за начинавшейся головной боли вышло что-то среднее между карканьем и лаем. — Ладно. Мне просто было интересно, какую версию произошедшего предоставляет руководство «Пушек».

Вайолет вздохнула и закрыла лицо руками.

— Полагаю, вы знакомы с прайс-листом для квиддичных команд, — беззаботно продолжал Драко. — В пакет входит полное лечение и реабилитация. Все расходы на содержание пациента учтены в стоимости услуги. И да, мисс Смоук. Я не потерплю в клинике бладжеров.

— Подождите, вы хотите сказать… — Вайолет Смоук отняла руки от лица и посмотрела на Драко со смесью удивления и восхищения. Тот же преспокойно поставил на пергаменте с договором витиеватый росчерк и повернул лист к ней.

— Смелее, — он ободряюще улыбнулся, глядя, как мисс Смоук трясущейся рукой выводит на листе подпись.

— Спасибо, мистер Малфой, — прошептала она, будто не веря своему счастью.

— В приемной Теодор поставит печать на ваш экземпляр договора. Надеюсь на приятное сотрудничество и долгого здоровья вашим игрокам, — Драко широко улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на боль, которая из висков перебралась к скулам и, кажется, грозила сковать челюсть.

Вайолет Смоук радостно пискнула и выскочила из кабинета.

Тео заглянул через пару минут.

— Зелья? — он участливо протянул стакан, и Драко вмиг осушил его.

— Так намного лучше, спасибо.

— Мне кажется, эта девчонка не ожидала что-то подписать сегодня, — Тео ухмыльнулся.

— Она не рассчитывала, что кто-то вообще станет с ними сотрудничать. Кто в здравом уме и трезвой памяти захочет, чтобы все двери на этаже разнес шальной бладжер, невесть как попавший в клинику?

— Но ты же захотел? — Нотт прищурился.

— Мой ум, Тео, здоровым назвать нельзя. К тому же я давно хотел заменить двери в блоке травматологии. Свяжись с Джорджем Уизли, может, он знает, кто на рынке занимается усиленными дверями?

— Уже бегу, — буркнул Тео. — Ты еще с драконоводами контракт подпиши. Тогда можно будет сразу огнеупорные двери ставить.

— Не переживай, обязательно подпишу, — рассмеялся Драко и крутанулся на стуле. Боль отступала, и он снова чувствовал себя живым.

К тому моменту, когда пришло время забирать с работы Гермиону, мигрень окончательно ослабла, и Драко осмелился все же сесть за руль. Правда, судя по реакции Гермионы, вид у него все еще был неважным.

— Если бы я умела водить машину, я бы сейчас сама села за руль, — проговорила Гермиона, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение. — Ты бледный.

— Это семейное, — попытался отшутиться Драко.

— Ничего подобного, — она нахмурилась. — Ты бледнее обычного. Может, я аппарирую нас домой? Машину завтра заберешь. За ночь с ней ничего не случится. Хочешь — я попрошу охранника, чтобы приглядывал за ней особенно тщательно?

Драко сначала собирался мотнуть головой, но волнение, отразившееся на лице Гермионы, было таким сильным, что он с тяжелым вздохом кивнул.

— Хорошо. Если ты так переживаешь, аппарируй нас домой.

Он вышел из машины и открыл пассажирскую дверь, помогая Гермионе выбраться. Она, похоже, и впрямь сильно переживала, потому что чуть ли не силой потащила Драко к дверям «Плазы».

— Прошу прощения, — Гермиона решительно подошла к охраннику. — Вы не могли бы поглядывать вот за этой машиной? Мы не можем ехать сейчас, заберем ее завтра утром. Не хотелось бы, чтобы с ней что-то случилось.

— Да, конечно, — с некоторым недоумением произнес охранник, и Гермиона удовлетворенно кивнула, после чего схватила Драко за руку и аппарировала.

Дом встретил их ароматом запеченного мяса и причитаниями Тоби.

— Хозяйка Гермиона, что случилось? Хозяину Драко снова плохо? Ох, Тоби так переживал, Тоби смотрел за окно и как чувствовал, что будет беда. Ох, бедный мой хозяин Драко.

— Нет, Тоби, мне не настолько плохо, — Драко скривился. — Гермиона просто решила перестраховаться.

— Не хотела, чтобы стало хуже в дороге. Не переживай, Тоби. Мы дома, все хорошо, — Гермиона ласково улыбнулась и сняла пальто.

— Тоби спокоен, — пискнул домовик. — Тоби подает ужин.

Он исчез с громким хлопком, и к тому моменту, как Драко с Гермионой вошли в столовую, горячий ужин уже ждал их на столе. Стоило им усесться, как включился висевший на стене радиоприемник, и оттуда донесся голос Ли Джордана.

— А фаворитом этого сезона становятся «Пушки Педдл». Несмотря на то, что в схватке с «Кентервильскими Коршунами» пострадали оба их загонщика, на скандал в клинике Святого Мунго и отказ от медицинского обслуживания команды, они остаются любимчиками публики, а количество людей, поставивших на победу «Пушек» в следующем матче только растет.

— Я, кстати, сегодня заключил контракт на медицинское сопровождение этих самых «Пушек», — произнес Драко, и Гермиона закашлялась.

— Ты серьезно? Драко, они разнесут тебе клинику! Ты слышал, что они сделали с клиникой Святого Мунго! Они устроили погром. И устроят погром у тебя, дай только время, тем более…

Она осеклась, не зная, как правильно сформулировать причину, по которой игроки «Пушек» с удвоенным тщанием будут громить клинику Драко.

— Потому что я — бывший школьный недруг для половины команды? Брось, Гермиона. Я не думаю, что это для кого-то еще играет роль.

Гермиона нахмурилась и поджала губы.

— А, ну конечно, как я сразу не догадался, — Драко хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Рон Уизли, да? Боишься, как бы он не попал в клинику и не закатил скандал?

— Драко, ты даже не представляешь, что начнется, если он сейчас встретит тебя. Понимаешь, есть люди, которые с годами забывают плохое. Но мне кажется, что Рон некоторые детали специально держит в памяти, будто ему дорог весь этот негатив.

— И я в списке подобных вещей?

— О, да. Ты не представляешь, сколько раз он вспоминал о тебе. Стоило кому-то задеть Рона, как начиналась одна и та же песня: «И почему я должен всю жизнь терпеть унижения? То Малфой ни во что меня не ставил, то теперь…»

Драко фыркнул.

— Серьезно? Мне кажется, мы уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы научиться прощать и отпускать такие моменты. В самом деле, я же не вспоминаю без конца о том, как ты отвесила мне пощечину на третьем курсе.

— И отвешу еще одну, если ты будешь часто об этом вспоминать.

— Лучше отвесь мне парочку горячих поцелуев, — Драко растянул губы в улыбке. — Я же сегодня болен и страдаю, ты помнишь?

— Доедай ужин, страдалец, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Буду тебя лечить, хоть я и не колдомедик.

Драко расплылся в довольной улыбке. Кажется, ему только что пообещали крайне приятный вечерок.


	2. Глава 2

Гермиона дернулась от стука в дверь. Она едва успела выпить утренний кофе, и еще не вполне была готова беседовать с Лавандой.

— Гермиона, — та как раз заглянула в кабинет. — К тебе посетительница. Мисс Кира Шелбери. Ты уже готова, или мне пока занять ее чем-то?

Гермиона смерила Лаванду тяжелым взглядом. В самом деле, будто от промедления что-то могло измениться!

— Пускай заходит, — она кивнула. — Спроси, будет она пить чай или кофе, и пропускай.

— Думаешь, это надолго? — понизив голос до шепота, спросила Лаванда и округлила глаза.

— Вечность, не меньше. Клиенты, которые приходят в пятницу утром, обычно приносят объемные и скучные дела, — так же шепотом ответила Гермиона, и Лаванда кивнула.

— Проходите, мисс Шелбери, — донесся ее голос из приемной, и в кабинет вошла женщина лет на десять старше самой Гермионы. В каштановых волосах уже появилось первое серебро, а глаза будто бы выгорели, обесцветились.

— Мисс Грейнджер, я в смятении, — произнесла она, водрузила перед Гермионой кипу бумаг и уселась в кресло.

— Мисс Шелбери, для начала я бы хотела услышать от вас, что случилось.

— Меня обманул мой бывший муж, — надтреснутым голосом проговорила мисс Шелбери. — Мы развелись около месяца назад, а теперь, когда мне, наконец, отдали документы на раздел имущества, я понимаю, что он обманул меня. Обвел вокруг пальца. Выставил голой на мороз, если желаете!

Дверь отворилась, и в кабинет проскользнула Лаванда с подносом. Перед Гермионой возникла чашка кофе, а перед мисс Шелбери — большая кружка с ароматным чаем, от которого отчетливо пахло мелиссой.

— Наслаждайтесь чаем, мисс Шелбери, а я пока просмотрю ваши бумаги, — произнесла Гермиона, раскрыла пухлую папочку с документами и погрузилась в чтение. Мисс Шелбери, к превеликому удивлению, не проронила ни слова за все время, пока Гермиона изучала бумаги.

Первое, о чем подумала Гермиона, так это, что дамочка — та еще гордячка и любительница рубить с плеча. По крайней мере, в ее требованиях к разделу имущества четко указывалось, что мисс Кира Шелбери не претендует на имущество бывшего мужа. Похоже, мисс Шелбери решила на бракоразводном процессе проявить гордость, а теперь, когда гнев спал, она поняла, что осталась без единого кната и решила как-то исправить положение.

— Мисс Шелбери, я прошу прощения, но, если верить бумагам, это ваши собственные требования. Все законно, и…

— Я так и знала, — Кира Шелбери горестно заломила руки. — Я знала, что вы так скажете, мисс Грейнджер, но, прошу вас, поверьте: я была под заклятием Империус. Не иначе, как этот подлец наложил на меня Непростительное, чтобы я…

Ее слова превратились в неразборчивые рыдания, и Гермиона вскочила с места, быстро пересекла кабинет и выглянула в приемную.

— Лаванда! — крикнула она. — Лаванда, Успокаивающую микстуру, быстро!

Лаванда торопливо вскочила с места и бросилась к шкафчику, в котором у них с Гермионой стояла аптечка. Быстро схватив с полки нужный пузырек, она бросилась в кабинет Гермионы.

— Мисс Шелбери, выпейте это, пожалуйста, — Лаванда склонилась над посетительницей, которую била крупная дрожь, со стаканом.

Кира Шелбери сделала глоток и закашлялась, но после взяла себя в руки и осушила стакан.

— Вы утверждаете, что ваш бывший супруг наложил на вас заклятие Империус, и в момент подписания документов вы были под его действием.

— Да-да, мисс Грейнджер, именно так. И только вы можете доказать, что я была не в себе, когда предлагала отказ от имущества и подписывала его.

Гермиона смерила долгим взглядом мисс Шелбери, которая заламывала руки и с мольбой смотрела на Гермиону.

— Можно попробовать, — вклинилась в разговор Лаванда. — Например, провести экспертизу подписи. Помнишь, Гермиона, под действием Империуса…

— В подписи слишком мало текста, — прервала ее Гермиона. — К тому же подпись у большинства людей доведена до автоматизма. Чтобы человек выводил свою подпись как в первый раз, Империус должен быть очень сильным. Конечно, если бывший муж мисс Шелбери обладает магической силой, как у Волдеморта…

Мисс Шелбери покачала головой.

— Тогда мы можем предложить вам воспользоваться услугами министерского легилимента, — Гермиона пожала плечами, и мисс Шелбери вдруг вскочила, как ошпаренная.

— Нет! — воскликнула она. — Только не легилименция!

— Мисс Шелбери, поверьте, это безопасно и абсолютно конфиденциально. Никто не…

— Нет! — закричала Кира Шелбери так, что оконное стекло опасно зазвенело. — Выпишите мне чек за консультацию. Я ухожу.

— Мисс Шелбери, но Гермиона права, — попыталась возразить Лаванда.

— Я найду другой способ заставить его играть честно, — процедила мисс Шелбери, схватила со стола свои бумаги и выскочила в приемную. Лаванда последовала за ней, все еще сжимая в руках стакан и пузырек с Успокаивающей микстурой.

Наконец, дверь за Лавандой закрылась. Гермиона оперлась локтями на стол и принялась массировать виски. Хоть она особо не верила в гадания и всякие приметы, эта срабатывала безотказно. Клиент, пришедший в пятницу утром, будет проблемным. Скорее, это была общая тенденция всех скандалистов, зануд, считавших, что адвокат Грейнджер будет заниматься их делами на выходных, да и просто скряг, готовых удавиться за два кната компенсации.

— Ушла, — выдохнула Лаванда, войдя в кабинет десять минут спустя. В руках ее был поднос с кофейником, двумя чашками и полной тарелкой кексов. — Ты была права. Это провал.

— Будет тебе, Лаванда. Провал был бы, если бы мы взялись отсуживать добровольно отданное имущество у ее мужа. Такого жирного пятна на своей репутации я даже представить не могу.

— Кстати, она заплатила за консультацию, — произнесла Лаванда, наливая кофе в чашки, и усмехнулась. — И я накинула ей сикль за истерику. Нас нельзя пронять таким дешевым представлением.

Гермиона хмыкнула.

— А тебе не показалось странным, что она впала в истерику, как только ты заговорила о легилименции? — Лаванда прищурилась. — Что-то нечисто с этой мисс Шелбери. Она что-то скрывает, я уверена.

— Глупости какие, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Судя по документам, Кира Шелбери потребовала развода после того, как застукала муженька с любовницей. Я не думаю, что она сама чиста на руку. Она боялась, что легилимент увидит ее собственного любовника.

— Ну, это не нарушение закона. Сомнительно с точки зрения морали, но по закону все чисто, — Лаванда пожала плечами.

— Все равно, не думаю, что ей было бы приятно, если бы это всплыло. Сейчас она бедняжка, которой лгал муж, которую предали. Она не станет разрушать этот образ. Пусть даже в глазах одного только Терри. Репутация, понимаешь ли.

— Да уж, — Лаванда откусила от кекса и принялась задумчиво жевать. — Кстати, о репутации. Что скажешь о новом контракте клиники Малфоя? Взять на обеспечение команду с такой репутацией среди колдомедиков! Для этого надо быть сумасшедшим.

— «Пушки Педдл», — Гермиона поморщилась. — Меня больше другое заботит.

Она посмотрела на Лаванду и поджала губы.

— Рон, — протянула та и отставила чашку с кофе. — Да уж, нам с тобой надо молиться всем богам, чтобы он был жив и здоров и не калечился на этих тренировках.

— Чтобы никто из их команды не калечился, — буркнула Гермиона. — Один заболеет — остальные точно придут его проведать. И тогда нам инцидент в клинике Святого Мунго покажется детскими шалостями.

Лаванда тяжело вздохнула и отставила чашку.

— Странно, что мы оказались в такой ситуации, — буркнула она. — Я прекрасно помню, что ты не веришь в предсказания, но у меня просто ужасное предчувствие.

— Знаешь, у меня тоже, — Гермиона скривилась и достала из ящичка стола пачку сигарет.


	3. Глава 3

К понедельнику Драко окончательно пришел в себя. То ли дело было в том, что погода улучшилась, то ли в том, что Гермиона все выходные пичкала его снадобьями, вздыхая при этом, что, хоть Драко и колдомедик, его самого лечить совершенно некому.

— Что у нас сегодня? — спросил он у Тео, как только вошел в приемную.

— Выписываем мистера Эсфеля, — сонно сообщил Тео, просматривая бумаги. — Судя по записям, за выходные его состояние не только не ухудшилось, но и значительно улучшилось.

— Прекрасно, — Драко кивнул. — Надеюсь, авроры так и не заинтересовались мистером Эсфелем?

— Нет, никого не было, — Тео пожал плечами. — Полагаешь, это не неправильно сработавшее заклинание, как он говорит?

— Полагаю да, — Драко нахмурился. — Ни один здравомыслящий волшебник не будет направлять палочку себе же в глаз. Ну да ладно, у нас ведь политика неразглашения. Зрение спасли, а остальное — не наше дело.

— Да, Драко, тебе платят именно за это, — напомнил Тео. — И не могу не отметить, что твоя дружба с Поттером отразилась на доверии пациентов к клинике.

— Они не доверяют мне?

— Что ты, напротив, — Тео рассмеялся. — Думают, что у тебя с авроратом все схвачено, и эти ребята не сунутся в твою клинику, если только ты сам не попросишь. А тебе платят как раз за то, чтобы ты не попросил.

— Странная логика, но допустим, это так, — Драко кивнул. — Что еще у нас сегодня?

— Остальных пока наблюдаем, — Тео протянул ему список. — У мадам Флэй положительная динамика, у мистера Кёртиса тоже. Остальные стабильны.

— Мадам Флэй, — Драко задумчиво покрутил в руках палочку. — Завтра последний день, когда сыворотка омоложения может дать побочные эффекты. Думаю, послезавтра утром она может ехать домой.

— А Кёртис?

— Этот ненормальный с укусом Мантикоры? — Драко рассмеялся, но тут же откашлялся. — Прости, конечно же, бешеного Джарви. Это был очень большой и очень бешеный Джарви.

Тео тоже рассмеялся.

— Швы мы сняли в четверг, в пятницу повязки были чистыми, на выходных, если верить отчету, тоже. Если к сегодняшнему вечеру ничего не изменится, завтра утром может ехать домой. И пускай больше не общается с бешеными Джарви.

Оба расхохотались во весь голос.

— Драко? — дверь отворилась, и в приемную заглянул Пирс. — Привет, Тео. У кого из вас двоих хватило ума направить менеджера «Пушек» на мой камин?

— Прости, Пирс, я забыл предупредить, — простонал Тео, утирая выступившие на глазах слезы. — Я просто подумал, что любой их вызов — это однозначно твой профиль. Немного бессмысленно заставлять их связываться с приемной, а потом приглашать тебя.

— Мог бы и предупредить, — буркнул Пирс. — Ладно, я тут не за этим. Драко, собирайся. Нужно наведаться на стадион «Пушек». У них там что-то стряслось. И да, я говорю: «Стряслось». Это значит, что в одиночку я могу не справиться. По крайней мере их менеджер просил целую бригаду колдомедиков.

— Ну ладно, — Драко, только собиравшийся снять мантию, снова застегнул ее. — Составлю тебе компанию. Тео, справишься без меня с обходом? Выписывай Эсфеля, Кёртису и Флэй скажи, чтобы готовились к выписке. Если хочешь — возьми Малкольма в помощь. Уверен, он болтается в лаборатории и заливается кофе.

— Идем, Драко, — нетерпеливо одернул его Пирс. — У менеджера «Пушек» был весьма взволнованный голос, если не сказать — испуганный.

Драко вмиг посерьезнел и схватился за Пирса, который уже приготовился аппарировать.

Первым, что ощутил Драко, прибыв на стадион, было дуновение теплого ветра. На стадион были наложены метеочары, настолько мощные, что их купол чуть мерцал. За границей стадиона лежал снег, в то время как на самом поле зеленела трава.

Однако приятное первое впечатление улетучилось, как только Драко увидел, что к ним спешит бледный, как мел, молодой человек.

— Мистер Малфой. А вы, я так понимаю…

— Пирс, — коротко представился Пирс.

— Джейсон Селфридж, — тот протянул руку, и Пирс с Драко по очереди пожали ее. — У нас беда.

— Даже не смели надеяться, что нас пригласили попить чаю и познакомиться, — мрачно бросил Пирс и, прихрамывая, побрел к игрокам, которые столпились посреди стадиона. Метлы их лежали чуть поодаль, там же, забытый, обнаружился и квоффл. Все указывало на то, что спортсмены резко потеряли интерес к тренировке.

— Прошу прощения, — Драко натянуто улыбнулся. — Пирс не любит долгих расшаркиваний. Впрочем, я тоже. Что произошло?

— Я… Бладжер. Он вышел из-под контроля. Ну, я хотел сказать, бладжеры и так тяжело контролировать, это их задача — сбивать игроков с метел. Но сегодня он просто-таки взбесился.

— Один? — Драко хмуро смерил Джейсона взглядом.

— Да, только один. И нам бы уже тогда заподозрить неладное, — Джейсон замялся.

— Это почему же?

— Первое, что сделал бладжер, вырвавшись из ящика — это врезался в другой бладжер и разнес его на мелкие кусочки. Но ребята были настроены потренироваться сегодня, тем более, Роджер только недавно вернулся в строй, и… В общем, они решили, что полетают и с одним бладжером.

— И коль скоро мы здесь, они не полетали.

— Вы сами видите.

Они как раз подошли к толпе игроков, и те расступились.

— Этому уже не помочь, — буркнул Пирс, выпрямляясь и отходя от тела Роджера Дэвиса. — А у этого парня есть все шансы выкарабкаться.

Драко бесстрастно посмотрел на смертельно бледного Рона Уизли, лежащего на траве без сознания, и медленно кивнул.

— Забираем его сейчас же, — бросил он. — В сознание будем приводить в клинике.

— Хорошо, — Пирс взмахнул палочкой, привязывая Уизли к себе специальными чарами для транспортировки.

— Пирс, осторожнее, — с опаской произнес Драко.

— У него переломов больше, чем я вылечил за всю свою карьеру, — равнодушно бросил Пирс. — Этот паззл из осколков я буду собирать до завтрашнего утра, так что смещением больше, смещением меньше — роли не играет.

— И все равно, осторожнее, — буркнул Драко. В следующий миг Пирс с хлопком аппарировал.

— А с телом Роджера что делать? — тихо спросил Джейсон. — Конечно, Мунго не любит только живых спортсменов, с мертвыми им поспокойнее будет, но…

— Нет уж. Мы подписали с вами контракт на медицинское сопровождение, так что тело мистера Дэвиса вскрывать будем мы. Вызывайте авроров, они должны осмотреть тут все, таков уж порядок. И скажите им после осмотра, чтобы доставили тело ко мне в клинику.

— А нам? Что делать нам?

— Не знаю, — Драко пожал плечами. — Менеджер здесь вы, мистер Селфридж. Я всего лишь колдомедик.

С этими словами Драко аппарировал.

Он появился в лаборатории, рухнул на ближайший стул и принялся массировать виски. Малкольм, читавший за столом, оторвал взгляд от книги и обеспокоенно посмотрел на Драко.

— Что случилось?

— «Пушки Педдл». Несчастный случай, один травмирован, один погиб, доставят к нам, как только авроры закончат с местом происшествия, — Драко поджал губы. — Будь готов к тому, что заняться этим придется тебе. Я не могу вскрывать старого знакомого.

Малкольм отложил книгу и покачал головой.

— На тебе лица нет. Признавайся, это не только потому, что ты знал погибшего.

— У Пирса в отделении сейчас бывший жених моей женщины. Как, думаешь, я должен реагировать?

— Драко, ты же не собираешься делать глупости? — Малкольм нахмурился.

— Я собираюсь вылечить его, как это и предписывает контракт с командой. Не больше и не меньше. Он мне не соперник, но…

Драко запнулся.

— Думаю, Гермионе не стоит пока знать о случившемся. Это расстроит ее и заставит волноваться, — Малкольм покрутил в пальцах свою палочку. — Может, выпьешь кофе?

— Нет, думаю, нет, — Драко потер виски. — Я хочу еще оформить кое-какие бумаги. И заглянуть к Пирсу, да.

Малкольм хотел сказать что-то еще, но дверь распахнулась, и в лабораторию стремительно вошел Ирвинг.

— Мистер Малфой, мистер Джокунд, прошу прощения, — он замер на пороге. — Я не помешал?

— Нет, Ирвинг, я все равно собирался идти, — отмахнулся Драко. — Что это у тебя?

— Мистер Карстен велел мне отнести образец крови нового пациента в лабораторию и заняться его анализом.

— Все верно, Ирвинг, — Малкольм кивнул. — Как быстро ты это сделаешь?

— Я постараюсь поскорее, сэр. Я…

— Просто я хотел бы, чтобы ты помог мне со вскрытием. Авроры скоро доставят тело, ты будешь мне нужен.

Бедолага Ирвинг вздрогнул и закивал. Драко невольно улыбнулся и вышел из лаборатории.


	4. Глава 4

— Чего-то подобного я и ожидал, — хмуро сообщил Тео, когда Драко покончил с пересказом произошедшего. 

— Ожидал, что Уизли сверзится с метлы в первый же день действия контракта и загремит к нам? Или что Дэвис расшибется насмерть? Или все сразу?

— Ни того, ни другого у меня и в мыслях не было, — Тео взмахнул палочкой, заставляя воду в кофейнике закипеть. — Однако же я предполагал, что рано или поздно при тех или иных обстоятельствах Уизли попадет к нам. Это, знаешь ли, спортсмены. Травмы — неотъемлемая часть их жизни. 

— Нет, ну это и я мог предвидеть, — буркнул Драко. — Но не в первый же день действия контракта. И не так.

Он поджал губы. 

— Если ты переживаешь, что смерть Дэвиса повесят на тебя, забудь об этом. Тем более, у тебя же теперь связи в аврорате. 

— Это не повод для шуток и сейчас уж точно не время, — Драко заложил руки за спину и сделал круг по кабинету. — Формально, у меня нет причин переживать из-за смерти Дэвиса и травмы Уизли. Когда мы прибыли, Дэвис был уже мертв, а Уизли вовремя оказали помощь — точнее, я надеюсь, что ее уже оказали, и его жизнь в безопасности. Однако не стану скрывать, вся эта ситуация меня ужасно вывела из себя. Дезориентировала, если хочешь. Более того, я не собираюсь говорить обо всем этом Гермионе, но, думаю, она рано или поздно сама обо всем узнает. 

— И ты окажешься либо трусом, либо лжецом. Тебе лучше сказать ей. 

— Вот именно. Как только я подберу правильные слова, — Драко неопределенно повел рукой. — Пока что мне тяжело это сделать.

— Я вот все в толк не возьму, — Тео разлил кофе по чашкам и протянул одну Драко. — Ты не впервые видишь тело. Почему смерть Дэвиса так на тебя подействовала?

Драко открыл окно, достал сигарету и поджег ее кончик палочкой. Тео терпеливо ждал, пока он затянется и выпустит сизый дым в такое же небо. 

— Как ты успел заметить, Тео, трупы перестают быть имяреками и оказываются нашими знакомыми. Знаешь, гораздо проще проводить вскрытие пожилого джентльмена, чье имя для тебя — всего лишь набор букв на титульном листе медицинской карты. Я должен быть хладнокровным, отбросить личное и заниматься делом, но это становится все сложнее.

— На смерть Панси у тебя такой реакции не было, — напомнил Тео.

— Возможно, потому что я был зол на нее в тот момент. Но, тем не менее, оглядываясь назад, я думаю, что мне все же было жаль ее. А вот Дэвис застал меня врасплох. 

— Не думаю, что он сделал это нарочно. 

В кабинете повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь тихим пощелкиванием тлеющего табака. Драко не хотел ни о чем говорить, и — он готов был поспорить — Тео тоже, но из приемной донеслись шаги, и дверь в кабинет скрипнула.

— Мистер Малфой, мистер Нотт, — Ирвинг выглядел испуганным. — Мистер Джокунд сказал, что вам нужно посмотреть на результаты анализа крови мистера Уизли. 

Драко потушил окурок в пепельнице и закрыл окно. 

— Я слушаю, — он уселся на свое место и выхватил у Ирвинга лист пергамента. По мере чтения его лицо вытягивалось от изумления. 

— Драко, ну, что там? — Тео обогнул стол, заглянул через плечо в записи Ирвинга и приствистнул. — А ты ничего не напутал, друг?

— Нет, мистер Нотт, я не делал сегодня других анализов. Я сам удивился, показал свои результаты мистеру Джокунду, и тот сказал, что вам стоит на это взглянуть. 

— Я хочу взглянуть на это лично, — тихо произнес Драко и поднялся с места. — Тео, я спущусь в лабораторию с Ирвингом. 

— Вот так всегда, самое интересное проходит мимо, — делано ворчливо отозвался Нотт, но спорить не стал. 

В лаборатории обнаружился всклокоченный Малкольм, колдовавший над вскрытием тела Дэвиса — видимо, авроры уже побывали в клинике. 

— Ты тоже в это не поверил, да? — с исступленным весельем в голосе спросил он. — В Уидосорос?

— Не каждый день в крови игрока в квиддич обнаруживается редкий многокомпонентный яд в такой большой концентрации. 

— Но это правда, — Малкольм утер лоб рукой. — Я лично перепроверил работу Ирвинга, все так. Уидосорос в крови мистера Уизли, в невероятно высокой концентрации. И знаешь, что я тебе скажу?

— Попробуй удивить меня. 

— Этот Уизли — крепкий малый. Дэвис оказался чуть слабее. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, в крови Дэвиса тоже есть Уидосорос?

— Да. Дэвис умер не от падения. В момент удара о землю он был уже мертв. Думаю, он умер, сидя на метле, и тело упало вниз. 

— Вот же драккл. Ладно, отложи пока вскрытие.

— Но Драко, мне осталось совсем немного!

— Отложи дракклово вскрытие, Малкольм, и послушай меня. Уизли еще жив, в его крови бешеная концентрация Уидосороса. Подумай-ка, что мы должны сделать в первую очередь.

— Вывести Уидосорос из организма. Создать противоядие, — выпалил Ирвинг, хотя его, по сути, никто и не спрашивал

— «Превосходно» по Отравлениям, Ирвинг. Вот именно. Ты должен заняться сначала живым человеком, а уже потом возиться с трупом. Уж прости, но Дэвис уже никуда не убежит. Тем более, тут такая задача. Уидосорос. Ирвинг, что ты можешь рассказать нам об Уидосоросе?

— Это, — Ирвинг запнулся. — Редкий многокомпонентный яд. Особенностью Уидосороса является то, что сила зелья зависит от концентрации ингредиентов. Для составления противоядия нужно произвести анализ образца яда, разложить его на составляющие, а затем, пользуясь третьим законом Голпалотта… 

— Образец яда, Ирвинг. Где он?

— Нужно взять у мистера Уизли еще немного крови, выделить из нее яд, который потом…

— Все верно, кроме одного. Почему ты все еще тут?

— Простите, сэр, — выпалил Ирвинг и бросился прочь из лаборатории.

— Зачем ты с ним так, Драко? Он ведь всего лишь стажер.

— Он перестал быть стажером и уже давно стал работником клиники. У паренька хорошая база знаний, но я хочу научить его действовать, пользоваться этими знаниями. 

— Мог бы просто дать ему распоряжение, а не издеваться. Ты руководитель, Драко. 

— Но я не вечен, — бросил он и отвернулся от Малкольма и от тела Дэвиса, которое тот так и не удосужился накрыть. 

За спиной послышался шорох простыни, затем скрип колес каталки. Драко повернулся и обнаружил, что Малкольм отправил каталку с накрытым телом к стене, да еще и отгородил ширмой от глаз Драко.

— Прости, я погорячился, — пробормотал Драко. 

— Я тоже, — Малкольм похлопал его по плечу. — Если хочешь, можешь рассказать, откуда ты знал этого парня.

— Он был капитаном команды своего факультета. Мы с ним не раз сталкивались на поле в борьбе за Кубок. В целом, неплохой человек. Конечно, я всех недолюбливал, было дело. 

— Да еще и бывший жених Гермионы, жизнь которого висит на волоске и сейчас полностью в твоих руках, — Малкольм поморщился. — Прости, не хотел подливать масла в огонь.

— Не в моих, — отрезал Драко. — В твоих и Ирвинга. Противоядием займетесь вы. 

— Хочешь максимально исключить личный интерес? 

— Да. Если что-то пойдет не так — а с такой концентрацией Уидосороса все может пойти не так — никто не скажет, будто Драко Малфой решил убрать потенциального соперника. 

— Да, перестраховаться не помешает. 

— Я реалист, Малкольм. В крови Уизли — Уидосорос. Если бы Пирсу не взбрело в голову сделать анализ крови…

— А тебе не интересно, почему он решил сделать анализ крови Уизли?

— А вот этим вопросом я и займусь, — Драко заложил руки за спину. — Пока вы с Ирвингом будете заниматься противоядием, я поднимусь к Пирсу и побеседую с ним немного. 

Дверь распахнулась, и в лабораторию вошел Ирвинг с пробиркой. 

— Все, работайте. А я пойду поболтаю с Пирсом. 

— Я думал, мистер Малфой тоже будет создавать противоядие вместе с нами, — Ирвинг посмотрел на Драко, как на божество.

— У меня много бумажной работы, Ирвинг. Я полностью тебе доверяю, — Драко улыбнулся, легко кивнул и вышел из лаборатории. 

— Так это правда? — Тео встретил Драко хмурым взглядом. 

— Да. Уидосорос, надо же, — Драко покачал головой. — Пирсу надо премию выписать за то, что безукоризненно соблюдает процедуру госпитализации. Если бы он не подумал о том, что положено делать анализ крови, завтра или послезавтра мы бы объяснялись с менеджером «Пушек» и снова просили Гермиону об адвокатской помощи. 

— Да, иногда дотошность Пирса весьма кстати, — Тео хмыкнул. 

— Вот пусть Пирс с Малкольмом этим и занимаются. Чем меньше моего участия в лечении Уизли, тем мне же лучше. Пока он без сознания, он не доставляет проблем, но он не будет таким вечно. Рано или поздно он придет в себя и устроит нам веселые деньки. 

— Судя по той концентрации Уидосороса, что я увидел в анализе Ирвинга — не раньше среды при правильно составленном противоядии.

— У нас есть два спокойных дня, — Драко криво ухмыльнулся. — Проживем же их достойно. 

Тео тяжело вздохнул. Настрой Драко ему ни капельки не нравился, и хуже было только то, что он и сам думал о чем-то подобном.


	5. Глава 5

На следующее утро Драко первым делом проверил диагностический чары над палатой Уизли и отметил, что его состояние стабилизировалось. Да, оно, несомненно, оставалось тяжелым, и Пирс утверждал, что Уизли все еще без сознания — Драко не решился сунуться в палату, чтобы проверить — но его жизни уже ничего не угрожало.

— Займись остальными пациентами сам, — бросил Драко Теодору. — Мне нужно сделать пару каминных звонков. Хотя, думаю, одного хватит.

— Ладно, — Тео поджал губы и кивнул. — Ничего не хочешь передать мистеру Кёртису? Я собираюсь отправить его домой сегодня, как мы и договаривались.

— Теодор Нотт, ты золотой человек, — Драко вздохнул. — Помнишь все, что вылетает из моей измученной мигренями головы. Я не спал всю ночь, подбирал слова, которыми можно наиболее точно описать происходящее в клинике. Потом к четырем часам утра раскричался Клювокрыл, наверняка идет антициклон.

— Оставим в стороне вопрос, как ты по мелодике крика понимаешь, о циклоне говорит Клювокрыл или об антициклоне, — Тео фыркнул. — Я сам еще не подобрал правильные слова, чтобы рассказать Лаванде. Благо, газетчики пока молчат о ситуации с «Пушками», иначе Лаванда и Гермиона узнали все из «Пророка».

— Ладно, иди, занимайся Кёртисом, — Драко неопределенно махнул рукой. — Что-нибудь придумаем. В любом случае, наши моральные дилеммы — не главное в этом деле.

— Думаешь, это дело? То есть, это не случайность?

— Двое игроков команды, которая является фаворитом сезона, отравлены редким ядом. Да, думаю, это дело. И, думаю, Поттер этим уже заинтересовался.

Он развернулся и уверенно зашагал к своему кабинету, хотя в голове все же слегка гудело. Бессонные ночи никогда не давались Драко легко, а вместе с надвигающимся антициклоном и подавно.

Летучий порох зашипел на углях в переговорном камине и вспыхнул зеленым пламенем.

— Поттер, доброе утро, — произнес Драко, глядя на языки пламенем.

— Малфой? Что на сей раз? — в голосе Поттера слышалась усталость.

— Неужели ты еще не в курсе? Ладно, неважно. Хочу, чтобы ты взглянул на один интересный случай. У меня в клинике. Прихвати с собой Симуса и Эрни, им тоже будет любопытно.

— А как же те слухи, будто ты укрываешь у себя нарушителей закона, а со мной дружишь ради того, чтобы заминать их дела в аврорате?

— Очень смешно, — ядовито процедил Драко. — Как насчет трупа с явными признаками отравления? Или, может, второго отравленного в тяжелом состоянии? Мне не до шуток, Поттер.

— Буду через минуту, — бросил тот, и камин погас.

Ровно через минуту в приемной раздался хлопок аппарации. Когда Драко вышел из кабинета, то обнаружил, что Поттер явно обескуражен срочным вызовом. Его спутники выглядели не лучше: Симус на ходу дожевывал пончик, а Эрни отчаянно зевал. Похоже, Драко своим вызовом нарушил привычное течение утра в аврорате.

— Сначала спустимся в лабораторию, — произнес Драко. — Конечно, после того, как Симус доест. Малкольм не любит, когда в лаборатории появляются хлебные крошки.

— Драко, брось, он сам там живет. И, конечно же, он там ест.

— Я не знаю. Вам с ним разбираться, если что. Кстати, Симус, я бы на твоем месте подождал с едой.

Симус скривился, но упрямо дожевал остатки пончика.

И, конечно же, он пожалел об этом, когда все четверо спустились в лабораторию. Малкольм с Ирвингом были уже там, и у Драко создалось впечатление, что они вовсе никуда не уходили. На столе были разбросаны немытые ножи и разделочные доски, на которых засыхали остатки ингредиентов, тут же стояла открытая пачка кофе, а сами Малкольм и Ирвинг стояли с чашками над каталкой и рассматривали тело.

— Это Роджер? Роджер Дэвис? — пораженно спросил Поттер. Симус пробормотал что-то об уборной и выскочил из лаборатории. Эрни покачал головой и достал из кармана мантии пару перчаток.

— А, Эрни, привет, как поживаешь? — Малкольм отсалютовал ему чашкой. — Не желаешь кофе?

— И все-таки общение с Малфоем тебя испортило, — буркнул Эрни, осматривая тело. — Задвинь свой цинизм подальше и прояви уважение если не к Роджеру, то хотя бы к нашим чувствам.

Малкольм отставил чашку и взял со стола пергамент с записями.

— Вот, думаю, тебе можно смотреть сюда, — произнес он и протянул Эрни пергамент. — Тут результаты исследования крови пострадавшего и убитого.

— Пострадавший и убитый — разные люди? — Эрни недовольно выхватил из рук Малкольма пергамент и пробежался взглядом по строчкам. — Вы сейчас серьезно? Р. Б. Уизли?

— Вы вообще ни драккла не знаете? Или на поле «Пушек» вчера был другой наряд авроров? Да, Уизли собственной персоной, в отделении Пирса, в тяжелом, но стабильном состоянии, в сознание не приходил, противоядие введено вчера в восемь часов вечера, если верить записям дежурного колдомедика. Его жизни ничего не угрожает.

Гарри и Эрни переглянулись и вздохнули.

— Прошу меня простить, я не предупредил, что тут будет внеочередная встреча выпускников, — Драко пожал плечами.

— А надо было, — буркнул Гарри. — Тогда я бы прислал кого-то вместо себя и Симуса.

— Ну уж нет, спасибо. К вам я уже привык.

— Никогда не думал, что скажу это, но хорошо, что Рон пока без сознания. Хотя бы первый осмотр пройдет спокойно.

— Да, когда он без сознания, он просто идеальный пациент, — Драко криво усмехнулся. — Поттер, что не так? Вы же дружили в школе.

— Поставь себя на место Рона, — предложил Гарри. — Ты приходишь в себя в клинике, принадлежащей школьному врагу, который при этом живет с твоей бывшей невестой. Дело о твоем отравлении ведут двое твоих одноклассников, которые обошли тебя при поступлении в школу авроров. Ладно, на меня Рон так не дулся, я же вроде как победитель, надежда и оплот мира. А вот то, что Симус обскакал его по баллам — это был удар.

— Все было честно, — раздался со стороны коридора голос Симуса.

— Я говорю не о том, что там было и чего не было, а о том, как Рон все это для себя интерпретировал. И вспомни, какой он импульсивный.

— Ребята, я понимаю, что вас ждет, но вы не хотите вернуться к делу? — вклинился в беседу Малкольм. — Результаты анализов указывают на то, что оба игрока были отравлены Уидосоросом. Редким, многокомпонентным ядом с вариативными концентрациями ингредиентов. Регулируемой силы — это если простым языком.

— Малкольм прав, — отрезал Драко. — Плевать, что будет, когда Уизли придет в себя. Мне и моему персоналу надо сделать свою работу: поставить его на ноги как можно скорее. Вам троим следует заняться своим делом и установить, как вообще Уидосорос попал в кровь двух игроков лучшей команды сезона.

— Я слышу голос разума, — Эрни закатил глаза. — Ладно, начнем с моей части. Образцы. Мне нужна будет кровь Уизли, так что придется нам подняться в его палату. Потом я спущусь за частицами тела Дэвиса. Малкольм, я доверяю тебе на двести процентов, но сам понимаешь, процедура требует, чтобы я сделал собственные исследования по этому делу.

— Из всех вещей, что способны меня оскорбить, формальные требования к процедуре исследований стоят на последнем месте, — патетично изрек Малкольм. — Но если тебе не будет хватать времени, можешь просто списать у меня.

Эрни криво улыбнулся и побрел к выходу из лаборатории. Малкольм направился за ним.

— Ты как, в порядке? — Эрни похлопал по плечу Симуса, стоявшего в дверях.

— Могло быть хуже, — тот вздохнул и посторонился.

— Мистер… — осторожно начал Ирвинг, до этого стоявший молча. — Мистер Финниган. Разве вы не должны были привыкнуть к такому на работе?

— Ирвинг! — прикрикнул на него Драко.

— Да ладно, все нормально, — Симус мотнул головой и подошел к каталке. — Я знаю, о чем Ирвинг думает. Что мы с Гарри прошли войну, а теперь работаем в аврорате и должны были привыкнуть к тому, что подобные вещи иногда случаются. Убийства. Но ты никогда не думаешь, что это будет кто-то из твоих знакомых. Тех, с кем ты летал над одним полем или ел за одним столом. Ты никогда к этому не готов и никогда к этому не привыкаешь.

Ирвинг потупил взгляд.

— Простите, я не думал об этом.

— Подумаешь, пока будешь убирать тут все, — строго произнес Драко. — В лаборатории должен быть идеальный порядок, а не это побоище, которое вы с Малкольмом тут устроили.

— У тебя есть еще что-то по этому делу? Какие-то бумаги?

— Есть отчет Пирса о состоянии Уизли при госпитализации, — Драко кивнул. — У меня в кабинете. Идемте, посмотрим, что вам может понадобиться.

В приемной Теодор встретил их свежесваренным кофе, что явно обрадовало и Поттера, и Финнигана.

— Вот, теперь я узнаю клинику, — довольно протянул Симус, расположившись с чашкой кофе на диване, пока Гарри просматривал документы. — Тео — крепкий орешек, держится лучше всех.

— Меня это пока что задевает по касательной, — Тео пожал плечами. — Правда, думаю, что когда Уизли придет в себя, мне достанется знатная порция недовольства, поэтому пока что я приберегаю силы. Если хочешь, есть шоколадное печенье к кофе.

— С радостью, — Симус взял со стола печенье. — Ну что там, Гарри?

— По большей части эти бумаги касаются лечения Рона. Но у меня созрела одна мысль.

— Интересно, какая?

— Завтра я наведаюсь к менеджеру «Пушек». Инцидент произошел на их стадионе, он присутствовал, и мне интересно, может ли он что-то предположить о том, как яд попал в кровь его игроков.

— Мне сходить с тобой?

— Не думаю. Лучше разгреби бумаги, которые надо сдать в архив. Мне кажется, в ближайшее время нам будет не до них, а получить очередную кричащую записочку из Административной службы не хотелось бы.

— Эта волокита ужасно унизительна, — буркнул Симус и захрустел печеньем.

— Добро пожаловать в реальность, мистер Финниган, — горько усмехнулся Тео. — Мы все больше составляем бумажки, чем занимаемся делом.

Драко молча кивнул, соглашаясь с ним, и тоже взял чашку с кофе. Чувство усталости накатывалось на него тяжелыми волнами, а впереди был еще целый день.


	6. Глава 6

К вечеру Драко немного успокоился и даже успел позабыть о том, что в отделении у Пирса лежит Уизли, а в лаборатории — тело Роджера Дэвиса. Рутинные дела и заботы никто не отменял. Нотт умчался за ингредиентами для зелий — ради составления противоядия от Уидосороса Малкольму и Ирвингу пришлось запустить руку в хранилище с редкими ингредиентами, которое Теодор предпочитал держать заполненным как раз для таких случаев. Драко был с ним совершенно согласен. Его успокаивала мысль о том, что в случае ухудшения состояния кого-то из пациентов или же поступления нового с тяжелым колдомедицинским случаем, им не придется метаться по всей магической Британии в попытках раздобыть пинту яда акромантула или чего-то подобного.   
Дверь скрипнула, и в кабинет заглянул Пирс. 

— Драко, — он прихрамывая пересек кабинет и уселся рядом. — Мистера Уизли нет смысла держать на моем этаже. 

— Ты собрал его кости?

— Лучше, чем было, — усмехнулся Пирс. — Нашел одно неправильно сросшееся ребро. Пришлось исправлять. 

— Отлично. Хочешь — могу передать привет в Мунго в связи с этим, — фыркнул Драко. 

— Как-нибудь обойдусь, — отмахнулся Пирс. — Не вижу смысла нагружать Салливана подробностями. Все равно он ничего не поймет. 

Драко рассмеялся. Пирс еще со времен учебы в Академии недолюбливал Салливана — впрочем, небезосновательно. 

— Так что, переводим мистера Уизли к тебе на этаж? 

Веселье как рукой сняло, стоило Пирсу напомнить об истинной цели своего визита. 

— Если я скажу, что у меня нет свободных палат, ты поверишь? 

Пирс покачал головой. 

— Я точно знаю, что у тебя свободны двадцать третья и двадцать шестая, так что прости, нет, не поверю. 

Драко вздохнул и посмотрел на свои руки. Ощущение усталости возвращалось. 

— Пирс, ты понимаешь, что у меня могут возникнуть с ним некоторые трудности? 

— Понимаю. Но травмы залечены, теперь вопрос только в том, как быстро удастся вывести яд из его организма, а работать с противоядием тебе будет куда удобнее, если пациент будет на твоем этаже. 

— Драко, я вернулся, — в кабинет заглянул Нотт и собирался уже закрыть дверь, когда заметил хмурые лица Драко и Пирса. — Что у вас уже стряслось?

— Пирс хочет перевести Уизли к нам на этаж, — буркнул Драко. — Кости срослись. 

— Кости это хорошо, — Нотт кивнул и тоже занял место за столом. — К нам на этаж — это хуже. У нас возникнут некоторые трудности. 

— Я сказал Пирсу то же самое, но он непреклонен. 

— Тео, подумай о том, что тебе или Драко придется лично бегать туда-сюда с противоядиями. К тому же мистер Уизли пока без сознания, и вы всегда можете погрузить его в искусственный сон, если дела будут совсем плохи. 

— Не хотелось бы, — Драко покачал головой. — Все-таки нужно наблюдать его выздоровление не только с помощью диагностических чар. 

— Слушай, Драко, а ведь никто не говорит о том, что мы лично будем заниматься лечением Уизли, — Тео задумчиво потер подбородок. — Мы можем поручить это Малкольму и Ирвингу. В конце концов, они начали заниматься Уидосоросом, пускай продолжают. К тому же, мы не знаем, что принесет нам завтрашний день. 

— Скорее, что завтра принесет нам Поттер, — Драко кивнул. — Хорошо, Пирс, твоя взяла. Можешь переводить Уизли на мой этаж, если он так сильно тебе мешает. Тео, подготовь Малкольма и Ирвинга к тому, что завтра они начинают заниматься лечением Уизли. Надеюсь, с телом Дэвиса они закончили. 

— Да, пойду потороплю их с Дэвисом. В конце концов, тело в любой момент может запросить аврорат. Удивительно, что они сразу этого не сделали. 

— Доверяют нам, — бросил Пирс ему вслед, и Тео закрыл за собой дверь. 

— Хорошо. Ты хочешь переводить его сегодня вечером или завтра утром?

— К завтрашнему утру мне может понадобиться та палата, — уклончиво ответил Пирс.

— Ладно, драккл с тобой, займись этим сейчас, пока в клинике куча персонала, который может тебе помочь с транспортировкой Уизли в новую палату. Через час все разойдутся, и тебе придется возиться с этим в одиночку. 

— Что ж, тогда поспешу, — Пирс усмехнулся, поднялся со своего места и проковылял к выходу из кабинета, оставив Драко один на один с мыслями. 

— Ты чего? — спросил его Тео, зашедший спустя десять минут и обнаруживший, что Драко мрачен, как грозовая туча. 

— Нужно как-то сказать Гермионе, что Уизли у нас. А я никак не могу решиться. Тео, неужели после всего я так и остался прежним? Неужели я остался трусом?

— Думаю, ты просто осторожен, — Тео взмахнул палочкой, призывая из приемной кофейник и две чашки. — Если ты чего и боишься, так это расстроить Гермиону. Ну, мне так кажется. Я сам по этой же причине не решаюсь поговорить с Лавандой на эту тему. Но все же я собираюсь сегодня рассказать ей все. 

— Ладно. Я скажу это сегодня, чего бы это мне ни стоило. 

— Если честно, я собирался сделать то же самое. Сегодня. 

— А как же наш вчерашний разговор? — Драко чуть вздернул бровь. 

— Я не решился. Мы с тобой оба так и остались трусами. 

Драко поджал губы и налил в свою чашку кофе. 

— Я настроен решительно насчет сегодняшнего вечера. Так что, Тео, если сегодня ты не скажешь Лаванде всю правду, завтра она узнает о нашем пациенте от Гермионы. 

— Ах так? — Теодор рассмеялся. — Тогда я позволю себе встречную угрозу. Если ты сегодня не скажешь Гермионе, завтра она узнает все от Лаванды. 

Драко расхохотался. 

— Что ж, по рукам. Надеюсь, это небольшое пари придаст нам обоим смелости. 

Теодор пожал протянутую руку, кивнул и одним глотком допил кофе. 

— Ладно, я пойду, пожалуй. Проконтролирую, как идет перемещение Уизли на наш этаж. Заодно посмотрю, что с его состоянием и насколько скоро нам ждать его возвращения в реальность. 

— Проверь, пожалуйста, чтобы все было в порядке. Я все равно собрался ехать домой. Точнее, сначала к Плазе. 

Тео пожал плечами. Планы Драко его совершенно не касались. 

По дороге до Плазы Драко предавался размышлениям. Он действительно остался трусом во всех смыслах этого слова. И сейчас он боялся даже не за себя. Еще летом он и подумать не мог, что Гермиона снова вернется в его жизнь, да еще и начнет ассоциироваться с самыми нежными и теплыми чувствами, будет вызывать их, подпитывать своей улыбкой. И неудивительно, что теперь Драко боялся. Боялся ранить ее неосторожным словом, всерьез опасался, чтобы она случайно не зашла в клинику и не наскочила там на пришедшего в себя Уизли — а ведь рано или поздно это могло случиться. Но больше всего Драко пугало то, что она могла подумать, будто он так и остался трусом. Не исправился, а остался на месте. Таракан, да? Так ведь она назвала его в школе. 

В этих мыслях Драко варился даже когда подъехал к бизнес-центру. Не заметил ее фигуры в окне, не заметил, как в кабинете адвоката Грейнджер погас свет, и вздрогнул от удивления, когда Гермиона открыла пассажирскую дверь. 

— Драко, все в порядке?

— Да. Думаю, да, — он запустил двигатель и нажал на педаль. Машина медленно поползла по улице. Магнитола замигала лампочками и включилась.

«Но никто не знает, что будет завтра.  
Мы стараемся не показывать, как мы напуганы.  
Если ты любишь меня, я защищу тебя  
насколько смогу».

Драко немного поколебался между желанием дослушать новую песню давно полюбившейся группы и решимостью высказать все прямо сейчас. 

«Тебе нужно верить, что, в конце концов, всё будет хорошо.  
Тебе нужно верить, что опять всё будет хорошо».

Драко потянулся к кнопке выключения магнитолы. 

— Ты разлюбил «Дюранов»? — удивленно спросила Гермиона.

— «Дюраны» никуда не убегут. В конце концов, куплю у них альбом в качестве извинения. Просто… Нам нужно поговорить. 

— Драко?

— Я так и остался трусом, Гермиона, — тихо произнес Драко, глядя на дорогу. — Я все тот же трусливый таракан, который учился с тобой в школе. Иначе я не могу объяснить то, что не могу рассказать тебе это уже второй день. Сущий пустяк, если честно. Ничего серьезного. Ничего такого, что могло бы разрушить то, что мы умудрились построить.

Она молчала. Драко был уверен, что ее снедает любопытство, но она терпеливо ждала, пока он сам себя покончит с общими фразами и перейдет к делу. Словно уловила его состояние, в котором и подбадривания, и просьбы, и угрозы были бы одинаково губительны.

— Если ты помнишь, я говорил о том, что мы заключили контракт на колдомедицинское сопровождение с «Пушками». И вчера они уже обратились к нам за помощью. Мы с Пирсом были у них на стадионе. Там, кстати, очень тепло. Достаточно мощные метеочары, под куполом около двадцати градусов. Трава такая зеленая. 

Гермиона молчала, терпеливо слушая.

— И, — Драко замялся. — Они нас неспроста вызвали. У них случилось чрезвычайное происшествие. Бладжер вышел из-под контроля, и… В общем, один погибший и один пострадавший. 

Гермиона шумно вздохнула, но так и не произнесла ни слова. 

— Роджер Дэвис. И кстати, погиб он не от удара. Он умер еще в воздухе, так что когда бладжер врезался в его метлу, вниз упало уже мертвое тело. Малкольм нашел в его крови невероятно высокую концентрацию Уидосороса. Знаешь такой яд?

Боковым зрением Драко уловил ее сдержанный кивок. Гермиона смотрела перед собой удивительно равнодушным взглядом, словно поняла, почему Драко завел этот разговор и ждала кульминации с бесстрастным выражением лица. 

Он сам мучил ее неизвестностью. Не кто-то — он был сейчас жесток и несправедлив, ходя вокруг да около. 

— Он жив, — выпалил Драко. — В тяжелом состоянии, без сознания, но он жив. Пирс закончил с переломами и теперь переводит его на мой этаж. Малкольм с Ирвингом вчера создали противоядие от Уидосороса, и будут продолжать лечение. 

— Ты о ком? — надтреснутым голосом спросила Гермиона. Конечно, она уже все поняла, но для проформы надо было ответить. 

— О Роне Уизли. 

— Я так и знала, — Гермиона поджала губы. — Я знала, что вы должны с ним столкнуться рано или поздно, но не думала, что это произойдет при таких обстоятельствах. 

— Я не смог вчера тебе рассказать. Но сегодня, после того, как Малкольм и Ирвинг нашли в их крови Уидосорос, мы связались с авроратом. Гарри и Симус считают, тут что-то нечисто и решили заняться этим делом. 

— Ну конечно, — Гермиона кивнула и откашлялась. — Я понимаю, Драко. Хотя нет, не понимаю и не представляю, каково тебе заниматься этим делом, этой командой и этим пациентом. Все-таки магический мир слишком тесен. 

— Все в порядке, — Драко заволновался еще сильнее. — Я попросил Малкольма, чтобы он не привлекал меня к лечению Уизли без крайней необходимости. Знаешь, если что-то пойдет не так, я не хочу, чтобы меня обвинили в предвзятом отношении к пациенту. С Малкольмом они не знакомы, никаких проблем не возникнет. 

— Думаешь, могут возникнуть какие-то трудности?

— Ну, я думал так вчера, когда услышал об Уидосоросе. Все-таки сложный яд, вариативный. Но теперь, когда Малкольм создал противоядие, самое трудное будет убедить Уизли в том, что в клинике Малфоя ему не собираются вредить. 

Гермиона нервно рассмеялась.

— Это точно. Хотя я вот думаю, что он смирится. Рано или поздно. Гарри ведь смог принять тебя, твои изменения. Пусть ему и потребовалось немного времени на то, чтобы осознать это. Рон чуть более вспыльчивый, импульсивный, к тому же у вас было немало взаимных претензий. Но, думаю, в конечном итоге он тоже поймет все и примет. 

— Даже если и нет — я от тебя не отступлюсь, — Драко чуть сжал руль, борясь с порывом бросить все и сейчас же обнять Гермиону. 

— Нет, Драко, нет, — она рассмеялась. — Ты очень сильно изменился. И это видят все. И Рон тоже увидит. Просто ему понадобится чуть больше времени. Чуть больше, чем Гарри и уж точно больше, чем мне. Хотя… 

— Что?

— Даже если он будет против — для меня это давно потеряло значение. 

Драко с облегчением выдохнул. 

— И еще. Ты не могла бы не говорить Лаванде пока что? Мы с Тео договорились рассказать вам сегодня, но если он не сможет… 

— Ему настолько принципиально, чтобы Лаванда услышала это от него? 

— Вообще-то да, — Драко нахмурился. — Мы были уверены, что это будет отвратительно, если вы обе узнаете эти новости от кого-то кроме нас. 

Гермиона рассмеялась. 

— Даже не хочу вникать в полную логическую цепочку. Мерлин, Драко, какие мелочи тебя заботят. 

У Драко с души словно камень свалился. 

— Ты не против, если я включу музыку?

Гермиона кивнула и сама нажала кнопку на магнитоле.


	7. Глава 7

В среду с самого утра разыгралась метель, и потому Гарри с некоторым облегчением переступил границу тренировочного стадиона «Пушек Педдл», за которой начиналось действие метеорологических чар. Он с некоторой тоской обвел взглядом небольшие трибуны с двумя рядами сидений, исключительно для родных и близких, кольца на высоких шестах и вздохнул. Пожалуй, он слишком давно не садился на метлу, раз теперь обычное поле для квиддича навевало такую грусть. И все же Гарри пришлось напомнить самому себе, что он здесь по делу, после чего он уверенно зашагал к небольшому административному корпусу на противоположном конце стадиона. 

У входа в административный корпус обнаружился скучающий охранник, играющий сам с собой в плюй-камни. На бейдже у него значилось: «Аарон». 

— Аарон, прошу прощения, мне нужен менеджер команды. 

Аарон поднял голову и вздрогнул, увидев Гарри, да еще и в аврорской форме. 

— Мистер Поттер, — произнес он дрожащим голосом. — Какая честь. Мистер Селфридж у себя, кабинет на втором этаже. 

— Благодарю, — буркнул Гарри и побрел к лестнице. Вспомнился первый год после окончания школы, когда каждый встречный волшебник бросался жать ему руку, благодарить за победу и дрожащим голосом просить автограф, а от сов на площади Гриммо было не протолкнуться. Впрочем, за пару лет все немного успокоились, и Гарри крайне редко встречал таких товарищей, как Аарон. 

Джейсон Селфридж тоже разволновался, когда Гарри вошел в его кабинет, но у этого хотя бы был повод. 

— Мистер Поттер, не ожидал авроров сегодня, прошу прощения. Разве вы не связывались с клиникой Малфоя? Это совершенно рядовое происшествие, тренировочные моменты. 

— Смерть Роджера Дэвиса — это тренировочный момент? Всего-навсего? — Гарри поправил очки и внимательно уставился на Селфриджа. — К вашему несчастью, в аврорате так не думают. Более того, мы крайне расстроены тем, что в крови ваших пострадавших игроков колдомедики обнаружили сложный и опасный яд. Как вы думаете, мистер Селфридж, как этот яд мог попасть в кровь игроков?

— Я… Я не знаю, — Селфридж замялся.

— Интересно. Получается, вы не знаете, что происходит в вашей команде?

— Не подумайте ничего дурного, мистер Поттер, — протянул Селфридж. — У команды было указание отрабатывать новую тактику. Они отличные ребята, толковые, все понимают и без меня. Так что меня не было в тот день на стадионе. 

— Погодите, мистер Малфой утверждает, что именно вы сказали ему о взбесившемся бладжере и падении. 

Селфридж поднялся из-за стола и принялся расхаживать по кабинету, заламывая руки. 

— Да. То есть, нет. 

— Говорите правду, мистер Селфридж. Вы не в том положении, чтобы врать и выкручиваться. Если желаете, можете вызвать своего адвоката. 

— Да гори оно огнем, — Селфридж топнул ногой и повернулся к Гарри. — Я был с молодой любовницей. Знаете, я теперь человек свободный, могу себе позволить. Когда Роджер и Рон упали с метел, это видел Аарон. Он связался со мной по каминной сети и сообщил о беде. Я примчался на стадион и вызвал колдомедиков. Вот. 

— Что ж, это лучше, чем ничего, — Гарри поджал губы. — Выходит, вы не видели никого из ребят перед тренировкой и не знаете, как мог яд попасть в их кровь.

— Не знаю, — буркнул Селфридж. — Поговорите с Синди. Это наша медсестра и она осматривает наших ребят перед каждой тренировкой. Кстати, они и сами скоро должны появиться, может, чего и расскажут. Вдруг Рон и Роджер гуляли где-то вместе и, не знаю, отравились еще до тренировки. 

— Хорошо. Где я могу найти Синди?

— Колдомедицинский пункт на первом этаже. Только вам придется выйти на улицу. Туда отдельный вход, справа от главного входа. 

— Спасибо, — Гарри кивнул и направился к выходу, однако в дверях вспомнил кое-что еще. — Мистер Селфридж.

— Да-да?

— Я бы не рекомендовал вам выезжать из страны, пока мы проводим расследование.

— Я под подозрением?

— Пока нет. 

— Мне не нравится ваше «Пока», мистер Поттер. Какой мне резон выводить из строя моих лучших игроков? Какой смысл рубить ветку, на которой я сам сижу? Душить курочку, которая несет золотые яйца? 

— Мне не нравится ваша халатность, мистер Селфридж. Вы, как свободный человек, можете позволять себе все, что угодно, но не в рабочее время. 

Не дожидаясь ответа, Гарри хлопнул дверью и вышел. 

Он торопливо спустился по лестнице и вихрем промчался мимо перепуганного Аарона. Однако перед входом в колдомедицинский пункт он все же немного сбавил темп — не хотелось напугать неизвестную Синди. 

— Добрый день, — произнес он, открыв дверь. — Вы — Синди?

Совсем юная девочка, сидевшая за столом, кивнула. 

— А вы — мистер Поттер, да?

— Верно. Я из аврората, Синди, и хотел бы поговорить с вами о Роджере Дэвисе и Рональде Уизли. 

Синди всхлипнула, и Гарри только теперь заметил, что у нее красные глаза. 

— Простите, мистер Поттер. Просто… Я специалист по травмам, могу делать осмотр, но со смертью никогда не сталкивалась. Поэтому, когда мальчики упали, я выбежала на стадион, но увидела Роджера, и… И…

— Испугалась, — закончил за нее Гарри. 

— Да. Я убежала к себе. 

— Я здесь не за тем, чтобы говорить с вами о колдомедицинской помощи.

— Разве? Я ведь здесь именно за этим, чтобы оказывать помощь. Я думала, вы пришли забрать меня в Азкабан, потому что я не помогла Рону. Мистеру Уизли. 

— Вряд ли вы помогли бы мистеру Уизли. Вы ведь специалист по травмам, а не по отравлениям. В крови Роджера и Рона обнаружили сложный и опасный яд. И я пришел к вам, потому что вы, как медсестра команды, могли бы помочь мне. Вы случайно не знаете, как мог яд попасть в кровь Роджера и Рона? И был ли он там перед тренировкой? Селфидж утверждает, что вы проверяете игроков перед каждой тренировкой.

— Совершенно верно. И если что-то не так, то у нас есть аптечка. Небольшая. Ну, на случай легких недомоганий. 

— Я могу на нее взглянуть?

Синди кивнула, поднялась из-за стола, подошла к небольшому шкафчику и достала оттуда коробку с зельями. 

— Прошу, мистер Поттер. 

Гарри открыл коробку и присвистнул, обнаружив два шприца с темно-красным зельем. Гарри пришлось немного напрячься, вспоминая хитроумное заклинание выявления ядов, которое им рассказывали на курсах аврорской подготовки и которое, честно говоря, еще ни разу не понадобилось, ведь всегда рядом был Эрни. Конечно, можно было позвать его прямо сейчас, но Гарри решил попробовать справиться самостоятельно. 

Он аккуратно провел над шприцом палочкой, воскрешая в памяти невербальную формулу заклинания. Зелье засветилось рубиновым цветом, но Гарри в упор не помнил, как это расшифровывается. 

— Прошу прощения, — буркнул он и взмахнул палочкой, призывая Патронуса. 

Белоснежный олень, возникший посреди кабинета, вызвал у Синди восхищенный вздох. 

— Эрни, будь добр, загляни на стадион «Пушек». Я в колдомедицинском пункте, нужно кое-что проверить. 

Олень мотнул головой и растворился в воздухе. 

— Скажите, Синди, а как Рон и Роджер чувствовали себя в тот день? Вы ведь осматривали их перед тренировкой. Они ни на что не жаловались?

— Нет, мистер Поттер. Оба были совершенно здоровы. А потом все пошло наперекосяк. Сначала Роджер и Рон. Вчера вот Клэйтон и Милори не явились на тренировку, сказали, будто им нехорошо. 

Гарри поморщился, вспоминая состав команды «Пушек». 

— Наши охотники, — уточнила Синди, видимо, заметив его замешательство. — Я не знаю, может, сегодня явятся. 

— Привет, — дверь открылась, пропуская Эрни МакМиллана. — Что тут у нас?

— Эрни, ты к этому ближе, пообщайся с Синди, проверь эти шприцы. Я хочу знать, что в них. А мне надо еще раз заглянуть к Селфриджу. 

— Да, хорошо, — Эрни кивнул, и Гарри бросился прочь из колдомедицинского пункта.

— Мистер Селфридж, почему вы не сказали, что вчера на тренировке не было еще двоих? — воскликнул Гарри, ворвавшись в кабинет менеджера.

— А что, вчера еще кто-то заболел? — Селфридж недоуменно воззрился на него.

— Мистер Селфридж, вы вообще в курсе, что происходит в вашей команде? Или вас ничего не волнует, кроме любовницы?

— Мистер Поттер, вы были женаты? Или, может, вы разводились?

— А вы слышали, что такое ответственное отношение к работе? Вы менеджер команды-фаворита, и так наплевательски относитесь к работе. 

— Это не ваше дело, — отмахнулся Селфридж. — Я где-то нарушил закон?

— Я подозреваю, что в вашей команде произошло массовое отравление, и потому требую выдать мне адреса всех ваших игроков. Их надо срочно осмотреть.

Селфридж побледнел и протянул Гарри блокнот. 

— Вот тут, на первой странице. Думаю, Дэвиса и Уизли нет смысла оповещать. 

— Мне омерзителен ваш цинизм, — бросил Гарри, поморщился и торопливо переписал адреса из блокнота, после чего выскочил из кабинета, не попрощавшись.

—Эрни, что у тебя?

— Уидосорос, — пожал плечами Эрни. — В шприцах. Мэм, в самом деле, вам же не хватило ума вводить зелье внутримышечно?

Синди не говорила не слова, только крупно дрожала, давясь рыданиями. 

— Я не помню, — только и смогла выдавить она. 

— Синди, вам придется аппарировать со мной, — произнес Гарри. — К сожалению, я вынужден арестовать вас по подозрению в убийстве. Эрни, если тебя не затруднит, передай этот список Драко. 

— Адреса игроков команды? Думаешь, они все отравлены?

— Я боюсь этой мысли. Пока что я считаю, что их нужно проверить. Всех до единого. И аптечку им на всякий случай отдай. Мало ли, что интересного они найдут. 

Синди совершенно не сопротивлялась, когда Гарри взял ее за руку и аппарировал.


	8. Глава 8

— И кому мы обязаны таким пополнением? — Тео недовольно окинул взглядом коридор, по которому сновали родственники новых пациентов, а также пара кодомедиков из Мунго. 

— Поттеру, — буркнул Драко, скользнул в приемную и закрыл за собой дверь. Выглядело это так, словно он трусливо скрылся от новых пациентов. На самом деле разыгравшаяся за окнами вьюга оказывала на него пренеприятнейшее воздействие, и шум, который создавала толпа в коридоре, только усугублял положение. 

— Малфой, не ворчи, — бросил Гарри, сидевший на диванчике в приемной и потягивавший кофе. — Я сам не ожидал, что так будет. Просто шел поговорить с менеджером, а вышел на готовое преступление. И тот, кто совершил его, попался мне в лапы. 

— Ага. А пострадавших к нам направили. 

— Ну, не я тебя вынудил с «Пушками» контракт подписывать, — Гарри пожал плечами и вернулся к своему кофе. 

— Привет. Как самочувствие? — дверь открылась, пропуская Джейка Винса. Хвост, в который он обычно собирал волосы, намок, и теперь обычно волнистые пряди свисали сосульками. 

— Мерлин, Винс, отвратительно выглядишь, — Тео рассмеялся. — Пройдись хоть согревающими чарами, а то на побитого кота похож. 

— Внутренне тоже, — фыркнул Винс, но все же развязал ленту, достал палочку и принялся просушивать волосы. — Вы не представляете, сколько я наслушался за полдня от главного колдомедика. Вот, даже переводить этих троих отправили. Мол, проконтролируй, Джейк, чтобы Малфой точно забрал их. 

Драко неприлично громко расхохотался. 

— Да он бы и не взял Эрдена, Клэйтона и Милори, если бы они были в сознании. Направил бы к менеджеру, а тот бы сразу дал ваши координаты. А тут ведь какое дело. Сначала новоявленная миссис Эрден прилетает с бессознательным телом, рыдает, падает в ноги, просит привести его в чувство и винит себя во всем. Потом появляется сестрица Клэйтона в такой же истерике. К Милори домой нас вызвал их сосед. Камин у них забился, бабуля Милори прибежала к соседу воспользоваться камином, а ее саму удар хватил прямо в гостиной. Хорошо, хоть успела сказать, в чем дело. А то бабулю бы забрали, а про внука и не узнали бы. 

— Погоди, еще раз, — протянул Драко и принялся массировать виски. В этот момент в приемную ввалился хохочущий Стенли. 

— Спасите меня от этой припадочной, — простонал он и рухнул рядом с Гарри на диванчик. 

— Миссис Эрден? — поинтересовался Джейк. 

— Я даже не представляю, как вы будете лечить бедолагу. Просто учитывайте, что в нем плещется около пинты Бодрящего Настоя, не меньше. 

— В смысле? — Тео схватился за голову. — Погоди, я запишу это. 

— Эрден женился неделю назад. Сознание он потерял сегодня ночью. Понимаешь, да? Его молодая жена решила, что совсем его измотала, ну и попробовала дать Бодрящего Настоя. А поскольку от колдомедицины она далека, влила в муженька сразу всю бутыль. 

Драко, несмотря на головную боль, покатился от смеха. Тео тихо икнул и сполз в кресло. 

— Так вы точно их забираете? — веселье Винса резко сменилось серьезностью. Тео кивнул, не рискуя открыть рот, чтобы смех не вырвался наружу. 

— Вот и славно. Надеюсь, хоть у вас получится объяснить миссис Эрден, что это не ее вина, и что муж ее не пал жертвой сексуального истощения. 

Стенли не выдержал и снова расхохотался, Винс еще пару секунд сохранял серьезность, но терпение его быстро иссякло, и он тоже разразился смехом. Гарри постанывал, держась за живот. 

— Ладно, нужно допросить тех, кто в сознании, а потом еще и побеседовать с их родственниками, — пробормотал он, утирая слезы. — Тео, будь другом, дай водички. 

Тео протянул Гарри стакан с водой. 

— Мой тебе совет, оставь миссис Эрден напоследок, — протянул Винс. 

— Спасибо, что предупредил, — Гарри кивнул и покинул приемную. 

— Я так понимаю, у главного колдомедика «Мунго» теперь стойкое неприятие к «Пушкам Педдл»?

— Ну, а чего ты хотел? — Винс достал из кармана сигареты. — Если бы тебе половину клиники разнес бладжер, ты бы тоже не обрадовался. 

— Не кури в приемной, — угрожающе произнес Тео. 

— Да, действительно. Идем в мой кабинет, — Драко распахнул дверь перед давним другом. 

— На самом деле мой смех — это нервное, — произнес Джейк, поджигая кончик сигареты. — Даже без родственников эти трое знатно измотали мне нервы. 

— Тоже Уидосорос? — спросил Драко обыденным тоном и выпустил дым в окно.

— Драккл! Уидосорос? Ты серьезно? — Винс еле удержал сигарету в руках и теперь таращился на Драко во все глаза. 

— А, ты же не в курсе. Прости, меня эта ситуация уже успела вымотать, и теперь мне кажется, что уже весь мир в курсе, что Дэвис умер от отравления Уидосоросом. 

— Кто-то умер? — Джейк все же выронил сигарету, но тут же поднял ее.   
Драко тяжело вздохнул и принялся пересказывать события предыдущих дней. По мере того, как он говорил, и без того худое лицо Винса вытягивалось. 

— Я и не знал, — протянул он и взмахнул палочкой, заставляя истлевший окурок исчезнуть. Впрочем, Драко тут же вытянул из пачки вторую сигарету, и Джейк последовал его примеру. 

— Ну, теперь знаешь. Малкольм с Ирвингом тут бились над противоядием. 

— Меня почему не позвали? — чуть обиженно протянул Джейк. — Ты же знаешь, как я люблю многокомпонентные зелья. Мог бы и пригласить поразвлечься.

— Тут претензии к Малкольму. Я решил максимально устраниться от лечения Уизли. Понимаешь, это бывший парень Гермионы, так что я решил исключить вопрос личной заинтересованности на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Вот за что я тобой восхищаюсь, так это за способность сохранять чистую голову в критической ситуации, — Винс покачал головой.

— Так было не всегда, не забывай.

Они замолчали на несколько секунд, глядя друг на друга. Винс нарушил тишину первым. 

— Ладно, неважно. Просто если понадобится помощь — не стесняйся, зови. И Малкольму передай. 

— Кстати о Малкольме, — Драко потушил окурок и выглянул в приемную. — Тео, будь добр, пригласи Малкольма. Мне нужно дать ему распоряжения. 

Тео кивнул и вышел из приемной. 

— Как думаешь, тот Уидосорос, который Эрни изъял в колдомедицинском пункте «Пушек», является вещественным доказательством?

— А что ты хочешь? Анализ яда? 

— Да, исходного образца. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что это Уидосорос? — Джейк нахмурился. — Ты понимаешь, да, что все зависит от концентрации отдельных компонентов? От реакции организма? От подавления отдельными клетками крови отдельных компонентов?

— Спасибо, Винс, Ирвинг уже прочитал мне краткую лекцию по Уидосоросу, — Драко хмыкнул. — И вообще, почему ты до сих пор в «Мунго»? Ты и Стенли.

— Да меня, в общем-то и в «Мунго» все устраивает, — Джейк пожал плечами, собрал волосы в хвост и перевязал лентой. — Но, конечно, если это предложение работы, то я буду чрезвычайно рад…

— Винс, трепло, — перебил его Драко. — У меня в отделении шесть игроков основного состава, два запасных охотника и один запасной загонщик, все с отравлением Уидосоросом. И остальные пациенты, как назло, пока не собираются выписываться. Как думаешь, это предложение работы или нет?

— Драккл, ты умеешь уговаривать, — Винс кровожадно улыбнулся. — Ну, тогда я пойду? Мне еще нужно убедить главного колдомедика в том, что мне срочно нужно уволиться и что я не могу отработать несколько положенных дней. 

— Завтра в девять, Винс. И Стенли с собой прихвати. Хотя зачем я вообще это говорю? 

— Да, мы все еще неразлучны. Правда теперь, когда в моей жизни появилась мисс Гринграсс, мы чуточку отдалились друг от друга. 

— Слава Мерлину, а то я уж грешным делом подумал... — Драко не договорил и рассмеялся. 

— О, Винс, привет, — дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошел Малкольм. — Драко, что в клинике стряслось? Куча народу, все шумят.

— К нам пожаловал полный состав «Пушек», даже запасных игроков привели. Пускай Ирвинг возьмет у всех образцы крови и сделает анализ, а тебе предстоит смотаться в аврорат и поговорить с Эрни. У него в каморке лежит два шприца с Уидосоросом, которые Поттер изъял у колдомедицинской сестры «Пушек». 

Малкольм ахнул.

— Умерь восторги, это вещественные доказательства. Но если получится одолжить у них буквально капельку для анализа — сделай это. И да, попроси Тео, пускай напишет тебе доверенность на случай, если для получения капельки Уидосороса придется писать официальный запрос от имени клиники. 

— Есть, сэр, — Малкольм шутливо козырнул. 

— И да, познакомься, это мистер Винс, с завтрашнего дня он будет работать с нами. 

— Очень приятно, мистер Винс, — нарочито чопорно произнес Малкольм. — Надеюсь, мы с вами сработаемся. 

Драко рассмеялся.

— Ладно, это все хорошо, но пора бы поработать. 

— А что все это время будешь делать ты?

— Максимально исключать фактор личной заинтересованности, — уклончиво ответил Драко. Впрочем, за окном бушевала такая метель, что все вопросы были лишними. 

— Драко прав. Идем, Винс. Мне еще давать распоряжения молодому дарованию. Действительно толковый малый, этот Ирвинг. 

Дверь за ними закрылась, и Драко наконец-то смог улечься на диван для посетителей и прикрыть глаза. 

***

— Мисс Анистон, кто дал вам шприцы? — Гарри устало оперся о столешницу и потер переносицу. Синди помотала головой. Слезы катились из ее глаз уже второй час, и ровно столько же длился допрос. Гарри подозревал, что управился бы куда быстрее, если бы его подозреваемая могла говорить больше двух слов подряд. 

— Я не знаю. Не помню, — Синди всхлипнула. 

— Ладно, мисс Анистон, я так чувствую, это бесполезно, — Гарри вздохнул. — Я выношу вам обвинение в убийстве и прошу вас подписать эту бумагу. 

— Что это? — Синди перепугано уставилась на протянутый ей лист пергамента. 

— Всего лишь ваша подписка о невыезде. Вам запрещено покидать страну до окончания расследования. 

Синди торопливо поставила подпись. 

— И еще, мисс Анистон. Я советую вам найти хорошего адвоката. 

— Вы можете кого-то порекомендовать? — осипшим голосом спросила Синди. 

— Грейнджер, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Она хорошо разбирается со сложными делами. 

Синди снова всхлипнула, кивнула, выхватила у Гарри копию обвинения и выскочила из кабинета.


	9. Глава 9

— Гермиона, к тебе посетительница, — Лаванда заскочила в кабинет и притворила за собой дверь. — Честно говоря, она ужасно выглядит. Заплаканная. Вся дрожит. Что-то бормочет про убийство и про Гарри. 

— Какого Гарри? — Гермиона опешила.

— Нашего, конечно. В смысле, Поттера. Нет, его не убили, — выпалила Лаванда, увидев, что Гермиона вмиг побледнела. — Сказала, будто это он ее к нам направил. 

— Лаванда, я понимаю, что посетительнице плохо, но хоть ты изъясняйся внятно, — буркнула Гермиона. — Пригласи ее и на всякий случай держи под рукой Успокаивающую микстуру. 

— Да уж, незаменимое зелье в работе адвоката, — фыркнула Лаванда и выглянула в приемную. — Мисс Анистон, проходите. 

Посетительница переступила порог, сжимая в руках тоненькую папку для бумаг. Мисс Анистон еле стояла на ногах и, похоже, могла с минуты на минуту упасть в обморок. 

— Прошу вас, — Гермиона постаралась улыбнуться как можно приветливее и указала на кресло. — Присаживайтесь и расскажите, что привело вас к нам. 

— Мистер Поттер, — выдохнула мисс Анистон и протянула Гермионе папку. — Я убийца.   
Она крупно задрожала всем телом и разразилась рыданиями. 

— Лаванда, чай, Успокаивающую микстуру! — крикнула Гермиона и забрала у мисс Анистон папку. Там обнаружился один лист пергамента, написанный явно рукой Гарри. Пробежав взглядом по строкам, Гермиона нахмурилась. 

— Выпейте, вам станет легче, — Лаванда протянула мисс Анистон маленькую рюмку с микстурой. — Вот так, пейте. Теперь воды. И чай, вкусный горячий чай с травами. Мы не сможем разобраться в вашей проблеме, если вы не сможете подробно рассказать нам, в чем дело. Для этого нам всем надо успокоиться. 

Мисс Анистон закивала и осушила рюмку с микстурой, торопливо запила ее водой, взяла со столика чашку с чаем и замерла, обхватив ее ладонями. 

— Вот так. Как вас зовут?

— Синди, — пролепетала та. 

— Вот видите, вы же почти не дрожите, — мягко произнесла Лаванда. — Я просто немного с вами поболтаю, пока мисс Грейнджер изучает документы. 

Она явно хитрила — документ был один, и Гермиона уже прочла его, но решила не мешать. Все-таки Лаванда еще со школьных времен могла узнать что угодно и у кого угодно, и если тогда это раздражало, то сейчас начало приносить пользу. Потому Гермиона спряталась за листом пергамента, сделав вид, что читает его второй раз. 

— Где вы работаете, Синди?

— Я? Я колдомедицинская сестра при команде «Пушки Педдл», — Синди снова вздрогнула.— Вы, наверное, уже знаете, что у нас случилось. 

— Вы о чем? — Лаванда мастерски изобразила непонимание. 

— А разве в прессе этого еще не было? У нас умер игрок, а второй травмирован, — прошелестела Синди.

— Какой ужас, — Браун театрально прижала руки ко рту. — Но при чем же тут вы?

— Я… Я сама не поняла. Я осматривала игроков перед тренировкой. Наверное, мне было плохо, я все помню, как в тумане. Потом они вышли на поле. Я смотрела из окна, как ребята летают. В тот день все шло наперекосяк, если честно. Мне было плохо — а, я ведь это уже сказала. Потом бладжер сошел с ума. Потом Роджер упал, за ним Рон. Я пошла на поле, ведь это моя обязанность — оказывать первую помощь при травмах, а потом отправлять пострадавших в клинику. Но я… Понимаете, я занимаюсь травмами, я не привыкла к трупам. А Роджер, он был…

Синди всхлипнула, ее руки задрожали и она поставила чашку на столик, вероятно, боясь уронить. Лаванда неуловимым движением откупорила пузырек с Успокаивающей микстурой, налила немного в рюмку и протянула Синди. 

— Тихо-тихо, выпейте. 

Синди выхватила у нее рюмку, опрокинула в себя залпом, кривилась и быстро запила зелье чаем. 

— Впрочем, чаем тоже можно, — Лаванда кивнула. — Итак, Роджер. Роджер Дэвис, если я правильно помню состав команды?

— Да-да, он самый. Роджер Дэвис и Рон Уизли. Я струсила и побежала к Аарону, нашему охраннику. Сказала, что у Роджера нет пульса и надо что-то делать. Джейсона, нашего менеджера, не было на стадионе. Аарон побежал к камину, связался с Джейсоном и попросил явиться на стадион. 

— Бедняжка, неужели они свалили все произошедшее на вас?

— Дело в том, что мистер Поттер был вчера у нас на стадионе, был в моем колдомедицинском пункте и нашел в моей аптечке два шприца с тем ядом, которым отравились Роджер и Рон. 

— Погодите, там был яд? — делано удивилась Лаванда. — Я думала, они просто…

— Я тоже, пока мистер Поттер не сказал, что колдомедики нашли в крови Роджера и Рона яд. И он нашел два шприца с таким же ядом у меня в кабинете. Но понимаете, я не помню, откуда у меня эти шприцы, зачем они мне. Я вообще не знаю, делала я игрокам уколы или нет. 

— Синди, — произнесла, наконец, Гермиона, отложив в сторону ее папку. — Я уверена, что это интересное дело. Я готова защищать вас и, думаю, в конце концов, у нас получится увести вас от Азкабана. Но вам придется следовать моим указаниям. 

Синди часто закивала. 

— Надеюсь, у вас нет секретов? Того, что вы желали бы никому не показывать?

— Мисс Грейнджер, мое доброе имя и свобода сейчас важнее любых секретов. 

— Что ж. Думаю, Терри Бут из Отдела Тайн умеет справляться с забывчивостью. Синди, как вы смотрите на легилименцию?

— Простите, а что это? — Синди вытаращилась на Гермиону.

— Это не больно, совершенно, — заверила та. — Мистер Бут извлечет ваши воспоминания, и отделит те части, которые относятся к вашему делу. С помощью этой практики мы доказали невиновность не одного человека, так что у вас есть все шансы оказаться оправданной и найти настоящего убийцу. 

— Конечно, я согласна! — Синди вскочила на ноги. — Воспоминания у меня самые обычные — я ведь простая колдомедицинская сестра, а не какой-нибудь член, прости, Мерлин, Визенгамота. 

Лаванда насилу сдержала смех. Гермиона внешне сохраняла спокойствие, а потому повернулась к ней. 

— Лаванда, будь добра, сделай мне копию этого постановления, а потом свяжись с Терри и забронируй у него пару часов для Синди. Мне уже не терпится заняться этим делом. 

Лаванда кивнула и выскочила. Синди снова уселась в кресло, сцепила пальцы в замок и уставилась на Гермиону, как на божество. 

— Мистер Поттер, наверное, и сам не верит в то, что это я убила. Хоть и дал мне эту бумагу. 

— Почему вы так думаете? — Гермиона чуть наклонила голову. 

— Он бы не посоветовал мне такого хорошего адвоката, если бы думал, что я действительно преступница, — простодушно ответила Синди и снова уставилась на Гермиону. 

— Терри ждет вас завтра в половине десятого утра, — Лаванда вернулась в кабинет и протянула Синди ее постановление. 

— А куда идти? 

— Давайте поступим так: в девять утра я буду ждать вас в Атриуме Министерства. Мне все равно нужно будет переговорить с мистером Бутом, — Гермиона мягко улыбнулась. 

— Спасибо, мисс Грейнджер, спасибо большое, — Синди поднялась с места. — Я уже могу идти?

— Да, на сегодня мы закончили, — Гермиона кивнула. — До встречи. 

— Всего доброго. До свидания, мисс Браун. 

— Пока, — Лаванда улыбнулась и помахала ей рукой. 

Как только дверь за Синди закрылась, Гермиона подошла к окну и открыла его. 

— Выпьем кофе? — она повернулась к Лаванде. Та кивнула и вышла, чтобы через минуту вернуться с кофейником. 

— Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я? — Лаванда разлила кофе по чашкам и протянула одну Гермионе, которая стояла у открытого окна и задумчиво смотрела на Синди, пересекавшую улицу. Маленькая, неуверенная, словно потерянная сама для себя, она шарахалась то от прохожих, то просто на ровном месте. 

— Если она кого-то и убила, то только по неосторожности, — Гермиона подожгла кончик сигареты. — Или она очень хорошо играет на публику. 

— Да, это странно, — Лаванда проследила взглядом за Синди. — Почему не аппарировала из холла «Плазы»? Хотя если это правда, и с ее памятью что-то случилось, не исключено, что она сейчас плохо ориентируется в пространстве. Можно спросить у мальчиков, если хочешь. 

— Да, пожалуй, придется. Хотя завтра все станет ясно, как только мы попадем к Терри. Кстати, весомый аргумент в пользу того, что Синди не убийца.

— То, что она согласилась посмотреть воспоминания? — Лаванда улыбнулась. — Да, мне тоже так показалось. Гермиона, можешь не верить в гадания и предчувствия, но что-то мне подсказывает, что Синди не может быть убийцей. 

— Лаванда, твоя феноменальная интуиция нас еще не подводила, — Гермиона рассмеялась и выдохнула дым в распахнутое окно. — Но все же следует подкрепить ее доказательствами. 

— Да уж, интуиция — не довод для Визенгамота, — Лаванда нахмурилась. — Что ж, надеюсь, поход к Терри принесет свои плоды. 

Гермиона кивнула. 

— Я бы хотела поговорить с Гарри об этом деле. Сообщить ему, что я представляю интересы Синди. Может, удастся посмотреть на какие-нибудь улики. 

— Так ты в аврорат сейчас? Я просто собиралась в клинику к Тео. У нас заканчивается Успокаивающая микстура, а он где-то такую хорошую берет. Может, поделится бутылочкой-другой. 

— Заодно посмотришь, так ли ужасна обстановка в клинике, как нам описывают, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Мне уже становится интересно, что там творится, но я пока держусь. 

— А я просто сгораю от любопытства. Иначе попросила бы у Тео адрес поставщика, — выпалила Лаванда и выскочила из кабинета.


	10. Глава 10

Когда Лаванда вошла в холл клиники, Малкольм стоял у стойки ресепшен и пил кофе. 

— Привет, — он несколько вымученно улыбнулся. — Зашла к Тео? 

— Да, — она кивнула. — А тебя, я смотрю, совсем загоняли. 

— Такая уж у меня работа, — Малкольм развел руками. — В лаборатории сейчас совершенно невозможно находиться. Ирвинг колдует над сложным противоядием от Уидосороса. Знаешь, такой многокомпонентный яд. Очень сложный. Каждому пациенту требуется индивидуальное противоядие. 

Лаванда поморщилась и покачала головой. 

— Неужели ты о нем не слышала? Ну и ну! — Малкольм удивленно округлил глаза. 

— Ни слова до недавних событий, — она пожала плечами. — Так уж вышло, что не все оканчивали Академию колдомедицины. 

— И Тео не рассказывал тебе? О противоядии, — уточнил Малкольм. — Хотя, вы, наверное, дома совсем другим заняты. Ладно, слушай. Во-первых, он вариативный. Я имею в виду то, что зельевар по своему усмотрению может менять концентрацию основных ингредиентов, чтобы достичь того или иного эффекта. Во-вторых, на каждый организм он действует по-разному. Разлагаясь в крови, Уидосорос образует несколько ядовитых соединений, каждое из которых надо вывести из организма. Более того, иногда человек может быть абсолютно невосприимчив к одному продукту разложения Уидосороса, но при этом получить смертельное отравление другим. Так, например, было с Роджером Дэвисом. Уидосорос в его организме разложился на три составляющих. Два из них подкрепленный недавним лечением организм без проблем поборол, но! Некоторые зелья, которыми пичкали Дэвиса, тот же Костерост, например, немного ослабил его сердечную функцию. А ведь третий компонент разложения Уидосороса влияет как раз на сердце.

— Малкольм, — неуверенно протянула Лаванда. — Я уверена, Гермиона бы с радостью поддержала дискуссию и, вероятно, даже навела бы тебя на какую-то мысль, но я не сильна в зельях. Я просто заглянула к Тео. К тому же, он где-то добывает прекрасную Успокаивающую микстуру. 

— Пожалуй, самое нужное в работе адвокатской конторы, — хохотнул Малкольм. 

— Смейся — не смейся, а она у нас заканчивается. Знаешь ли, к нам ходят либо рыдающие в три ручья дамы, либо то и дело хватающиеся за сердце гоблины. 

— Я думал, у гоблинов нет сердца, — буркнул Малкольм. — Хотя нет, я точно знаю, что есть. Лежал тут у нас один. Кстати, сердечком мучился, бедолага. Так над золотом трясся, что чуть приступ не заработал. Ну да это мелочи. Тео все равно отправился на встречу с поставщиками. 

— И ты решил развлечь меня разговором? — Лаванда рассмеялась. — Милой светской беседой о многокомпонентных ядах? Это очень мило с твоей стороны, спасибо. 

Малкольм вздохнул и поджал губы. 

— Неужели я и впрямь зануда? 

— Не то, чтобы совсем зануда, но… 

— Малкольм, где тебя пикси носят? — в холл выскочил Джейк Винс. — А, Лаванда, привет. Как поживаешь? Прости, украду у тебя Малкольма. Мы, понимаешь, за кофе его послали, а сами дышим парами ипопаточника. 

—Малкольм! — Лаванда шутливо топнула ногой. 

— Исчезаю, — тот поднял руки вверх, признавая поражение, и ретировался. 

— Ну вот, теперь я могу подышать свежим воздухом, — Джейк вздохнул и поправил волосы. 

— Рада тебя видеть, Джейк. Тео говорил, Драко переманил вас со Стэнли к себе. 

— Это было не так-то сложно, — Винс усмехнулся. — Всего-то предложил собраться старой компанией, сварганить пару сложнейших противоядий, провести несколько головоломных исследований — это же наше любимое. Как в старые добрые времена. 

Лаванда хихикнула. 

— Да уж, вы любите заковыристые задачки. 

— Да и вы не отстаете. Скажи, что тебе нужна консультация колдомедика для твоего нового дела, и я весь твой. 

Лаванда звонко рассмеялась. 

— Не думаю, что Дафна и Тео одобрят это, — она шутливо погрозила Винсу пальцем. — И ты не угадал. Новое дело у нас только сегодня появилось, и консультация колдомедика пока не нужна. А вот Успокаивающая микстура у нас закончилась. 

— Эх, — Винс деланно расстроено вздохнул. — Что ж, такова моя судьба, чахнуть в подземелье в компании зелий, настоек, котлов и хмурых типов, не видеть белого солнца и красивых женщин. 

— Винс, если бы Дафна это услышала, тебе бы пришлось несладко! 

— Что ж, отправляюсь восвояси, — Винс закатил глаза, но тут же приоткрыл один и покосился на Лаванду. — А ты пока можешь в приемной кофе попить. Драко на месте, можешь с ним поболтать.

— Наконец-то дельная информация. Спасибо. 

Джейк вздохнул и поплелся в подвал. Лаванда же направилась наверх, думая о том, что, возможно, Джейк мог бы ей понравиться, если бы она не встретила Тео раньше. Впрочем, эти мысли она отогнала прочь, как лишние и ненужные. В ее жизни все было прекрасно, так зачем же было думать о том, что может быть могло случиться. 

— Лаванда. 

Она замерла как вкопанная и медленно повернулась на зов. В голове промелькнула мысль, что она только что сама себя сглазила. Другого объяснения не было и быть не могло.   
Перед ней стоял Рон. Бледный, с залегшими под глазами тенями, осунувшийся, но он все же был жив и — по прогнозам Тео и Драко — шел на поправку. 

— Привет, Рон, — Лаванда улыбнулась и даже сделала шаг навстречу. — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Когда ты пришел в сознание?

— Сегодня ночью, — процедил Рон. — Я не ожидал от тебя такого, Лаванда. Все, что угодно, но не это. 

— Ты о чем? — Лаванда часто заморгала. 

— Не надо невинно хлопать ресницами. Ты и Гермиона. Связались с этими мерзкими змеями. 

— Ох, Рон, прекрати, — Лаванда отмахнулась. — Столько лет прошло. Ты не можешь пронести школьную неприязнь через всю свою жизнь. 

— Это не просто неприязнь, — Рон покачнулся, но все же сделал пару шагов вперед. — Кто-то из них может быть виновен в смерти моего брата. Фреда, помнишь такого?

Лаванда сглотнула. Конечно, она помнила. 

— Или профессора Люпина. Или Тонкс. 

— Рон, но ведь ты прекрасно знаешь, что тогда произошло, — тихо возразила она. — Ты прекрасно знаешь имена убийц. И знаешь, что они либо наказаны, либо мертвы. Тео сбежал тогда с Блейзом, если ты об этом. 

— Еще лучше. Трус. Несчастный трус — вот кого ты выбрала. 

— Не думала, что тебя это все еще заботит, — в ее голосе прорезался холод. — К чему называть другого трусом, если ты сам в свое время был недостаточно смел, чтобы сказать правду? Признаться, что отношения опостылели, что тебя что-то не устраивает, было так сложно, правда? 

Он прижался к стене и тяжело задышал. 

— Если тебе нехорошо, давай я позову кого-то, и тебя проводят в палату, — Лаванда чуть смягчилась. — Я говорила с Малкольмом, он заведует здесь лабораториями. Он утверждает, что яд, которым ты отравился, разлагается на несколько компонентов, один из которых воздействует на сердце. 

— Предательство воздействует на сердце похлеще любого яда, — буркнул Рон.

— Давай поговорим о предательстве, — Лаванда стиснула зубы. — Мы с тобой поговорим о предательстве, да? Или о лжи? Или о том, как бросить друга? Кто помог мне, когда никто не рисковал брать на работу недообращенного оборотня? Кто вытянул меня из черной ямы? Ты даже не вспоминал, что я есть! Парвати, Симус — да, они были рядом. Гермиона, которая решила дать мне возможность вырваться из беспросветной серости. Но не ты. 

— И не Нотт, — отрезал Рон. 

Руки крупно дрожали от негодования, от невозможности донести свою мысль до этого упрямца. 

— Рон, — она собрала в кулак остатки воли. — Послушай. Я жила своей жизнью, никого не трогала, никому не мешала — кроме парочки преступников, пожалуй. И тебе было абсолютно безразлично, где я, с кем я, как я. Пока мы не встретились в коридоре клиники сегодня. Пожалуйста, пусть тебе и дальше будет безразлично. 

И все-таки голос сорвался, и Лаванда всхлипнула. 

— Что происходит? 

Дверь за ее спиной стукнула, и в коридор вышел Драко Малфой. 

— А, ты здесь, — Рон сжал кулаки. — Просто прекрасно. Сейчас-то мы с тобой поговорим. 

— Если вы желаете обсудить курс лечения, мистер Уизли, то я могу пригласить сюда вашего лечащего колдомедика, мистера Джокунда, и он побеседует с вами. Я очень рад, что вы пришли в себя, однако не рекомендовал бы вам нагружать организм долгими прогулками. Уидосорос коварен, и вам лучше будет соблюдать постельный режим. 

На бледном лице Рона заиграли желваки, а шея пошла пятнами. 

— Ты, — он с ненавистью смотрел на Драко. — Да как ты только посмел забрать меня в свою дрянную клинику? 

— Прошу прощения, этот вопрос вы можете обсудить с менеджером вашей команды, мистером Селфриджем, если не ошибаюсь. Контракт с командой был заключен с его подачи.

— Джейсон? Поверить не могу. Да он же классный парень! Вывел нашу команду в первую лигу. «Пушки» никогда еще так высоко не забирались в списке. Да мы фавориты только благодаря Джейсону! А ты и его умудрился обвести вокруг пальца. 

— Думаю, мне стоит сообщить мистеру Селфриджу, что вы пришли в себя. Он будет очень рад, — холодно произнес Драко, и Лаванда, по щекам которой текли горькие слезы обиды, никак не могла понять, почему он остается непроницаемым. 

— Давай. Как только Джейсон явится сюда, я ему про тебя все расскажу, и он немедленно расторгнет контракт. 

— Конечно, мистер Уизли, — Драко кивнул. — Однако я настоятельно рекомендую вам дождаться мистера Селфриджа в своей палате. Пойдемте, мисс Браун. 

Он осторожно подтолкнул Лаванду к двери приемной. Она, как в тумане, переступила порог. Драко вошел следом и прикрыл за собой двери. 

— Успокойся, присядь, выпей микстуру, — Драко налил в рюмку Успокаивающую микстуру, наполнил стакан чистой водой и поставил перед Лавандой. Та вздохнула, проглотила микстуру, запила и выдохнула, чувствуя, как дрожь постепенно стихает. 

— Неужели я этого заслужила? — спросила она, подняв голову и посмотрев на Драко. 

— Нет, — он взмахнул палочкой, создал салфетку и протянул Лаванде. — Гермиона говорит, Уизли надо привыкнуть к новому положению вещей. Пусть так, но, думаю, Джейсон Селфридж должен придать ему немного ускорения в этом направлении. Посиди пока в моем кабинете. Тео появится с минуты на минуту и отведет тебя домой или, если пожелаешь, обратно в офис. 

Лаванда кивнула, утерла слезы, вошла в кабинет Драко, присела на диван и уставилась в одну точку. Сам же Драко занял место Тео в приемной и бросил щепотку Летучего Пороха в переговорный камин. 

— Джейсон Селфридж? У меня для вас хорошие новости.


	11. Глава 11

Лифт в виде телефонной будки, поскрипывая, опустился в Атриум Министерства Магии, и дверца распахнулась, выпуская Гермиону. Синди уже переминалась с ноги на ногу у стойки дежурного колдуна. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, доброе утро, — в ее голосе звучала неприкрытая радость. 

— Доброе утро, Синди, — Гермиона подошла к ней и улыбнулась. — Ну что, вы готовы?

— Да-да, я уже даже зарегистрировала палочку. 

— Замечательно, — Гермиона ободряюще кивнула и сама протянула палочку дежурному колдуну. 

— Мисс Гермиона Грейнджер, адвокат, сопровождение для мисс Синди Анистон во время ее визита в Отдел Тайн, — скрипучим голосом произнес дежурный. 

— Да-да, все верно.

— Мистер Бут ждет вас, — скрипнул колдун и вернул палочку Гермионе. 

— Что ж, идемте, Синди, — произнесла та и двинулась к лифту, на ходу застегивая сумочку. — Сейчас мы с вами спустимся в Отдел Тайн, а там мистер Бут все вам расскажет. Ничего особенного делать не надо, просто постарайтесь расслабиться. 

Синди кивала, торопливо семеня следом. То ли она так переживала перед процедурой, то ли побаивалась всего вокруг, включая саму Гермиону, но в лифте они спускались в абсолютном молчании, и было заметно, как у Синди дрожат руки.

— Доброе утро, — Терри встретил их у самого лифта. — Мисс Анистон, я полагаю?

Синди уставилась на Терри и медленно кивнула. 

— Меня зовут Терри Бут, я министерский легилимент и я помогу вам. 

Его голос звучал мягко, убаюкивающее, и Гермиона отметила, что руки Синди перестали дрожать. 

— Все, что я увижу и услышу, не покинет стен моего кабинета, пока вы сами не пожелаете этого. Процедура совершенно безболезненная, от вас не требуется ничего, кроме присутствия. 

Синди снова кивнула, уже куда увереннее. Похоже, она боялась не столько самой процедуры, сколько встречи с незнакомым министерским сотрудником. Так что теперь, услышав, как и что говорит Терри, она заметно расслабилась. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, вы с нами? 

— Я, пожалуй, подожду в коридоре, — Гермиона покачала головой. Отчего-то ей подумалось, что ее присутствие будет смущать Синди. Та с удивлением посмотрела на Гермиону, но только пожала плечами и смело вошла в распахнутую перед ней дверь Отдела Тайн. Терри вошел в кружащуюся комнату за ней, но повернулся и подмигнул, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь. Гермиона осталась в коридоре одна. Конечно, можно было наведаться к Гарри и Симусу, поговорить с ними об уликах обвинения, но Гермиона не знала точно, насколько долго Терри планирует работать с Синди. Так что решено было подождать немного в коридоре, а уже после процедуры отпустить Синди домой и заглянуть в аврорат. 

Ждать долго не пришлось — уже минут через пятнадцать Терри вышел в коридор и прислонился к стене рядом с Гермионой. 

— Ну, как прошло? — та обеспокоенно посмотрела на Бута.

— Очень мило со стороны мисс Анистон, — Терри усмехнулся. — Похоже, бедняжка не спала всю ночь, и потому уснула прямо на стуле, пока я работал с ее памятью. Это, кстати, здорово облегчило мне задачу. Когда люди переживают, они хоть немного, но сопротивляются воздействию. А твоя новая подопечная оказала мне услугу. Если не секрет, что она натворила?

— Ее подозревают в убийстве, а теперь еще и в массовом отравлении. Якобы делала спортсменам инъекции опасного яда. 

— Маггловским методом? Занятно, занятно, — Терри покачал головой. 

— Наверное, я не должна этого говорить, но погиб Роджер Дэвис. 

Терри вмиг погрустнел и осунулся. 

— Хороший был малый, — вздохнул он. — Он ведь с моего факультета. 

— Я помню, Терри, — Гермиона кивнула. — Вот только Синди… Знаешь, мне не кажется, что она способна убить кого-то. 

— Я поработаю с ее воспоминаниями, — Терри прищурился. — Я буду внимательным. Очень внимательным, Гермиона. 

— Ты всегда такой, Терри, — она сжала его запястье. — Что будем делать с Синди? Я хочу сказать, сейчас. Она спит в твоем кабинете. 

— И совершенно мне не помешает, — отмахнулся Терри, напустив на себя самый безразличный вид, хотя Гермиона видела по глазам, что новость о смерти Роджера его задела. 

— Если тебя это затрудняет…

— Нет, все нормально. Я понимаю, что она может быть невиновна. В конце концов, я смогу установить правду, когда поработаю с ее воспоминаниями. Просто — не стану скрывать — мне больно слышать знакомые имена в списках погибших. Сколько их еще должно быть, Гермиона?

Она лишь покачала головой вместо ответа. 

— Терри, я тебе еще нужна? Просто я хотела заглянуть еще к Гарри. 

— Да, конечно. Я позабочусь о Синди. 

— Спасибо, — Гермиона неловко улыбнулась и нажала кнопку вызова лифта. Створки разъехались, и она вошла в кабину. Терри так и стоял у своей двери, словно не решаясь вернуться. Похоже, ему требовалось некоторое время, чтобы переосмыслить услышанное. Бут всегда выглядел строгим и сдержанным, и для всех оставалось загадкой, что у него внутри. Пожалуй, Гермиона только что приоткрыла завесу этой тайны. 

— Я идиотка, Гарри, — выпалила она, ворвавшись без стука в кабинет авроров и усевшись за стол. 

— Нет, Гермиона, пожалуй, главный идиот здесь я, — пробормотал Гарри. — Синди Анистон вряд ли действовала по собственной инициативе. Что, если она выполняла приказ своего начальника?

— Думаешь о Джейсоне Селфридже? — Гермиона закусила губу. — И как я только сама не сообразила? Бедняжка могла даже не знать, что в тех шприцах! Ну конечно! Ты хочешь допросить Селфриджа?

— Да. Прямо сейчас собираюсь на стадион «Пушек». 

— Если что, можешь припугнуть его кое-какой деталью. Я только что из Отдела Тайн. Синди Анистон нанесла визит нашему дорогому легилименту и сдала воспоминания. Так что даже если Селфридж станет утверждать, будто не давал ей шприцов, скажи, что воспоминания Синди у нас. Точнее, у тебя. 

— Спасибо, Гермиона, — Гарри заметно повеселел. — А что у тебя случилось? Прости, что сразу не спросил. 

— Я была у Терри и проговорилась ему о смерти Роджера. Официального заявления никто так и не сделал, но я не смогла удержаться. Кажется, Терри очень сильно расстроился. 

— Не помню, чтобы Терри так уж сильно дружил с Роджером, — Гарри почесал в затылке. — Хотя эти умники с Рейвенкло всегда держались особняком. Кто знает, что происходило в их гостиной. 

Гермиона кивнула. 

— Кстати, а где Симус? 

— В Административной службе. Воюет с ними за нашу отчетность. 

— Какой ужас, — Гермиона покачала головой и вскочила с места. — Ладно, не буду тебя задерживать. 

В офис она вернулась в крайне расстроенных чувствах. 

— Только не говори, что ты тоже была в клинике, — мрачно произнесла Лаванда. 

— Нет. А ты? Ты вчера как ушла, так и не вернулась. Что-то случилось?

— Ничего особенного, если не считать того, что я встретила Рона и немного с ним поболтала, после чего Драко пришлось влить в меня полбутылки Успокаивающей микстуры, а потом Тео отвел меня домой. Разве Драко не рассказал тебе?

— Честно говоря, нет, — Гермиона покачала головой. — Вся эта ситуация с «Пушками» страшно его нервирует. Ходит сам не свой. Плохо спит, почти не ест и постоянно молчит. Но теперь я, кажется, понимаю, почему вчера он был чернее тучи. 

— Он сказал, что ожидал чего-то подобного. Хотя, с другой стороны, Рон пришел в себя и это хорошо. Значит, их лечение действенное. И никто не упрекнет Драко и Тео в том, что они предвзяты к Рону. 

— Вот уж точно, — произнесла Гермиона и хотела спросить еще что-то, но переговорный камин у стола Лаванды вдруг вспыхнул зеленым. 

— Лаванда! Гермиона уже вернулась из Министерства? — раздался встревоженный голос Терри. 

— Да, Терри, я на месте. Что-то случилось? — Гермиона наклонилась к камину. 

— Я начал просматривать воспоминания твоей клиентки, Синди. Дело дрянь, Гермиона. 

— Что случилось? 

— У нее каша из воспоминаний в голове, — выпалил Терри. — Совершенная каша. Тут очень много работы. Похоже, мне придется все выходные промучиться с ее памятью, и это еще наиболее оптимистичный прогноз. А вообще я бы советовал тебе показать Синди специалистам. У нее что-то с головой. Тут может понадобиться вмешательство колдомедиков. Поговори об этом с Драко. 

— У него и без меня забот хватает, — Гермиона скривилась. 

— Что-то случилось? — в голосе Терри прорезались тревожные нотки. 

— Да, у него в клинике полный состав «Пушек Педдл», все отравлены тем же ядом, от которого умер Роджер. Мне кажется, ему сейчас не до моих проблем. 

— Это ужасно, я не спорю. Но ты все же подумай, что можно с этим сделать. Я мог бы начать работать с Синди, но, боюсь, может понадобиться поддержка. 

— Ты сам сможешь установить причину этого состояния?

— За выходные постараюсь. 

— Тогда поговорим об этом в понедельник, — Гермиона бросила короткий взгляд на календарь. — К тому же сегодня уже вряд ли кто-то станет этим заниматься. Кстати, Синди еще спит?

— Да. Я отведу ее домой, когда проснется. С такой кашей в голове не хочется позволять ей перемещаться самостоятельно. 

— Спасибо, Терри, — у Гермионы с души словно камень рухнул. — Ладно, до связи. 

— До связи, — бросил Терри, и камин потух. Гермиона выпрямилась и повернулась к Лаванде. 

— Бедный Терри, — протянула та. — Получить такую задачу в пятницу. А ты, Гермиона, неправа. Нужно поговорить с Драко. 

— Лаванда, — Гермиона вздохнула. — Я не хочу его лишний раз трогать и… Я даже не знаю. Мне кажется, мы поторопились с решением жить вместе. У меня такое чувство, словно я ему мешаю. 

— Глупости какие! — Лаванда топнула ногой. — Ладно, я поговорю с Тео. В конце концов, он заместитель Драко и имеет право поручить одному колдомедику поработать с Синди. Одного вполне хватит!

— Да, наверное, ты права, — Гермиона тяжело вздохнула и двинулась в свой кабинет. 

— А для тебя на выходные тоже будет задание, — строго произнесла ей вслед Лаванда. — Поговорить с Драко о том, что между вами происходит. 

Гермиона повернула голову и посмотрела на Лаванду через плечо. Да, пожалуй, она была права, и им с Драко действительно стоило поговорить.


	12. Глава 12

Утро субботы выдалось ясным. Гермиона тихо поднялась с кровати, стараясь не разбудить Драко, и прокралась на кухню. Занавески на окнах были распахнуты, и яркий солнечный свет заливал стол, стулья и шкафчики, плясал зайчиками на отполированных до блеска ручках и начищенной посуде, а маленький верный Тоби стоял на табурете-лесенке у разделочного столика и тихо напевал что-то под нос, колдуя над завтраком. 

— Хозяйка Гермиона уже проснулась? Можно подавать завтрак? 

— Можешь не торопиться, Тоби, — Гермиона мягко улыбнулась и посмотрела за окно, на припорошенную инеем лужайку. Казалось, вчерашние сомнения навеяло исключительно тучами, что хмурились с неба всю неделю, а теперь, под яркими лучами солнца все переживания казались не столь существенными. 

Она вздрогнула, когда на плечо легла ладонь. 

— Драко, — Гермиона повернулась и посмотрела в его лицо. — Я думала, ты еще спишь. 

— Проснулся, когда не нашел тебя рядом, — он обнял ее двумя руками, зарываясь носом в густые волосы. — Если хочешь, можем сегодня куда-то сходить. Неделя выдалась просто ужасной, нужно развеяться. 

— Завтрак готов, — пискнул Тоби и с хлопком исчез. 

— Я хотела с тобой поговорить, — тихо произнесла Гермиона, вывернулась из объятий Драко и уселась за стол.

— Почему мне не нравится этот тон? — Драко чуть прищурился. — Что-то случилось?

— Мне кажется, мы немного поторопились с решением съехаться, — она сказала это своей чашке, стараясь не смотреть на Драко. 

— Ты так думаешь? 

— Иногда мне кажется, что я мешаю тебе заниматься своими делами. Тебе хочется посидеть в тишине, подумать, тем более, сейчас, когда на тебя свалились «Пушки». И я честно стараюсь не мешать тебе, но я знаю, что иногда даже простое присутствие другого человека может напрягать. 

Она наконец-то осмелилась поднять голову и посмотреть на Драко. Он сидел, выпрямившись, приложив кулак к губам, и смотрел на нее не выражавшим ни единой эмоции взглядом. 

— Драко? — переспросила Гермиона и принялась крутить в пальцах чайную ложечку. Под этим холодным пронизывающим взглядом невозможно было оставаться спокойной. Нет, конечно, Гермиона обладала недюжинной выдержкой, но она была хороша на работе, а дома она могла позволить себе немного расслабиться. По крайней мере, она так считала. 

— Ты действительно так думаешь? — голос был таким же, как и взгляд. Холодный, колючий — такой мог бы быть предвестником гнева, определенно. 

— Мне иногда так кажется, — уверенно повторила Гермиона. 

Драко беззвучно встал с места, заложил руки за спину и сделал круг по кухне. Гермиона вцепилась в ложечку и наблюдала за ним одним лишь взглядом. У них с Роном случались скандалы, когда он вскакивал, с грохотом отбрасывая стул, принимался метаться по комнате или кухне, выкрикивая и размахивая руками. Драко же был абсолютно беззвучен, и Гермиона не знала, не понимала, что делать. Возможно, было бы лучше, если бы он начал шуметь, как и Рон — с такими ситуациями она уже сталкивалась и умела гасить такие вспышки. Драко же казался глыбой льда, и невозможно было догадаться, зол он, расстроен или задумчив. Или же ему все равно. Наконец, он замер у окна, все еще держа руки за ровной, вытянутой по струнке спиной. 

— Мне очень жаль, что у тебя складывается подобное впечатление, — глухо произнес Драко. — Мне действительно жаль. Потому что это не так. 

— Драко, — Гермиона поднялась с места и осторожно тронула его за плечо. Он повернулся и сгреб ее руки в свои ладони. 

— Прости. Я не думал, что мои рабочие проблемы могут так на тебя повлиять. Я привык переживать свои трудности сам, прятать их в глубине души, обдумывать наедине с самим собой. Прости. Твое присутствие в моей жизни — лучшее, что могло случиться. Видимо, я слишком глубоко погрузился в свои проблемы, раз заставил тебя чувствовать себя лишней. 

Гермиона порывисто обняла его. 

— Мерлин, я такая глупая. У тебя и без того сложные времена, а тут еще и я со своими претензиями. Хуже Лаванды, честное слово. Мне ужасно стыдно, — она уткнулась лбом в плечо Драко.

— Но тебе не должно быть стыдно, — он провел рукой по ее волосам. — Если тебя что-то тревожит, нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы сразу сказать об этом. Я не хочу, чтобы мы утаивали что-либо друг от друга. 

Гермиона вздохнула с облегчением и поцеловала Драко в щеку.

— Садись завтракать. Тоби так старался. 

Драко усмехнулся и вернулся на свое место. 

— У меня есть одна мысль, — произнес он, когда с завтраком было покончено. — Я уже говорил о том, что нам нужно развеяться? Давай съездим в «Птицу»? 

Гермиона улыбнулась и кивнула. 

— Вот и замечательно. Собирайся, а я пока свяжусь с Блейзом, спрошу, не намечается ли там сегодня какое-нибудь представление. 

Как оказалось, представления в «Птице» не намечалось. Впрочем, ресторан работал исправно. Едва Драко с Гермионой переступили порог, как к ним подошла Луна Лавгуд в легком серебристом одеянии свободного кроя. 

— Предсказание для посетителей, — блаженно улыбаясь, произнесла она и протянула небольшую резную шкатулку, в которой лежали свернутые в трубочку кусочки пергамента. 

— Спасибо, Луна, — Гермиона запустила руку в шкатулку и достала одну трубочку, только чтобы не обижать Луну. Драко последовал ее примеру, но тут же развернул свое предсказание, пробежался взглядом и хмыкнул. — Интересно. Удачное попадание. 

— Приятного дня, — Луна просияла и двинулась дальше. 

— Ты просто не хотел ее обижать, да? — спросила Гермиона, как только они уселись за стол. 

— Нет, действительно интересное предсказание, — Драко протянул ей пергамент, на котором переливалась всеми цветами радуги надпись: «Ты сможешь объяснить все на языке танца». — Я знаю, что это просто общая фраза, но именно это я и собирался сделать. Мы давно не танцевали. С самого отпуска. 

Гермиона улыбнулась, уносясь мыслями на небольшую яхту, дрейфующую в море. 

— Было хорошо, — мечтательно протянула она. 

Драко поднялся со своего места и подал ей руку. 

— Тогда, думаю, ты не откажешь мне в повторении?

Гермиона встала, положила руки Драко на плечи, и он повел, увлекая ее в центр небольшого зала ресторана. Они кружили в танце, будто внутри тонкой, не видимой для других оболочке, надежно укрывавшей от тревог и забот. Гермиона чувствовала, как сомнения улетучиваются с каждым шажком, как в душе разливается спокойствие и уверенность, которых ей так не хватало в последние дни. Драко бережно, но в то же время уверенно обнимал ее за талию, и это было лучшим подтверждением того, что он не злится на утренний разговор, что между ними, в их маленьком мире все осталось неизменным. Пожалуй, предсказание не солгало, и танец оказался действительно убедительнее любых слов. 

— Я танцевал бы с тобой вечность, — произнес Драко. — Тем более, ты заметно успокаиваешься. 

— Правда?

— Да. Еще пару минут назад ты была самым настоящим комком нервов, а теперь ты расслабилась. Я чувствую. Думаю, пора закрепить результат обедом, а потом мы вернемся к танцам. Клянусь, мы проведем здесь столько времени, сколько тебе пожелается. 

Гермиона рассмеялась и покосилась на столик, на котором уже ждал их обед. 

— Если позволишь — один маленький вопрос, и мы за все выходные не вернемся к обсуждению работы, — произнесла Гермиона, когда они вернулись на свои места. 

— Разумеется. 

— Я сейчас занимаюсь делом Синди Анистон, колдомедицинской сестры «Пушек». Вчера мы были у Терри, хотели взять воспоминания для подтверждения алиби. Но Терри столкнулся с некоторыми трудностями. В голове у Синди самая настоящая каша из воспоминаний. Терри обещал за выходные попытаться разобраться с причинами, но, боюсь, может понадобиться вмешательство колдомедиков. Если ты не против… 

— Разумеется, я возьмусь, — с улыбкой произнес Драко прежде, чем Гермиона успела договорить. — Я не понимаю, почему ты сомневалась. 

— Просто на тебя и так свалилась целая квиддичная команда, и я подумала, что возиться с Синди тебе будет некогда. 

— Квиддичной командой занимаются Малкольм, Джейк, Стенли и Ирвинг. Думаю, этой команды хватит, чтобы поставить на ноги «Пушек». Так что я в твоем полнейшем распоряжении. Как только Терри озвучит причину, я возьмусь за устранение последствий. 

Гермиона радостно выдохнула. 

— Неужели ты сомневалась в том, что я соглашусь помочь? Даже если бы я был занят, я бы выделил тебе одного из лучших своих специалистов. Гермиона, почему ты сомневаешься? 

Она виновато улыбнулась. 

— Просто вся эта ситуация с «Пушками»... Драко, не думай, что только ты нервничаешь. 

— Мы оба на взводе, — он согласно кивнул. — Прости еще раз. Пожалуй, мне стоит больше с тобой беседовать. Хотя, признаться, я боялся показаться слишком уж занудным. 

— Ни в коем случае, — Гермиона рассмеялась. — Зельеварение и лечение проклятий всегда были мне интересны. 

— Но об этом мы поговорим в будние дни, правда? Эти выходные только наши. 

— Только наши, — согласно кивнула Гермиона. — Никакие Синди, Роны и прочие «Пушки» не помешают. 

Драко отставил пустую тарелку, поднялся с места и снова протянул Гермионе руку, приглашая на танец. 

Спустя три часа, собираясь домой, Гермиона обнаружила на столике так и не прочитанное предсказание, и развернула пергамент. 

«Из-за туч всегда выходит солнце», — значилось на листке. Гермиона аккуратно сложила его и убрала в сумочку. Конечно, она не верила в предсказания, но не могла не отметить, что слова Луны Лавгуд сбывались или, по крайней мере, попадали в тон дня.


	13. Глава 13

— Гермиона у себя? — донесся из приемной голос Бута. Дверь отворилась, и Гермиона повернулась на звук. Терри, хмурый и заметно осунувшийся, прошел по кабинету, уселся в кресло для посетителей и обхватил голову руками. 

— Мерлин, Терри, что с тобой? — Гермиона с тревогой посмотрела на него.

— Работал все выходные, — буркнул тот. — И результаты мне не нравятся. 

— Может, хочешь выпить кофе? Я попрошу Лаванду, чтобы она принесла тебе чашку. 

— Нет уж, спасибо, я за два дня литра три выпил, — Терри хмуро усмехнулся. — Того и гляди, из глаз кофе польется. Так что я, пожалуй, пропущу часть с чаепитием и сразу перейду к делу. В общем, я насилу собрал воспоминания нашей Синди воедино. 

— Собрал? 

— Да. Они состояли из разрозненных кусков. Кстати, вынеси особую благодарность тому, о придумал повесить напротив ее стола календарь и часы. Они здорово меня выручили. Иначе я не представляю, как бы собирал эти сценки. 

— Какие сценки?

— Пятнадцать минут утра среды, потом сразу вечер пятницы, потом возврат в обед четверга и так бесконечно. 

— И много у тебя этих воспоминаний?

— Я не говорил, с каким временным промежутком работал? Неделя, Гермиона. Последняя неделя перед отравлением. 

Гермиона подавила в себе желание погладить беднягу Терри по голове, извлекла из пачки сигарету и подкурила. 

— И мне дай, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Терри, подходя к окну. 

— Не помню, чтобы ты курил, — Гермиона протянула ему пачку. 

— Я мучился с этими воспоминаниями двое суток, чтобы сегодня в пять часов утра увидеть, что все абсолютно бессмысленно, — бросил Терри и поджег кончик сигареты. 

— Что значит — бессмысленно? 

— Она как будто сама с собой разговаривала. В прямом смысле, Гермиона. Она сидела в полнейшем одиночестве в кабинете и разговаривала сама с собой. Обсуждала что-то, доказывала. 

— Терри, — осторожно начала Гермиона. — Ты не думал, что она чем-то больна?

— Нет. Отсутствуют основные признаки душевного расстройства. При подобного рода заболеваниях лица в воспоминаниях размыты, звуки приглушены, акцент смещается на детали, подчас незначительные. Если хочешь знать, мой наставник показывал мне два таких воспоминания. В первом мужчина не слышал ничего вокруг, не видел предметов — зато звук капающей из крана воды звучал набатом. Во втором воспоминании, принадлежавшем женщине, был ее муж. Я видел, как он открывает рот, но его губы неразборчиво шевелились, прочитать по ним было невозможно. На звук ориентироваться было бессмысленно: даму явно зациклило на одной фразе, произнесенной, похоже, куда раньше. В воспоминаниях Синди звук и картинка достаточно четкие, когда я их собрал по времени, получилось цельное полотно. Вот только мне не дает покоя то, как она разговаривала сама с собой. 

— Брось, Терри, все иногда разговаривают с собой. Я вот, например. 

— Ты говоришь и за себя, и за собеседника. А вот Синди говорила только за себя. Голос собеседника принадлежал ей же, вот только губы Синди в этот миг были сомкнуты.

Гермиона потушила окурок в пепельнице, нахмурилась и пристально посмотрела на Терри. 

— Я хочу поговорить с игроками. Хотя бы с теми, что в сознании. Драко говорит, в себя пришли не все, но те, кто способен связать два слова, могут что-то вспомнить, я думаю. 

— Отличная мысль, — Терри тоже потушил окурок и прокашлялся. — Ладно. Я сегодня отосплюсь, а завтра на свежую голову попробую выяснить, в чем причина такого ее состояния. 

— Хорошо, — Гермиона кивнула. — Кстати, вот еще что. Драко согласился помочь, если понадобится его вмешательство. Если ты назовешь вероятные причины такого ее состояния, чтобы он мог от чего-то отталкиваться

— Хорошо. Я постараюсь как можно скорее дать хоть какие-то предположения, — Терри потер глаза и двинулся к выходу. 

— Ну, что там? — Лаванда заглянула в кабинет через минуту.

— Что-то крайне странное. Он пока не разобрался, что с Синди. Я хочу наведаться в клинику, поговорить с игроками. Может, они смогут что-то рассказать о Синди и вообще о том, что происходило в команде. 

— Гермиона, — Лаванда скривилась. — Честно говоря, клиника сейчас не самое лучшее место. 

— Лаванда, я туда не из праздного любопытства собираюсь, а ради дела. Уж прости, но мы из-за работы сталкивались с куда более неприятными личностями, чем слегка недовольный Рон. 

— Слегка недовольным я бы его не назвала, — буркнула Лаванда. — Но ты права. С игроками надо переговорить. Просто… 

Она замялась, и Гермиона вздохнула. Лаванда так и не призналась, что именно сказал ей Рон, но, судя по ее состоянию в последние дни, ничего доброго или приятного она не услышала. 

— Я не собираюсь обращать внимание на его слова.

— Почему он считает, что может сейчас о чем-то рассуждать? — воскликнула Лаванда, и в ее голосе прорезались злые слезы. — Он не имеет ко мне никакого отношения! Почему он позволяет себе давать оценку моим действиям?

— Мерлин, Лаванда, — Гермиона усадила ее в кресло и выскочила в приемную. 

Успокаивающая микстура стояла на полочке около папки с документами, и Гермиона схватила ее, взяла со стола стакан и поспешила вернуться в кабинет. 

— Твое состояние меня волнует, — сообщила она, пока Лаванда была занята тем, что пила микстуру и запивала ее водой. — Ты разговаривала с Тео?

— Нет, — тихо вздохнула Лаванда. — Тогда, после инцидента в клинике он отвел меня домой, и я сразу уснула, а потом как-то не до того стало. 

— Это говорит мне та, что просила не замалчивать проблему? — Гермиона горько усмехнулась. — Пожалуй, мы с тобой куда сильнее похожи, чем нам казалось.   
Лаванда всхлипнула и уткнулась Гермионе в бок. 

— Выпей еще Успокаивающей микстуры. Должно помочь, — Гермиона погладила ее по плечу и ободряюще улыбнулась. — Мы это переживем. Как пережили сестер Верлоген. 

Лаванда грустно улыбнулась и потянулась за стаканом. 

— Я постараюсь поскорее вернуться, — заверила ее Гермиона и аппарировала.

Оказавшись в холле клиники, Гермиона уверенно направилась на второй этаж, в кабинет Драко. Нужно было рассказать ему о новостях, которые принес Терри Бут, а еще — попросить его сопроводить ее к тем игрокам, которые пребывают в сознании. 

— Привет, — она уверенно распахнула дверь приемной и махнула Теодору рукой. — Драко у себя?

— Да, и никуда сегодня не собирался, насколько я помню, — буркнул Тео, не отвлекаясь от бумаг. 

— Тео? — Гермиона остановилась в полушаге от двери кабинета Драко и повернулась к столу, за которым сидел Нотт. — У тебя все в порядке?

— Нет, ничего не в порядке, — в его голосе звучало раздражение. — Лаванда сама не своя все эти дни. С того самого момента, как Уизли пришел в себя. Я понимаю, что между ними все уже давно кончено, но после разговора с ним она меня как будто избегает. 

— Мерлин, Теодор! — Гермиона в гневе топнула ногой. 

— Что — Теодор? Теодор занимался своей работой, а когда вернулся на свое место, обнаружил, что его женщина накачалась под завязку Успокаивающей микстурой, аппарировал ее домой, где она благополучно заснула на пуфе в прихожей. И с того момента она полностью погрузилась в свой мир. Что я должен думать? 

— Ты мог бы просто спросить, разве нет? — дверь кабинета со стуком распахнулась, и в приемную вышел Драко. 

— Она сказала только то, что слова Уизли ее задели. 

— Это так и есть, — заверила его Гермиона. — Ты же знаешь Лаванду, она может быть ужасно впечатлительной. Просто поговори с ней. 

— Слушай, Тео, серьезно, — Драко присел на диван напротив его стола. — Я слышал часть их разговора. Уизли все еще считает нас врагами. И что мы желаем всем вокруг зла. 

— Он не перерос это, — Гермиона вздохнула.

— Ладно, пусть он думает так про меня, я и впрямь был военным преступником. Но не ты, — продолжил Драко. — И поэтому тебе сейчас не помешало бы доказать Лаванде, что Уизли неправ насчет тебя. Но каждая минута, когда ты равнодушно молчишь, только подтверждает его слова. 

Тео поднял голову и смерил Драко скептическим взглядом. 

— Получилось слишком пафосно? — Драко покосился на Гермиону. 

— На мой вкус — да, — она пожала плечами. — Но смысл правильный. Тео, Лаванде нужно увидеть, что она не ошиблась в тебе. Не то, что Рон хуже, а то, что ты лучше. Рон для нее никто. Он вылечится и пропадет из ее жизни, но сейчас, пока он на виду, тебе стоит показывать себя в наиболее выгодном свете. 

— Крайне рекомендую ресторан при «Птице», — Драко подмигнул, и Гермиона толкнула его локтем. 

— И вообще, Драко, я пришла по делу, а не советы раздавать! Я хочу опросить тех игроков, которые в сознании. Мне нужны любые свидетельства, которые помогли бы установить, что происходило с Синди в последнее время. 

— А что говорит Терри?

— Да в том-то и дело, что Терри не знает, что с Синди. У нее в голове каша из отрывочных воспоминаний за ближайшую неделю, но на заболевание это не похоже. Мы не можем опираться только на ее воспоминания, нужны показания очевидцев. 

— Я понял, — Драко поджал губы. — Ладно, идем. 

Гермиона вслед за ним вышла в коридор и направилась к палате. 

— Итак, здесь двое. Сознание не теряли, общее отравление, недомогание, — Драко остановился перед палатой. — Сегодня они уже принимали противоядие, так что их день свободен. Я о том, что Малкольм не прервет допрос тем, что пациентам нужно выпить зелье. 

— Это хорошо, — улыбнулась Гермиона, и Драко открыл перед ней двери палаты. 

— Доброе утро, господа, — произнес он, войдя. — Позвольте представить мисс Гермиону Грейнджер. Она — адвокат вашей колдомедицинской сестры, Синди Анистон.

— А зачем Синди адвокат? — недоуменно спросил игрок, чья кровать располагалась у окна, и отложил выпуск «Пророка» на тумбочку. 

— Простите, мистер…

— Робинсон. 

— Мистер Робинсон. Наверняка этого еще не было в газетах. У вашей команды хороший щит от журналистов, надо полагать. Мисс Анистон обвиняют в отравлении всей команды и убийстве Роджера Дэвиса. 

— Синди? Да ну, глупости какие! — воскликнул Робинсон, и его сокомандник тоже неодобрительно заворчал. 

— Синди бы не стала этого делать. Она и пикси не обидит! 

— И именно поэтому я здесь, — Гермиона кивнула. — Ваши показания могут помочь снять обвинения с Синди. Мне нужно, чтобы вы рассказали, как она себя вела всю неделю перед происшествием. 

Она положила пергамент на одну из тумбочек, извлекла из сумки новое Прытко Пишущее Перо, которое тут же замерло в ожидании над бумагой. 

— Синди вообще недавно с нами. Ее новый менеджер нанял где-то через неделю после прихода. Вообще практически все поуходили, когда Джейсон пришел. Ему новых пришлось нанимать. Только игроки не поменялись, — Робертсон вздохнул. — Но Синди хорошая. Она мне сначала показалась немного странной.

— Да, вечно растерянная, оглядывается, как будто хочет спросить у кого-то совета. И Мерлин с ним, это же ее первая работа. 

— Потом привыкла, стала чуть увереннее, — продолжил Робертсон. — А на прошлой неделе она снова стала ужасно неуверенной. 

— Настолько неуверенной, что стала разговаривать с собой. 

— Простите? 

— А, МакФлинн, ты об этом! — Робертсон закивал. — Это было и в день происшествия. С утра мы пришли на осмотр — это обязательная процедура перед тренировкой. Зашли в кабинет, а Синди сидит за столом сама не своя и бормочет: «Мы ведь должны сделать укол, правда?» Подождала немного, будто ей кто-то отвечал, а потом снова: «Конечно, конечно, мы помним, как это важно». Я бы, драккл дери, подумал, что она разговаривает по маггловскому телефону, если бы не видел обе руки. 

— То есть, вы думаете, что она разговаривала сама с собой?

— Ну, наверное. Не знаю. Мы спросили, с кем Синди говорила, но она не ответила. Она вообще была удивлена, что мы заметили, как она болтала.

— Да, Робертсон, ты тогда еще посмеялся, что она завела себе воображаемого друга. 

Гермиона кивнула. 

— Спасибо, вы очень помогли. Можно попросить подписать показания? 

Гермиона протянула им исписанный пергамент и перо — на сей раз обычное. Робертсон и МакФлинн оставили свои росчерки. 

— Спасибо, господа. Отдыхайте, — Драко кивнул и распахнул дверь палаты, выпуская Гермиону в коридор. 

— Думаешь, это помешательство?

— Прытко Пишущее Перо? — Драко недоуменно уставился на Гермиону. — Серьезно?

— Да, Драко, это Прытко Пишущее Перо и это чрезвычайно удобно, если настроить его на официальную манеру речи, а не на мерзкие статейки, как это сделала Скитер. В конце концов, это лишь инструмент. У всех волшебников есть палочки — не отказываться же нам от них только потому, что Волдеморт и Гриндельвальд ими пользовались. 

— Да, пожалуй, ты права. 

Драко остановился перед следующей палатой и вздохнул.

— Гермиона. Ты знаешь, кто в этой палате. 

— Драко, — Гермиона аккуратно тронула его руку. — Я знаю, что меня может ждать. Я готова услышать все, что он скажет, и ничего из этого не собираюсь принять близко к сердцу. Не так близко, как Лаванда. 

— Хорошо, — Драко нахмурил брови, но все же кивнул и распахнул двери палаты.


	14. Глава 14

Рон читал в кровати, полулежа, а под потолком мигал зеленым добрый десяток огоньков диагностических заклинаний. Увидев вошедших, он отложил журнал и скрестил руки. Хмурое выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего. Драко тоже зримо напрягся и попытался отодвинуть Гермиону в сторону, словно Рон мог вскочить и броситься на нее — слишком уж угрожающе он сдвинул брови. 

— Здравствуй, — произнесла Гермиона, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Да, пожалуй, это было не так-то легко — разговаривать с человеком, который был весомой частью ее жизни в течение трех четырех лет, а потом резко разорвал отношения. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Она слышала себя словно со стороны. Неживой, будто бы с металлическим отзвуком голос   
эхом отбивался от стен палаты. Гермиона всеми силами старалась сделать так, чтобы ни одна мышца на лице не шелохнулась, ведь, зная Рона, любая ее эмоция сейчас могла спровоцировать бурю. Как, впрочем, и холодная отчужденность, которую она избрала, как лучшую тактику. 

Рон демонстративно отвернулся. 

— Мистер Уизли пришел в себя в среду вечером. Пока что мистер Джокунд, его ведущий колдомедик, продолжает следить за состоянием мистера Уизли, но в данный момент его жизни и здоровью ничего не угрожает, — ответил Драко. Гермиона вздрогнула, услышав в его голосе холод, но тут же взяла себя в руки, понимая, что Драко ведет ту же игру, что и она. 

— Я могу с ним поговорить?

— Нам не о чем разговаривать, — процедил Рон, который, похоже, тоже сдерживался изо всех сил. — Ты слишком низко пала. 

Гермиона поджала губы и прикрыла глаза. 

«Главное, чтобы ты оставался на высоте, разумеется», — промелькнуло в голове, но сказать это означало бы спровоцировать взрыв. 

— Рон, выслушай меня, — голос стал еще жестче, еще холоднее. 

— Нет, — отрезал Рон, схватил с тумбочки журнал, раскрыл его на первой попавшейся странице и отгородился им от Гермионы с Драко. 

— Что ж, — нарочито безразлично фыркнула Гермиона и повернулась к выходу. — Синди Анистон придется отправиться в Азкабан. Очень, очень жаль, но такова жизнь. 

— Синди? В Азкабан? За что?

Короткий шелест и тихий шлепок упавшего на пол журнала вызвал у Гермионы победную улыбку. 

— Вероятно, из-за того, что ее подозревают в массовом отравлении игроков и убийстве, — бросила Гермиона через плечо. — Твои показания могли спасти ее, но… 

— Погоди! — вскричал Рон, и кровать скрипнула. 

— Мистер Уизли, я напоминаю, что мистер Джокунд рекомендовал вам избегать чрезмерных…

— Я помню, Малфой, отстань, — удивительно, но в голосе Рона не было злости. — Гермиона, что произошло?

Она снова повернулась, пересекла палату, уселась на стул у стены и достала пергамент. 

— Так мы поговорим? Это хорошо. Не для меня, а для Синди в первую очередь. Я собираюсь представлять ее интересы в суде, так что мне нужна наиболее полная картина того, что происходило в команде незадолго до того, как вы все оказались тут.

— А Роджер Дэвис — в лаборатории на столе для вскрытия, — мрачно напомнил Драко. 

— Роджер? Вот же драккл, — Рон поджал губы и зажмурился, но через миг тряхнул головой и снова посмотрел на Гермиону. — Это не Синди. Кто угодно, но не Синди. 

— Объясни, почему. 

— Она милая, наивная девчонка, чуть рассеянная. Помнишь Луну Лавгуд? Вот та бы точно сказала, что у Синди в голове гнездо с мозгошмыгами. Глупо звучит, знаю, но это самое удачное сравнение. 

Прытко Пишущее Перо над пергаментом Гермионы покачнулось, как будто бы в замешательстве. 

— Она постоянно все забывала. У нее было штук десять напоминалок, куча цветных стикеров, блокнотов, списков. И все равно она сомневалась. Уж не знаю, почему так, но она сомневалась в каждом своем шаге. Я помню, в пятницу, как раз за два дня до происшествия, мы с ребятами позвали ее посидеть с нами в кафе. Просто по-дружески. Она так испугано на нас смотрела, потом отвела взгляд и начал бормотать: «А может, пойти с ними? Они хорошие, правда. Нет? Точно нет? Хорошо». И такие паузы между репликами делала, будто ей в голове кто-то отвечал. Или кто-то невидимый и неслышимый. Я еще подумал, что она немного нездорова или перетрудилась. Может, надышалась парами какого-то зелья. Она же колдомедик. 

— Колдомедицинская сестра, — недовольно проворчал Драко, но Рон не обращал на него ни малейшего внимания. 

— А потом? После того, как она посовещалась с кем-то невидимым и неслышимым? — с нетерпением спросила Гермиона, и даже Прытко Пишущее Перо подрагивало от любопытства. 

— А потом она снова посмотрела на нас, отказалась, извинилась и ушла домой. До понедельника мы ее не видели. 

— Что-нибудь еще странное было? Может, кто-то забирал ее, ждал у стадиона?

— Нет. Не думаю. Она всегда попадала на работу через камин в холле административного корпуса, и точно таким же путем отправлялась домой. Никогда с нами не гуляла, хотя мы предлагали. 

Гермиона подождала, пока Прытко Пишущее Перо поставит точку, и убрала пергамент в сумку. 

— Спасибо, Рон. Ты очень помог мне. Надеюсь, у меня получится добиться снятия подозрений с Синди. 

— Если получится, я возьму все свои слова обратно и даже извинюсь перед Малфоем! — выпалил Рон. 

Драко повернул голову и смерил его недоуменным взглядом. 

— Прошу прощения?

— Просто Синди стала нашим другом, хотя и не принимала участия в командных посиделках. Она очень хорошая и не заслуживает того, чтобы попасть за решетку. 

Гермиона поднялась на ноги и улыбнулась. 

— Выздоравливай скорее, — почти тепло произнесла она. — А мне нужно еще поговорить с другими игроками — двое ваших в сознании — а потом наведаться в Министерство. Чем раньше я приобщу ваши показания к делу, тем больше шансов, что Аврорат не зациклится на Синди и продолжит расследование. 

Рон кивнул и поднял упавший журнал. 

— Держи меня в курсе, пожалуйста, если тебе не тяжело, — произнес он. Похоже, слова давались ему с трудом. 

— Обязательно, — Гермиона кивнула, и Драко распахнул перед ней двери палаты. 

— Ах ты маленькая лгунья, — рассмеялся он, когда они вернулись в приемную. — Бедный Уизли был уверен, что он один может защитить Синди. 

— Драко, я знаю его не один год, так что приблизительно догадывалась, на какой рычаг надо нажать, чтобы он согласился сотрудничать. 

Тео перевел взгляд с Драко на Гермиону и обратно. 

— Раскрутили Уизли на показания?

— Ага. И он пообещал, что извинится перед Драко за свое поведение, если у меня получится оправдать Синди. 

— Это подозрительно, — Тео закусил кончик пера. 

— Что именно?

— Лично мне эта фраза кажется до ужаса странной. Он ненавидит Драко, и должно произойти что-то из ряда вон выходящее, чтобы он извинился. А тут он говорит такое. Как будто Синди невозможно спасти из-за решетки. 

Драко нахмурился.

— По аналогии с «Пикси на горе свистнут?» Думаешь, Уизли как-то замешан?

— Ох, бросьте, — Гермиона махнула на них рукой. — Наверняка Рон имел в виду совсем другое. Например, это могла быть попытка получше меня замотивировать. Не думаю, что Рон способен отравить целую команду сложным, многокомпонентым зельем.

Драко с Тео переглянулись. 

— Что, говоришь, у Уизли было по Зельеварению? Отвратительно? — фыркнул Нотт.

— Не Тролль точно, — Драко пожал плечами. — Это я бы точно запомнил. 

— Выше Ожидаемого, если вы не возражаете, — Гермиона поджала губы. — Имейте совесть, это все же мой школьный приятель. 

— Который потом нагадил тебе на голову, — напомнил Тео.

— Ладно, неважно, — Драко включил заднюю. — Действительно, Уизли вряд ли воспользовался бы зельем. Это и впрямь слишком сложно. Тем более у него был доступ практически к каждому игроку. Общая раздевалка, совместные гулянки. Если ему мешал кто-то из игроков, ему вовсе не нужно было травить всю команду. 

— Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Уизли более прямолинейный, — Тео согласно кивнул, и Гермиона удовлетворенно улыбнулась. 

— Конечно, я не записала это, но запомнила и обязательно передам аврорам вместе с показаниями, — она погладила кожаный бок сумочки, в которой лежали пергаменты с показаниями игроков. — Если Гарри и Симус сочтут это подозрительным, думаю, они проверят свои догадки. Но, скорее всего, у преступника не было прямого доступа к команде, возможно даже, что и на стадион. Вот почему он действовал через Синди. Так, мне срочно надо в Министерство!

— К Поттеру?

— Да. А еще мне нужно скопировать эти записи для Терри. Завтра он снова вернется к работе над воспоминаниями Синди, и эти свидетельства должны ему помочь. 

— Кстати, изложи свои догадки Поттеру. Ну, по поводу того, что преступник не имел доступа к команде. 

— Обязательно. У нас будет долгий разговор.

— Так тебя забрать от Министерства или еще успеешь вернуться в офис? — Драко приобнял ее за плечи. 

— Не берусь загадывать, — Гермиона ласково погладила его по щеке. — Езжай лучше сразу домой, а я сама доберусь через камин. И попроси Тоби, пусть он приготовит шоколадное печенье. Безумно сладкого хочется. 

— Это все нервное напряжение, — Драко прижался губами к ее виску. — Может, капельку Умиротворяющего бальзама в вечерний чай?

— Посмотрим, как пройдет встреча в Аврорате, — она выскользнула из его объятий, быстро поцеловала в щеку и аппарировала с громким хлопком.


	15. Глава 15

— Что это? — Гарри недоуменно воззрился на Гермиону, которая выложила перед ним пергаменты. 

— Показания игроков «Пушек Педдл». Все, как один, заявляют о том, что Синди была немного не в себе в последнее время, но на убийцу она точно не тянет. 

— Честно говоря, Гермиона, я близок к тому, чтобы снять с Синди подозрения. Во всяком случае, в умышленном нанесении вреда. 

— Ты хочешь переквалифицировать дело? — Гермиона вцепилась пальцами в столешницу. — Мерлин, Гарри, скажи, что ты этого хочешь. 

— Да, пожалуй, это можно так назвать. Слишком уж все неоднозначно. Утверждать, что Синди ни в чем не виновата, я не могу. В конце концов, в ее аптечке найдены шприцы с Уидосоросом, она своими руками вколола яд игрокам, так что, пожалуй, вопрос лишь в том, сделала она это умышленно, или же была другая причина. 

— Ты должен, Гарри, нет, ты просто обязан прочесть то, что я принесла. 

— Хорошо, хорошо, — пробормотал Гарри и взял в руки бумаги, наверняка только за тем, чтобы успокоить Гермиону. Но по мере чтения его лицо вытягивалось все сильнее, принимая все более недоуменный вид. 

— Что это за голос в голове, с которым она советовалась?

— Я не знаю, — отрезала Гермиона. — Наверняка, это одна из причин, по которой воспоминания Синди напоминают кашу. 

— Ты о чем? — Симус, до сих пор хранивший молчание, оживился.

— Да о том, что я отправила Синди к Терри Буту, и он сказал, что в жизни не встречал подобных воспоминаний. Такое ощущение, что ее память разрезана на кусочки и перемешана. 

— Это как?

— Как там говорил Терри, — Гермиона уставилась в потолок, припоминая слова Бута. — Утро вторника, потом вечер четверга, потом обед среды. Что-то в этом роде. 

— Вся ее память такая?

— Терри забрал у нее воспоминания за неделю, которая предшествовала инциденту, и там действительно все в таком состоянии. Он мучился все выходные, собирая эти отрывки в правильном порядке. 

— Ты не думала, что ее кто-то проклял?

— Может и проклял. Я не знаю. Терри сегодня отсыпается, а завтра вернется к работе и сможет точно сказать, в чем дело. Гарри, Симус, если он подтвердит, что Синди прокляли или каким-то образом повергли ее в это ужасное состояние, я буду вынуждена требовать переквалифицировать дело, а Синди сделать не подозреваемой, а пострадавшей. 

Симус нахмурился. 

— Нет, конечно, мы ее вылечим. Драко готов в любой момент заняться ее здоровьем, как только Терри озвучит четкие причины. 

— Но тогда нам нужно будет искать того, кто сделал такое с Синди. Мерлин, мы даже не знаем, что именно с ней сделали. 

— Уверена, это один и тот же человек, — Гермиона перевела взгляд с Гарри на Симуса и обратно. — Посудите сами, если преступнику нужно было ввести игрокам яд руками Синди, ему нужно было контролировать эти самые руки. Думаю, именно преступник сделал Синди невменяемой. 

— Логично. 

— Кстати, Гарри, ты не говорил с менеджером «Пушек»?

— Говорил, допрашивал, угрожал Азкабаном. Хотя мотивы у него нулевые. Селфридж утверждает, что не стал бы пилить сук, на котором сидит, портить колодец, из которого черпает воду, и прочее. 

— И я его понимаю, — вклинился Симус. — «Пушки» приносят ему стабильный доход, к чему травить всех игроков. Ладно, я понял бы, если бы Селфридж отравил только Роджера, только Рона — кого-то одного. Личные счеты.

— Он мог уволить игрока, который перешел ему дорогу. Селфриджу ни к чему травить всю команду. 

— Значит, нужно понять, кому мешала команда, — задумчиво произнесла Гермиона, и Гарри с Симусом дружно расхохотались. 

— Гермиона, прости, ты гениальный адвокат, умнейшая ведьма века, но в том, что касается квиддича, ты плаваешь. «Пушки Педдл» за один сезон с предпоследнего места в Лиге взлетели до уровня фаворитов. Как думаешь, скольким людям они могли мешать?

— Кажется, всему спортивному сообществу, — Гермиона скривилась. 

— Вот именно. О феномене «Пушек» не писала, разве что, «Трансфигурация сегодня». Потому что они в принципе своем о квиддиче не пишут. 

— И потому мы в тупике, — Симус вздохнул. — Из всех, кому насолили «Пушки» и Джейсон лично нужно выбрать того, кто мог бы решиться на массовое отравление. У кого вообще не было иного выхода. 

— «Коршуны», — выдохнул Гарри. — Следующая игра у «Пушек Педдл» намечалась с «Кентервильскими Коршунами».

— Предлагаешь поговорить с их менеджером? — Симус заерзал на стуле.

— Да-да, а еще со всем их личным составом, и парой других команд, которых «Пушки» в этом сезоне уже обошли, — язвительно бросил Гарри. — Селфридж никого не подозревает. Да и вообще, у меня сложилось впечатление, будто ему наплевать на то, что происходит с командой. Он и на стадионе-то практически не бывал в последнее время — ухнул с головой в новый роман. 

— Превосходно, — Гермиона закатила глаза. — Просто блеск. Итак, что мы имеем: отравленная сложным ядом команда, одна смерть, обвиняемая медсестра в полубезумном состоянии и менеджер, которому наплевать на все. Надеюсь, расследованию он не мешает?

— Нет. Говорю же, ухнул с головой в новый роман. Кажется, ему даже на смерть Роджера наплевать. 

— Восхитительно! — Гермиона поднялась со своего места. — Как только следствие сдвинется с мертвой точки, сообщите, пожалуйста. 

— Гермиона, погоди, — взмолился Гарри. — Мы и так в тупике. Я готов приобщить показания свидетелей, точнее, пострадавших, к делу, рассматривать поступок Синди как неумышленное отравление, пока Терри не скажет нам, что с ней произошло на самом деле. Но мы действительно в тупике. Нужен мозговой штурм. 

— Селфридж точно не говорил, кто может держать на него зло? Может, поскандалил с кем-то из другой команды, прошелся по чьей-то репутации в одном из интервью. Я даже не знаю. 

— Интервью, — Гарри задумчиво почесал в затылке. — А это идея. Симус, не желаешь прогуляться до архива и обратно? Нужны все выпуски «Пророка» с того момента, как Селфридж стал менеджером «Пушек». Будем читать спортивную колонку. 

Зудение камина прервало его речь. 

— Гарри! Гарри! — раздался оттуда перепуганный голос Малкольма. 

— Малкольм? Что случилось?

— Клэйтон. Тот парень, которого привезла его сестра, — голос Малкольма звучал так, будто он пробежал пару миль. 

— Ну, Клэйтон, что с Клэйтоном?

— Он умер, — выпалил Малкольм. — Резко начали падать показатели. Мы даже сделать ничего не успели. 

— Жди, я сейчас буду, — отрезал Гарри. 

— Чтение спортивной колонки откладывается, как я понял, — хмуро изрек Симус. 

— Нет, просто ты займешься этим сам. Гермиона уже спросила, что у нас по подозреваемым, значит, завтра тот же вопрос задаст начальство. Кстати, Гермиона, ты со мной в клинику?

— Нет, пожалуй, я буду там только мешать. Я хотела бы подумать над делом, желательно, в тишине и покое. Драко должен меня понять. Ему будет не до меня в любом случае. 

— Ладно, я передам, что ты отправилась домой из Министерства. Ему не нужны сейчас лишние волнения. 

— Спасибо, — Гермиона кивнула и аппарировала первой.


	16. Глава 16

Дверь лаборатории распахнулась с оглушительным стуком, и на пороге возник Драко. Рукава его халата были закатаны по локоть, что говорило о крайней степени решимости. 

— Освободить лабораторный стол. Немедленно, — отрывисто бросил он Ирвингу, и бедолага, словно ошпаренный, отскочил. 

Драко, в свою очередь, извлек из кармана пробирку с образцом крови Клэйтона, опрокинул ее содержимое в котел и принялся постукивать по котлу палочкой, бормоча себе под нос. Тео, вошедший следом, смог различить в его ворчании обрывки формулировки законов Голпалотта, проклятия в адрес Малкольма, Ирвинга, Джейсона Селфриджа и драккл знает, кого еще. Сами же заклинания для анализа были невербальными, так что, несмотря на проклятия, которым сыпал Драко, над котлом вспыхивало попеременно то голубое, то зеленое, то оранжевое пламя, а пару раз вверх даже взвился сноп золотых искр. Впрочем, стоять за спиной у Драко Теодор не мог. За ширмой его ждали Малкольм и Ирвинг, крайне подавленные. Им предстояло вскрытие Клэйтона и, пожалуй, Драко вовремя решил взяться за анализ. Иначе он бы точно стоял над душой и живописал перспективы судебных тяжб, которые открывала перед ними смерть пациента. Впрочем, они и так знали, что это катастрофа. 

— Странно, — пробормотал Драко, когда ему наконец-то удалось разложить кровь Клэйтона на составляющие, отделив при этом частицы самой крови. — Очень странно. 

— Что там, Драко? — Теодор выглянул из-за ширмы. 

— Я не совсем понимаю, почему в крови бедняги Клэйтона такая гремучая смесь, но могу предугадать причину смерти. 

— Мы и так ищем. Не умничай. 

— У него с большой вероятностью лопнула печень, — устало произнес Драко и откинул волосы со лба. 

— Ирвинг, проверь, — коротко бросил Тео и подошел к столу Драко. — Почему ты так решил?

— Помимо ингредиентов Уидосороса в крови Клэйтона нашлись составляющие еще как минимум трех зелий: Зелья Пробуждения, Бодрящего Зелья и Укрепляющего раствора. 

— Укрепляющий раствор давал я, поверх противоядия от Уидосороса! — крикнул Малкольм. — Думал, еще Кровевосстанавливающего в него влить. Нормальная практика при лечении тяжелых отравлений. А что не так?

— А то, что первый анализ был то ли неполным, то ли неточным, то ли вы попросту не обратили на это внимания. К Ирвингу это не относится, заведующий лабораториями у нас ты. 

— И что там нашлось? — Малкольм нервно оттолкнул ширму в сторону и прошагал к столу Драко. 

— Рог двурога, змеиные клыки, веретеница, кусачая герань. 

— Довольно странный набор. Я, право, заметил змеиные клыки и веретеницу, но не придал этому внимания. Мало ли, Клэйтону тяжело было вставать по утрам, вот он и пил Зелье Пробуждения.

— Тео, посмотри, такой коктейль только в крови Клэйтона, или проблемы с подъемом были у всех игроков?

Тео торопливо пересек лабораторию и открыл шкаф, в котором хранились записи всех исследований. 

— А рог двурога спишешь на простуду и прием Бодроперцового Зелья?

— А ты бы не списал? — ворчливо отозвался Малкольм. 

— Если бы нашел корень мандрагоры — списал бы. Но его тут нет. Как и аконита, которого не хватает для Зелья Пробуждения. 

Малкольм схватился за голову. 

— Я идиот, Драко. Я законченный идиот! 

— Тысяча дракклов! — раздался возглас Ирвинга из-за ширмы. — Мистер Малфой, да вы пророк. 

— Не пророк, а хороший зельевар, — отмахнулся Драко. — Разрыв печени? Ирвинг, накрывай Клэйтона, он нам уже ничем не поможет, а вот спасти его сокомандников от такой же участи мы еще способны. 

— Но почему вы подумали, что это разрыв печени? 

— Белладонна, — коротко бросил Драко. — Порошок веретеницы растворяется в любой жидкости, кроме экстракта белладонны. В соединении с ней он выпадает в осадок. И зачастую это происходит именно в печени, но, возможно, на стенках желудка его тоже можно обнаружить. Потом посмотришь. 

— Драко, но эти концентрации не дадут столько осадка, — попытался поспорить Малкольм.

— Друг мой, открой глаза пошире, — вмешался Тео. — Ты давал Клэйтону Укрепляющий раствор, в состав которого входят когти грифона. В соединении с кусачей геранью, которая, кстати, вообще непонятно, откуда тут взялась, они образуют…

— Катализатор! — перебил его Малкольм и с силой ударил себя по лбу. — Достаточно сильный, чтобы не только ускорить реакцию, но и увеличить объем осадка. Драко, я готов хоть завтра отправиться под суд. 

— Нет нужды, — Тео покачал головой. — Любой зельевар со стажем подтвердит, что противоядие, предложенное Малкольмом, было составлено правильно, а остальные компоненты действительно говорят о приеме Бодроперцового Зелья и Зелья Пробуждения.

— Но их не могла пить вся команда, — Малкольм выхватил у него свои пергаменты и потряс ими в воздухе. 

— А вот и могла, — возразил Драко. — Отравление произошло в понедельник. Когда Гермиона беседовала с Уизли, он обмолвился, что команда любила погудеть в Косом Переулке. Сам-то без Зелья Пробуждения поднимешься на ноги с похмелья?

— У меня не бывает похмелья, — брезгливо фыркнул Малкольм. 

— А в некоторые Антипохмельные зелья входит кусачая герань, — выпалил вдруг Ирвинг. — Я знаю, я часто покойному отцу варил Антипохмельные. 

— Да, это больше похоже на правду, — Тео кивнул. — Не могла же всех игроков в один день укусить герань. 

— А может, мы все-таки займемся противоядием вместо того, чтобы придумывать отговорки для суда и экспертиз? — нервно одернул их Драко. — Время идет, у нас еще есть шанс спасти остальных. 

— Драко прав, — Малкольм кивнул. — Ирвинг, запиши быстро все то, что мы тут наболтали, и подключайся. По третьему закону Голпалотта…

— А ты не хочешь приложить усилия к тому, чтобы вывести осадок из организма остальных игроков? — Тео прищурился. — Пока мы будем колдовать над противоядием, у нас будет еще пара трупов. У меня как раз в закромах есть пара бутылок Разжижающей настойки. Выводит даже камни. 

Драко повернулся и обескуражено посмотрел на него. 

— Теодор Нотт, ты наш спаситель. Действуй! 

Тео коротко кивнул и быстро вышел из лаборатории, оставив Драко с Ирвингом и Малкольмом биться над противоядием. 

— Ирвинг, присядь пока, отдохни, — Малкольм аккуратно отодвинул его от стола. 

— А чтобы ты не слишком уж расслаблялся, можешь порассуждать о том, что за зелье могли употреблять наши пациенты. Входные данные тебе известны. 

— Хорошо, — Ирвинг уселся на стул и насупился, глядя в одну точку, явно слегка обиженный тем, что его отстранили от приготовления противоядия. 

— Ну, как у вас дела? — двери лаборатории распахнулись, и на пороге показался Гарри Поттер. 

— Тише, — Драко приложил палец к губам. — Ирвинг думает над очень важным вопросом. 

— Над чем? — Гарри с интересом склонился над котлом, но тут же отпрянул.

— Если хочешь подробностей, можешь подняться на второй этаж и расспросить обо всем Тео. Если хочешь наблюдать за полетом мысли подающего большие надежды зельевара, то изволь сохранять молчание. 

— Я, кажется, начинаю понимать! — выпалил Ирвинг, вскочил со стула и принялся расхаживать по лаборатории, помахивая руками. — Вы ведь не зря сказали, про недостающие ингредиенты, мистер Малфой! Те, что вы обнаружили в крови Клэйтона, указывают на прием Зелья Пробуждения и Бодроперцового Зелья. Вполне тривиальных зелий. Да и сок кусачей герани — не редкость, его применяют во многих зельях, в том числе и в некоторых Антипохмельных. Однако с большой вероятностью это все компоненты одного зелья. 

Гарри непонимающе перевел взгляд с Ирвинга, который в порыве мысли метался из угла в угол, на удовлетворенно кивающего Драко, пожал плечами и присел на стул, который ранее занимал Ирвинг. 

— Если это одно и то же зелье, то оно должно было оказывать невероятно бодрящий эффект! Сродни маггловским энергетикам.

— Прости?

— Напиток, который пьют некоторые магглы, чтобы взбодриться, — пояснил Малкольм. — Некоторые пьют его даже в те дни, когда не чувствуют усталости. Говорят, это помогает им увеличить продуктивность.

— Да, мистер Джокунд, именно! Магический энергетик! Но при этом ингредиенты словно специально подобраны так, чтобы в случае их обнаружения в организме игрока любой колдомедик мог подумать о тривиальных лечебных зельях! 

— Допинг! — выдохнул Гарри. — Неужели успех «Пушек» — результат приема допинга?

— Уизли говорил, что именно после прихода Селфриджа на место менеджера команды они взлетели вверх по турнирной таблице. 

— Думаешь, Селфридж накачивал игроков стимулирующими зельями? Да еще и собственной рецептуры? — Малкольм скривился. 

— Во-первых, Синди Анистон накачивала их. Не исключено, что по указке Селфриджа, — поправил его Драко. — Во-вторых, Синди вряд ли осознавала, что делает. Я слышал, что рассказывали о ней игроки. Девочка не в себе. 

— Либо Селфридж принес с собой рецепт мощного допинга, либо у него есть талантливый зельевар на стороне, и пока он в тени, мы ничего не сможем поделать. 

— Я могу попробовать прижать Селфриджа. Не уверен, что он быстро расколется. К тому же, мы все еще не узнали, что с памятью Синди. 

— Ждем Бута, — Драко посмотрел на него через плечо. — Займись Селфриджем. Мы потеряли Клэйтона, но Тео сейчас спасает остальных игроков. То есть таинственное зелье…

— Энергетическое Зелье! — Ирвинг подскочил на месте.

— Ладно, пока что будем называть его так, — Драко усмехнулся. — Энергетическое зелье принимали все игроки. Если бы отравлен был только Клэйтон, Тео бы уже вернулся и сообщил бы, что с остальными все в порядке. Раз его нет…

— Драко! 

Дверь снова стукнула. На пороге стояла Лаванда. 

— Тео просил передать, что остальные пациенты живы, но он будет нескоро. Он хочет остаться наверху и следить за диагностическими чарами.

— Спасибо, Лаванда, ты прелесть, — Драко улыбнулся и кивнул. — Прости, что я тоже попрошу тебя побыть совой, но ты не могла бы связаться с Гермионой и сказать, что у нас чрезвычайное происшествие и что я, скорее всего, заночую в клинике. 

— Хорошо, Драко. Все в порядке, — Лаванда закивала. 

— Ладно, работайте. Я пойду, поговорю еще с Ноттом, — Гарри поднялся на ноги и прошел к выходу. 

Дверь за ним и Лавандой закрылась, и Ирвинг снова метнулся к столу. 

— Мистер Малфой, вы серьезно говорили про то, что я подаю надежды?

— Совершенно серьезно. Ты сформулировал то, что я понимал, но не мог облечь в слова. Если хочешь, можешь идти домой и отсыпаться.

— Но, мистер Малфой, я думал, я буду работать с вами всю ночь, спасать игроков и…

— И завтра клиника останется без зельевара, если мы действительно будем работать всю ночь, а Тео — дежурить у пациентов. В четыре руки мы с Малкольмом справимся, но завтра будем едва способны чашку кофе поднять. Так что ступай домой и отоспись за нас всех. Завтра будет много работы. 

— Да, мистер Малфой, — Ирвинг часто закивал, пятясь к двери. — До свидания. 

— До свидания, — Драко кивнул, а Малкольм просто махнул рукой, другой смешивая в небольшой чаше вытяжку из валерианы и экстракт полыни. Ночка и впрямь предстояла напряженная.


	17. Глава 17

Когда наутро Гермиона вошла в холл клиники, то первым делом отметила удивительную, как для начала рабочего дня, тишину, царившую вокруг. Конечно, из путаных объяснений Лаванды еще вчера стало понятно, что Драко и его сотрудники оказались в неприятном положении, но хотелось самой узнать, что происходит, сделать выводы и, если понадобится, предложить помощь. В конце концов, Лаванда не слишком хорошо разбиралась в колдомедицине, еще хуже — в той части, что связана с зельеварением, а уж когда дело коснулось случая с летальным исходом, она, похоже, запаниковала. Не то, чтобы Лаванда боялась трупов. Гермиона и сама в последнее время стала относиться к ним с некоторым спокойствием. Но внезапная смерть пациента, особенно с учетом нечеловеческой уверенности ребят в успехе, пугала. 

Гермиона торопливым шагом пересекла холл, проскользнула по лестнице на второй этаж и на миг замерла. От мигания разноцветных искр диагностических чар над палатами закружилась голова. Гермиона часто заморгала, пытаясь прийти в себя, и как раз в этот миг один из желтых мигающих огоньков над палатой Рона засветился ровным зеленым светом. Дверь скрипнула, и из палаты вышел Теодор. 

На него было страшно взглянуть: растрепанный, с залегшими под заметно покрасневшими глазами тенями, в расстегнутом халате, залитом странной зеленой жижей, он не напоминал того Теодора, которого Гермиона привыкла видеть. 

— Тео, что с тобой? — с нескрываемой жалостью в голосе спросила она. — Неужели ты даже на секундочку не вздремнул?

— Не смыкал глаз всю ночь, — Тео вздохнул. — К трем часа ночи мне показалось, что я задремал с открытыми глазами, но у Милори над палатой зажегся красный, и сон как рукой сняло. 

— А Драко? Ты не видел его?

— Они с Малкольмом вчера заперлись в лаборатории, и с тех пор не появлялись. Загляни туда, вряд ли они ушли домой. Они собирались найти противоядие и, думаю, сообщили бы мне о результате, каким бы тот ни был. 

— Думаешь, стоит спуститься к ним?

— Да. А теперь, прости, нужно влить Разжижающую настойку в остальных. Пока Драко и Малкольм не найдут более-менее сносное противоядие, это наш единственный выход. А еще я молюсь Мерлину, чтобы Винс поскорее притащил свою задницу сюда. Тогда я смогу передать ему эти заботы и наконец-то пойти домой и поспать.

— Спасибо, Теодор, — Гермиона погладила Тео по плечу и поспешила назад, к лестнице. 

Дверь в лабораторию отворилась без единого звука, и в нос Гермионе тут же ударил запах смеси трав. Вся лаборатория была затянута густым паром, от чего на склянках, пробирках и колбах собирался конденсат. Раздался довольно громкий всхрап, и Гермиона вздрогнула. 

— Малкольм, — с облегчением выдохнула она, когда смогла рассмотреть за завесой пара Малкольма, который дремал за разделочным столом, опустив голову на руки. В кресле у стены посапывал Драко. Гермиона покачала головой, подняла палочку и выпустила из нее поток свежего воздуха. Похоже, она сделала его чересчур прохладным, потому что Малкольм, уловив легкий сквозняк, поежился, поднял голову и уставился на Гермиону. Вслед за ним проснулся и Драко. 

— Доброе утро, — сонно протянул он, осоловело глядя на Гермиону. 

— Драко, — она подошла к креслу и вздохнула. — Как ваши успехи?

— Отвратительно, — буркнул Драко. — Лаванда объяснила тебе, в чем дело?

— Ты же знаешь, она не сильна в зельеварении. 

— Если вкратце, вся команда принимала некое зелье, которое Ирвинг назвал Энергетическим. Состав его напоминает другие, безвредные зелья, лекарственные, Антипохмельные. Поэтому Малкольм при проведении анализа не придал этому значения. 

— И все же я назначил Укрепляющий раствор, — буркнул Малкольм. — Я принесу кофе. 

Драко кивнул ему и снова повернулся к Гермионе, которая замерла, в ожидании продолжения. 

— Так вот, Укрепляющий раствор. Точнее, когти грифона. Реагируя с кусачей геранью образуют катализатор для реакции других двух компонентов. Порошка веретеницы и белладонны. Они образуют…

— Мерлинова мать, нерастворимое соединение, осадок, — Гермиона всплеснула руками. — А усиленные катализатором, они могут натворить бед.

— Собственно, Клэйтон умер от разрыва печени. Остальных игроков могла постигнуть та же участь, но Тео вовремя вспомнил про прекрасную Разжижающую настойку.

— Я была наверху и видела Тео. Он всю ночь носился с этой настойкой и ждал, пока вы изобретете противоядие. 

— Да. А мы отрабатывали варианты. Проблема в том, что все они действуют угнетающе на один элемент и в то же время усиливают другой. 

— Драко, дорогой, по-моему, ты заработался, — Гермиона приложила руку к его лбу. — Почему ты не вспомнил про безоар? Почему никто из вас не вспомнил про безоар?

— А, — только и выдохнул Драко.

— Твоя проблема в том, что ты слишком часто создаешь комплексные противоядия и из-за этого совершенно забыл о простых решениях. Безоар не взаимодействует ни с кусачей геранью, ни с когтями грифона, зато нейтрализует белладонну! 

Драко несколько мгновений смотрел на нее, не мигая. 

— Сколько времени потрачено зря, — выдавил он. — Нужно сейчас же пойти к Тео, у него должны быть безоары. 

Он вскочил на ноги, но тут же опасно пошатнулся, и Гермиона едва успела подхватить его, удерживая от падения. 

— Да ты на ногах не стоишь! Драко, Мерлин, чем вы тут надышались? Я сама схожу к Тео, только если ты поклянешься сидеть в этом кресле и не шевелиться, пока я не вернусь.

— Доброе утро! — дверь распахнулась, и в лабораторию бодрым шагом вошел Стенли. — Что тут было?

— Стенли, послушай, у нас тут дурдом. Долго объяснять, — выпалила Гермиона. — Нужно немедленно найти безоар, если есть настоянная на безоаре Лунная роса — она тоже подойдет. У Тео должно быть хотя бы что-то одно. Нужно дать безоар всем игрокам «Пушек». 

— Есть, шеф, шесть безоаров, — Стенли кивнул. 

— Пять, — хмуро поправил Драко. — Клэйтона мы потеряли. 

— Вот же драккл, — выругался Стенли. 

— Мистер Малфой, сэр, здравствуйте, — в лабораторию вошел Ирвинг. Дышал он так тяжело, словно только что пробежал добрую милю. — Вы смогли? Вы изобрели противоядие?

— Нет, но мисс Грейнджер, светлая голова, вспомнила о существовании безоаров. 

— Я идиот! — Ирвинг с силой стукнул себя по лбу. 

— Ирвинг, самобичеванием будешь заниматься потом. Сейчас живо наверх, за безоарами, — рявкнул Стенли, и Ирвинг, даже не сбросив сумку, опрометью выскочил из лаборатории. 

— Хорошо, что ты поторопил его, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — Бедный Нотт там сейчас свалится от переутомления. 

— Не свалится. Винс пошел наверх. Думаю, Нотт уже скидывает ботинки в прихожей своей квартиры. 

— Я бы так не думал. Наверное, отдает Винсу последние распоряжения. 

— Кофе, — провозгласил появившийся на пороге Малкольм. Сам он явно уже выпил стаканчик, потому что выглядел куда бодрее. 

— Так, говоришь, «Пушки» принимали допинг? — Гермиона нахмурилась. 

— Все на то указывает. 

— Что ж. Думаю, мне надо встретиться с Синди. Не уверена, что она помнит, какое именно зелье она давала игрокам, но уж сам факт регулярного приема любого препарата должно было отложиться у нее в памяти. 

— Думаю, тебе надо встретиться с Бутом. Память Синди пока что единственная зацепка в этом деле. А у нас уже два трупа, и еще пятеро пострадавших, которые чудом избежали смерти. 

— Кстати, — позевывая вклинился Малкольм. — Неплохо было бы понять, почему Клэйтон оказался слабее остальных игроков.

— Потому что у Клэйтона в принципе ослаблен организм, — буркнул Стенли. — Это он лежал у нас в «Мунго». И чем его только не пичкали. А еще у него был стойкий абстинентный синдром. Без Антипохмельного зелья он жить не мог. 

— То есть, в его организме в принципе было больше кусачей герани, чем у остальных, — резюмировал Драко. — Что ж, это многое объясняет. 

— Тогда сейчас мы поступим так, — Малкольм почесал в затылке. — Мы с Драко отправляемся домой и отсыпаемся в удобных постелях. Стенли, вам с Ирвингом надо закончить с телом Клэйтона. 

— Вот Ирвинг и закончит, — отмахнулся Стенли. — Я сейчас поднимусь наверх, отправлю его в лабораторию, а сам помогу Винсу с безоарами. 

— Тогда я отправлюсь в офис, назначу встречу с Синди, потом наведаюсь в Министерство, поболтаю немного с Терри, заодно и в аврорат загляну. Я так понимаю, Гарри был у вас вчера?

— Да, но его может не быть на месте, — Драко покачал головой. — Он не особо полагается на память Синди, а потому хотел переговорить с Селфриджем сегодня с утра. Думаю, раньше обеда его не застанешь. 

— Ладно, посмотрим. В конце концов, не этот разговор сегодня важен. Драко, ты аппарируешь сам или тебе помочь?

— Спасибо, справлюсь сам, — Драко поднялся на ноги, на сей раз успешно, и поцеловал Гермиону. — Утро только началось, а ты уже запланировала кучу дел. 

— Просто хочу поскорее разобраться во всем. Но, раз тебе не нужна моя помощь, то счастливо добраться и приятных снов. 

Она чмокнула его в щеку и аппарировала с громким хлопком. 

— Мне бы сейчас хоть десятую долю ее энергичности, — вздохнул Малкольм. — Хоть бери и вари энергетическое зелье. 

— Никаких зелий, — отрезал Драко. — В этом вопросе я сторонник естественного восстановления. 

— Сказал тот, кто выпил литр кофе, готовясь к экзамену по ядам растительного происхождения, — хмыкнул Стенли. 

— Отвали, — Драко в один глоток осушил свой стакан с кофе. — Это было один раз. И мы тогда все выпили по литру. 

— Кроме Пирса, — напомнил Малкольм. — Он зануда. 

— А поскольку у нас сегодня не экзамен, моя рабочая ночь объявляется оконченной, — Драко метким броском отправил стаканчик в мусорное ведро. — Засим желаю тебе, Стенли, хорошего дня, тебе, Малкольм, приятных снов и прошу меня простить. Хочу отрубиться в кровати, а не в процессе аппарации. 

И прежде чем Малкольм или Стенли успели вставить колкость, он аппарировал.


	18. Глава 18

Стадион «Пушек» встретил Гарри теплым ветерком, ударившим в лицо. После прогулки по покрытому тонким слоем снега полю, где легкий мороз пощипывал кожу, оказаться под метеокуполом было особенно приятно. Гарри протер вмиг запотевшие очки и побрел по стадиону, с легкой ностальгией глядя на кольца. Гарри соскучился по квиддичу, и его все чаще посещала мысль о том, чтобы собраться с Симусом и, может быть, с Малфоем и его ребятами и немного полетать просто так, для себя. В последнее время эта идея вспыхивала в голове все чаще — дело, связанное с целой квиддичной командой, так или иначе, влияло на его восприятие мира. 

Но пока что стоило сосредоточиться на деле. Отбросив мысли о метле и полетах, Гарри побрел по покрытию из травы в дальний конец стадиона, к административному корпусу, надеясь, что Джейсон Селфридж внял его словам и стал чуть более ответственно относиться к своей работе. 

У входа в административный корпус сидел Аарон и явно скучал. Завидев Гарри, он заметно оживился. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Поттер. Что слышно про отравленных ребят?

— Клэйтон вчера умер, — коротко ответил Гарри и Аарон нахмурился. 

— Чертовски жаль, — пробормотал он. — Хороший был парень. 

— Я хотел бы поговорить с Джейсоном Селфриджем, если не возражаете, — продолжил Гарри. — Он на месте?

— Нет, к сожалению, нет. Он не появлялся здесь с того самого дня, как арестовали Синди. 

— Мы отпустили Синди. 

— Но как же? — возмутился Аарон. — Вы же сами увели ее, и…

— У нас есть все основания полагать, что Синди тоже пострадала от действий преступника. Нам нужно разобраться с тем, что творилось в команде с того самого дня, как Джейсон Селфридж стал менеджером. Я должен с ним поговорить. Вы случайно не знаете, где он может быть сейчас? Надеюсь, он не покидал страну?

— Не думаю, что он уехал, — Аарон хмыкнул. — С того момента, как Селфридж развелся, он каждую свободную минутку проводит у своей новой пассии, Амины Анистон. Она живет в небольшом домишке на северной окраине Коукворта. Дом номер пять по Лайн-стрит, если быть точным.

— Анистон? — Гарри нахмурился. — Вы же не хотите сказать, что это сестра Синди?

— Наблюдательность у вас что надо, мистер Поттер, — Аарон хмыкнул. — Правда, Синди живет отдельно, в Лондоне, насколько я знаю. Она как-то говорила, что сестрица никак не выберется из той дыры в Коукворте. 

— Что ж, спасибо. 

— Рад был помочь, — произнес Аарон и, вмиг потеряв интерес к беседе, вернулся на свою скамью у стены, где он оставил раскрытую газету. 

Гарри аппарировал на северную окраину Коукворта и тут же высоко поднял воротник, защищаясь от холодного, пронизывающего до костей ветра. Маленький городок, пропахший дымом и сажей, казался крайне неприветливым. И тем более странно было увидеть пятый дом на Лайн-стрит. Среди серых, чуть покосившихся строений пятый дом выделялся ярко-розовым фасадом и темно-зеленой крышей. Если бы этот домик стоял в какой-то милой деревушке, Гарри бы не нашел в его облике ничего необычного, но тут, среди серых, будто бы засаленных и закопченных домов, от дома номер пять начинала кружиться голова. Гарри даже на миг отвел взгляд, пытаясь прийти в чувство. Хотелось глубоко вдохнуть, но воздух казался тяжелым, спертым, в нем отчетливо ощущался дым, а потому дышать полной грудью было бы неразумно и даже вредно. Справившись со своими ощущениями, Гарри толкнул небольшую кованую калитку и ступил на аккуратную дорожку, ведущую к дому.   
Аарон был прав, Амине стоило срочно выбираться из Коукворта. Здесь аккуратно подстриженный газон и небольшие садовые фигурки в виде собак и кошек смотрелись неуместно. Но нельзя было отрицать, что в каждой детали чувствовалось желание жить чуть лучше, чем окружающие, стремление к красоте и уюту. 

Однако уже у входной двери Гарри охватило тревожное предощущение. Вряд ли Амина Анистон стала бы держать дом незапертым, особенно с ее стремлением к чистоте и красоте, чего нельзя было сказать об окружающих. Гарри осмотрелся по сторонам и, убедившись, что улица безлюдна, достал из кармана волшебную палочку, сделал пару взмахов, проверяя, есть ли на доме охранные чары, и нахмурился. 

Охранных чар не было, и оттого приоткрытая входная дверь навевала еще большую тревогу. Гарри толкнул ее и перешагнул порог, держа палочку наготове. 

В маленькой аккуратной прихожей Гарри с трудом подавил желание снять обувь — так чисто тут было. Однако взгляд его зацепился за перевернутую подставку для зонтов. Чуть поодаль на полу лежала вешалка. Похоже, она упала, когда кто-то схватил пальто, но сделал это настолько поспешно, что не удосужился поднять ее и повесить на место. 

Гарри остановился у лестницы и посмотрел на две двери, ведущие, наверняка, в кухню и в гостиную. 

— Гоменум Ревелио, — пробормотал Гарри просто на всякий случай, и у приоткрытой двери, ведущей, должно быть, в гостиную, мелькнула сверкающая тень. Заклинание нашло человека. Подняв палочку повыше, Гарри двинулся туда.

Он рассчитывал на предстоящую схватку, а потому на миг замер в дверях, глядя на распростертое на полу тело Джейсона Селфриджа. 

— Гоменум Ревелио, — снова повторил Гарри, взмахнув палочкой, и на этот раз заклинание не отозвалось. Гарри присел у тела и приложил пальцы к шее Джейсона, нащупывая пульс. Нет, разумеется, он был жив, иначе заклятие не отреагировало бы на него, но пульс бился настолько слабо, что Гарри всерьез испугался и бросился к небольшому камину в углу. 

— Симус, хватай Эрни и двигай сюда, — крикнул он в зеленое пламя. — Коукворт, Лайн-стрит, пять. Тут Селфридж. Без сознания, но еще жив. 

Из камина донеслась ругань Симуса, а затем пламя потухло. 

Через минуту в прихожей раздался хлопок аппарации. 

— Я здесь! — крикнул Гарри, все еще прощупывая слабый пульс Селфриджа. Раздался грохот — наверняка Симус споткнулся обо что-то, а затем дверь гостиной распахнулась. 

— Вот это номер, — протянул Эрни и махнул рукой, призывая освободить место у пострадавшего. Гарри торопливо отскочил в сторону и подошел к Симусу. 

— Это дом Селфриджа? — спросил тот. 

— Нет. Амины Анистон. Как видишь, сама хозяйка не удостоила нас своим присутствием. 

— Погоди, это не сестра ли нашей Синди? И где она, кстати?

— Думаю, убежала. Вероятно, за помощью. Даже дверь не закрыла, наверняка думала, что убегает ненадолго. Эрни, отправляй Селфриджа в клинику к Малфою, мы напишем записку для Амины и будем следом за тобой. 

— Хорошо, — буркнул Эрни, перехватил бессознательного Селфриджа поудобнее и аппарировал. 

В клинике царила напряженная атмосфера. Эрни заметил это, едва появившись в холле. К счастью, из лабораторий как раз поднимался Винс, и он замер, увидев Эрни, точнее — Селфриджа, которого он держал, обхватив за пояс. 

— Эрни?

— Знакомься, Винс, Джейсон Селфридж, менеджер «Пушек Педдл». Найден в доме у своей любовницы вот в таком странном состоянии. Будь добр, сделай анализы, установи, что с ним и начинай лечить.

— Как будто у меня нет забот с остальным составом «Пушек», — пробормотал Джейк. 

— Технически уже нет, — донесся из-за его спины голос Стенли. Видимо, они вместе поднимались из лабораторий, и теперь Стенли приходилось топтаться на лестнице, ожидая, пока Винс соизволит освободить проход. 

— Да, спасибо, что напомнил. 

Раздалось еще два хлопка, и в холле клиники появились Гарри и Симус. 

— Мы написали Амине, что отправили Джейсона в клинику. Думаю, она появится, как только прочтет наше послание, — бодро сообщил Симус.

— А вы пока установите, что с ним, — добавил Гарри. — Кстати, как остальные?

— Безоар, который утром посоветовала Гермиона, сработал, — Стенли отодвинул Винса с дороги и вышел вперед. — Сейчас состояние всех игроков более-менее стабилизировалось. По крайней мере, диагностические маячки не уходят в красную зону, а это уже достижение. 

— Красная зона? — недоуменно переспросил Симус. Джейк и Стенли закатили глаза.

— Красный огонек диагностического заклинания указывает на критическое состояние, в котором жизнь пациента подвержена опасности. Колдомедики называют это состояние красной зоной, потому что охват параметров, при которых диагностическое заклинание переходит в нее, довольно велик. Конечно, большинство колдомедиков стараются поскорее вывести пациента из красной зоны, но, если быть объективными, это всего лишь показатель крайне тяжелого состояния, в котором пациент может пребывать довольно долго. 

Джейк и Стенли посмотрели на Гарри с Симусом, которые внимательно слушали Эрни, чуть кивая, и глубоко вздохнули. 

— Чуточку больше терпения, ребята, — Эрни улыбнулся. — Не всем дано быть колдомедиками. Некоторым приходится быть аврорами. 

— Зато по части боевых заклятий мы вас точно уделаем, — буркнул Симус, заметив недовольство Стенли и Джейка.

— Предлагаю проверить это после того, как нашему новому пациенту перестанет что-либо угрожать, — протянул Винс и кровожадно улыбнулся. 

— Джейк, Симус, прекращайте, — одернул их Гарри. — Нужно как можно скорее помочь Селфриджу, раз уж у вас появилось немного свободного времени. 

— Эрни, Стенли, доставьте его в двадцать первую, я сейчас буду, — Винс развернулся к лестнице, что вела к лаборатории. 

— Да, не стоит медлить, — Стенли кивнул и взмахнул палочкой, создавая носилки. — Думаешь, он отравлен?

— Мы знаем об этом не больше, чем ты, — Эрни уложил Селфриджа на носилки и выдохнул. — Хотя с учетом того, сколько отравлений происходит в этой команде, все может быть. 

— А не дать ли ему безоар-другой в качестве профилактики? Я, знаешь ли, научен событиями последних двух дней, — пробормотал Стенли и поднял носилки левитацией. 

— Кстати, что там с Клэйтоном? Симус так толком ничего и не рассказал. Я понял только, что «Пушки» принимали допинг.

— О, это очень занятная задачка по зельеварению. Идем, расскажу по дороге, — Стенли двинулся вперед, и Эрни побрел за ним. 

— Похоже, мы тут больше не нужны, — с тоской в голосе произнес Симус. 

— Я больше переживаю из-за того, что допрос Селфриджа откладывается. Все выглядит так, словно кто-то пытался помешать мне допросить его. Но никто не мог знать, что мне нужны показания Селфриджа. 

— Меня больше другое смущает. Уровень секретности, — Симус нахмурился. — Прошло уже больше недели, а про это еще ни в одной газете не было. Как Селфридж умудряется отбиваться от журналистов? «Пушки» взлетели и стали фаворитами сезона, весь волшебный мир бурлить должен. Почему все молчат?

— Это подозрительно, Симус. Это очень подозрительно. Предлагаю разорить Малфоевские запасы кофе и подумать над этим в его приемной. 

— Отличная идея, — Симус кивнул, и они двинулись наверх.


	19. Глава 19

Гарри с Симусом удобно расположились на диване, но, похоже, Джейку Винсу не нравилось такое положение вещей. 

— Кофе допили? — спросил он, заглянув в приемную. 

— Да. Как раз думали обсудить одну странность. Журналисты, понимаешь ли, никак не отреагировали на госпитализацию «Пушек», а ведь прошла уже неделя. Не думаю, что все родственники набрали в рот воды. Кто-то да должен был проговориться. Особенно родня Роджера Дэвиса. Вы ведь отдали тело?

— Да, на выходных, — Винс нахмурился. — Согласен, это крайне подозрительно. Но, думаю, это сейчас не главное. Вы, вроде бы, хотели узнать, как обстояли в команде дела с допингом? Так идите и выясняйте. 

— У кого? — хмуро воззрился на него Гарри.

— Милори и Эрден еще без сознания, но Робинсон и МакФлинн — парни крепкие, уже пришли в себя. Да и Уизли вполне способен поговорить с вами. 

Гарри и Симус переглянулись. 

— Ладно, пойдем, — буркнул Симус, отставил чашку и поднялся на ноги. — Молчание журналистов и впрямь не такая великая проблема. Ею можно заняться и позже. 

Гарри кивнул, соглашаясь, взял со стола несколько чистых пергаментов, перо, вручил их Симусу и они вышли из приемной. 

В палате, где лежали Робинсон и МакФлинн, пахло разнообразными зельями, отчего у Гарри тут же засвербило в носу и появилось непреодолимое желание чихнуть. 

— Добрый день. Как ваше самочувствие? — спросил он, но Робинсон и МакФлинн глядели на него, выпучив глаза, и не моргали. 

— Я так понимаю, представляться не надо, — буркнул Гарри. — Просто прекрасно. Сегодня Джейсон, ваш менеджер, был найден без сознания в доме у его новой пассии. А вчера вечером умер еще один игрок, Клэйтон. Вам, наверное, уже сказали. 

Робинсон нецензурно выругался, а МакФлинн сжал кулаки и скрипнул зубами. 

— В связи с этим у следствия появилось несколько новых вопросов, и лучше бы нам как можно скорее получить на них ответы, — закончил за друга Симус. — Дело в том, что в крови у всех игроков, и у вас двоих, кстати, тоже, обнаружено довольно странное соединение. Скажите, как давно вы принимали Антипохмельное зелье? Может быть, Зелье Пробуждения или Бодроперцовую настойку?

— До приема Антипохмельного мы не допивались с тех пор, как устроили небольшой погром в «Мунго», когда Клэйтон там лежал. Бодроперцовую настойку я вообще только в школе пил. Про Зелье Пробуждения слышал, но не пробовал никогда, — отчеканил Робинсон. 

— Очень хорошо, — пробормотал Симус, быстро черкая пером на куске пергамента. — МакФлинн, а вы?

— Антипохмельное мы с Робинсоном тогда вместе пили. Бодроперцовое было в октябре, простывать начал, вот матушка и заставила выпить. Зелье Пробуждения никогда даже не пробовал. 

— Вот и замечательно, — Гарри кивнул. — А теперь давайте поговорим о Синди. 

— Мы же уже сказали ее адвокату все, что знали. И она обещала передать наши показания вам. 

— Да-да, мы все получили, но дело в том, что открылось кое-что новое. Из-за вчерашнего инцидента. Скажите, Синди давала вам какое-то зелье? Может, другие уколы? 

— Ну пили мы какую-то микстуру, — пожал плечами Робинсон. — И что с того? Каждое утро после осмотра принимали по стаканчику. Синди говорила, что для иммунитета полезно. 

— Ага. И после приема этого зелья вы стали стремительно двигаться вверх по турнирной таблице, — Симус скептически хмыкнул. — Хороший иммунитет — залог успеха. 

— Вы на что намекаете? — МакФлинн подскочил на своей кровати. — Вы хотите сказать, Синди допинг нам давала?

— Мы не намекаем. Это официально подтвержденный факт, к сожалению, — Гарри перевел взгляд с Робинсона на МакФлинна и обратно. — В вашей крови найдены остатки зелья, которое предварительно можно классифицировать как энергетическое. Конечно, сведения в Департамент магических игр и спорта пока не переданы, но это лишь вопрос времени. Мы не можем замалчивать этот факт.

— Это дисквалификация, — сквозь зубы процедил Робинсон. — Ставлю сотню галеонов, что это дисквалификация. И все игроки замазаны — не отмоешься. Даже не продолжить в другой команде играть. 

— Найдется этот урод — повыдергиваю ему ноги и в уши вставлю, — пообещал МакФлинн. 

— Ладно, мы пойдем, поговорим еще с Роном Уизли — колдомедики говорят, он тоже пришел в себя, — Симус аккуратно сложил пергамент. — А вы отдыхайте, восстанавливайтесь. 

— Толку восстанавливаться, если играть не сможем? — выплюнул Робинсон.

— Ну, вы хотя бы живы. В отличие от Клэйтона, — отрезал Гарри, и оба игрока пристыжено опустили головы. Оставив их размышлять над этим, Гарри и Симус вышли из палаты. 

— Думаешь, прикрывают Синди? — спросил Симус, закрыв дверь палаты.  
— Нет, думаю, они действительно не знали, что им дает мисс Анистон. Теперь нам нужно   
дождаться Гермиону. Она хотела поговорить с Синди. Наверное, нам стоит напроситься на разговор. Это очень важная деталь. Мы и так нарушаем процедуру, позволяя Гермионе собирать показания и передавать их нам. 

— Ну, это мы еще сможем замять, — Симус почесал в затылке. — Перепишем их показания в свой протокол и все. Но с Синди поговорить надо, тут я с тобой согласен. Правда, непонятно, как с ней говорить, если она не помнит ничего. Свяжемся с Гермионой, когда закончим здесь?

— Да, пожалуй, стоит заглянуть к ней. Сразу после клиники двинем к ней в офис, — произнес Гарри и взялся за ручку двери в палату Рона. Симус посмотрел на него и нахмурил брови. 

— Ты тоже не хочешь этого? — вполголоса спросил он. 

— Честно — не очень, — Гарри вздохнул. — Так уж вышло, что наши пути разошлись, и я, честно говоря, не представляю, как сейчас сложится разговор. 

— Мы все равно должны это сделать, — Симус покосился на чистый пергамент в своей руке.   
Гарри посмотрел на дверь, мысленно сосчитал до трех и толкнул ее. 

— Привет. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

— Гарри! Симус! — Рон заметно оживился. — Спасибо, что заглянули. Уже лучше. А что, в газетах уже начали писать о том, что случилось?

— Мы… — Гарри замялся и покосился на пергамент в руке Симуса. 

— А, так вы расследуете это дело? — Рон отложил журнал. — Вот это да. Мой друг берет у меня показания. Слушай, а это забавно. Я вот и представить не мог, что Малфой будет меня лечить, а ты — расследовать мое отравление!

Похоже, его и впрямь это забавляло. 

— Рон, не хочу портить тебе настроение, но Клэйтон вчера умер, — Гарри поморщился. Ему нечасто приходилось сообщать такие новости, а потому на душе кошки скребли.   
Улыбка сползла с лица Рона, уступив место выражению хмурому и даже озлобленному. 

— Дело вовсе не в Малфое, кстати, — ввернул Симус прежде, чем Рон успел озвучить какой-либо вывод по этому поводу. — А конфликт яда с другим препаратом, который Клэйтон принимал. Более того, его принимали все ваши игроки. Что можешь сказать по этому поводу? Робинсон и МакФлинн говорят, будто Синди давала вам какую-то микстуру для повышения иммунитета. 

— Ну да, так и было. Осматривала нас перед тренировкой, давала микстуру. А что не так?

— Предварительно это зелье классифицировано как допинг, — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — Мы пока не передавали это в Департамент магических игр и спорта.

— Но и замалчивать не имеете права, — Рон понимающе кивнул. — Но Синди просто говорила, что это для иммунитета, а мы верили. Осень выдалась дождливая, она колдомедицинская сестра, ей виднее. К тому же, никто из нас не силен в зельеварении, чтобы определить, насколько правдивы ее слова. 

— Да уж, — Симус нахмурился. — Получается использование служебного положения.

— Да вы просто не знаете Синди, — с жаром возразил Рон. — Ей и в голову такое прийти не могло!

— Я не сказал, что Синди воспользовалась своим положением, — Симус покачал головой. — С воспоминаниями Синди творится какая-то ерунда, мы склонны полагать, что это последствие вмешательства со стороны. Наверняка, дело рук преступника. И преступник мог воспользоваться положением Синди, чтобы давать вам допинг. 

— А когда не получилось устроить допинг-скандал, дал нам яд? — Рон от нетерпения заерзал на кровати. — Наверное, так и было. Синди вечно с каким-то голосом разговаривала. Ну, вы, наверное, видели в тех показаниях, что я дал Гермионе. 

— Видели, — Гарри кивнул. — Кстати, Рон. О предыдущих показаниях. Если тебя вдруг кто-то спросит, ты не мог бы сказать, что мы допрашивали тебя два раза. Просто…

— Просто мы пошли на маленькое, просто-таки крошечное нарушение процедуры, поверили Гермионе на слово и переписали ее показания. 

— Время идет, а вы все так же списываете у Гермионы, — Рон расхохотался. — Конечно, прикрою, если спросят. И парням скажу. Робинсону и МакФлинну. 

— Спасибо, — Гарри с облегчением выдохнул. — Мы, кстати, намерены при передаче сведений в Департамент магических игр и спорта, подчеркивать, что игроки не были в курсе махинаций с зельями. К тому же, это будет подтверждено вашими официальными показаниями.

— Посмотрим, — Рон вздохнул. — Но все равно спасибо. Найдите поскорее этого мерзавца. 

— Все для этого делаем, — Гарри кивнул. — Ладно, отдыхай. Винс сказал, что тебе еще нельзя перенапрягаться. 

Рон кивнул и протянул руку, которую Гарри, а затем и Симус пожали. 

— Я думал, будет хуже, — прошептал Симус, когда они вышли в коридор. 

— К Гермионе у него явно было куда больше претензий. Но она сказала, что все прошло сносно. Рон вспыльчивый, но когда доходит до дела, он может держать себя в руках. А сейчас как раз такой момент. 

— Кстати, о Гермионе. В «Плазу»?

— Ну что, как успехи? — Винс будто из-под земли вырос за их спинами.

— Все отлично. Пожалуй, они чуточку перенервничали, пришлось сказать им о Клэйтоне и о допинге. Но в целом все в порядке. 

— Да, — Симус кивнул. — А теперь мы собираемся в «Плазу», надо договориться с Гермионой о допросе ее клиентки. 

— А вы не хотите немного подождать? — Винс лукаво посмотрел на Гарри, а затем на Симуса. 

— А что, Селфриджу уже ничего не угрожает, и ты все же собираешься посоревноваться со мной в боевых чарах? — Симус усмехнулся.

— Ирвинг делает анализ крови Селфриджа, ему самому пока дали Лунную росу, настоянную на безоаре — прекрасный способ вывести многие яды. Просто мне надо набросать отчет для Драко. А вы могли бы передать его Гермионе, чтобы она отнесла его Драко…

— Совой отправишь! — отрезал Симус и первым аппарировал. 

— Прости, Винс. Мы просто случайно вспомнили, что нечаянно нарушили процедуру ведения следствия. Симус немного переживает. Не сердись, — Гарри потрепал его по плечу и тоже аппарировал. 

— Совой так совой, — пожал плечами Винс и побрел по пустому коридору, рассматривая маячки диагностических заклинаний.


	20. Глава 20

Лаванда уже давно ушла, и Гермиона сидела в офисе в полнейшем одиночестве, раздумывая над делом Синди Анистон, в котором было слишком много неизвестных. Кофе заканчивался, и, по-хорошему, курить тоже можно было поменьше, но, увлеченная мыслями, Гермиона не считала нужным контролировать такие мелочи. Она как раз прохаживалась по кабинету, покачивая волшебной палочкой и разговаривая вслух с самой собой, когда дверь внезапно открылась, и в проеме показался всклокоченный Гарри. Вошедший за ним Симус закашлялся и поспешил открыть окно.

— Ну вот, совсем себя не жалеешь, — пробормотал он и направил палочку на полную пепельницу, стоявшую на подоконнике, заставляя горку окурков исчезнуть.

— Эй, это мой кабинет и я в нем размышляла! — возмутилась Гермиона. — Вам не кажется, что вы немного мешаете?

— Ты уже в курсе, что «Пушки» принимали допинг?

— Я так понимаю, извинений не будет, — проворчала Гермиона, уселась в кресло и скрестила руки на груди. — Была утром в клинике, слышала о вчерашних происшествиях. Драко, между прочим, всю ночь у котла провел.

— Что, несомненно, делает ему честь. Но мы не об этом. Я хотел допросить Джейсона Селфриджа. Он менеджер команды, если помнишь.

— Дальше, — Гермиона нетерпеливо постучала пальцами по подлокотнику.

— Я нашел его в доме у Амины Анистон, лежащим без сознания посреди гостиной. Кстати, эта Амина — сестра твоей подзащитной.

— И где это было? — Гермиона потерла переносицу, будто поправляя воображаемые очки.

— Коукворт.

— Коукворт. Просто прекрасно. Моя подзащитная живет в Лондоне и не имеет к Коукворту никакого отношения.

— Гермиона, никто не обвиняет Синди, — Гарри вскинул руки вверх. Пожалуй, ее голос прозвучал резковато, раз он так отреагировал.

— Мы хотели сказать, что нам нужно повторно допросить Синди, — произнес Симус. — Мы беседовали с Робинсоном и МакФлинном, мы беседовали с Уизли, и все трое в один голос говорят, что Синди давала им какую-то микстуру якобы для повышения иммунитета. Мы склонны полагать, что это и было то самое Энергетическое зелье. Корень всех бед.

— И все трое говорят, что Синди вряд ли понимала, что делает, что она никогда не пошла бы на нарушение правил и не дала бы допинг. Мы зафиксировали это, — быстро добавил Гарри. — Игроки думают, что кто-то подставляет Синди.

— Что ж, — Гермиона нахмурилась. — Я назначила встречу с Синди на завтрашнее утро. Я тоже хочу узнать об этом Энергетическом зелье, вдруг она что-то помнит. Надежды, конечно, никакой, но мало ли, удача нам улыбнется.

— А ты не можешь провести эту беседу в аврорате? — робко поинтересовался Симус.

— Нет, — отрезала Гермиона. — Но я могу попросить ее повторить все сказанное в аврорате. Естественно, в моем присутствии.

— Разумеется, — Гарри кивнул. — Гермиона, честно говоря, это очень запутанное дело.

— Я бы, наверное, решил, что Синди притворяется, и что она преступница, если бы не Терри Бут. Кстати, о Терри. Ты получала от него какие-либо сведения?

— Пока нет. Планировала заняться этим завтра. Кстати, мы с Синди должны явиться к определенному времени?

— К одиннадцати часам вы сможете быть на месте? Или уже после обеда побеседуем?

— Давай к одиннадцати, а в послеобеденное время я пойду к Терри. Я скоро сама с ума сойду, как Синди. Все путается в голове. И вроде недавно в отпуске была.

— Если это можно назвать отпуском, — Гарри покачал головой. — Значит, договорились, завтра к одиннадцати мы вас ждем. Селфридж все равно еще без сознания, займемся пока что Синди.

— Хорошо, — Гермиона усмехнулась и посмотрела на часы. — Пожалуй, пора домой. Я сегодня весь день думала над этим делом, и теперь мне кажется, что мы что-то упускаем. Что-то очень важное. Какую-то деталь.

— Гермиона, у нас точно такое же ощущение, — пробормотал Симус. — И я совершенно согласен с тем, что пора по домам, пока этот день не стал еще хуже.

Гарри горько усмехнулся.

— Тогда прощаемся. Я пошел. Надеюсь, Кикимер уже приготовил ужин и мою грелку.

— Надеешься, что во сне придет озарение? Я тоже, — признался Симус. — Тогда до завтра.

— До завтра, — в один голос произнесли Гарри и Гермиона. Симус махнул рукой и аппарировал.

— Передавай Драко привет, — Гарри улыбнулся. — Винс, кстати, собирался передать ему какие-то бумаги, так что вероятно, он уже проснулся.

— Было бы неплохо. Если я продолжу думать об этом деле, я сойду с ума. Мне нужно отвлечься. Мне срочно нужно отвлечься.

— Ты думаешь, исследования крови пациентов клиники — это хороший метод, чтобы отвлечься?

— Я думаю, если я ненадолго переключусь на что-то другое, то потом смогу посмотреть на свое дело свежим взглядом.

— Тогда до завтра. Расскажешь, что из этого вышло, — Гарри рассмеялся и аппарировал.

Гермиона обвела взглядом пустой кабинет, закрыла окно, выглянула в приемную, проверила Запирающие чары, вышла в коридор, установила на весь офис Антиаппарационный барьер и аппарировала.

Дом встретил умопомрачительным запахом свежей выпечки, и Гермиона вдруг поняла, что забыла пообедать. Ведомая резко возникшим чувством голода, она торопливо прошла в столовую.

Драко уже сидел за столом спиной к двери, просматривая какие-то бумаги — видимо, те самые, о которых говорил Гарри — и пил кофе.

— Как ты? — спросила Гермиона, положила руки ему на плечи и поцеловала в макушку.

— Прекрасно, — Драко чуть повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее. — Я выспался, получил отчет от Винса и доволен тем, что в мое отсутствие никто не умер, даже напротив, состояние пациентов улучшается. А все благодаря тебе.

— Я-то тут при чем?

— При том, прекраснейшая и умнейшая ведьма века, — Драко улыбнулся и отодвинул для Гермионы стул, приглашая ее присесть. — Это, конечно, позор на мою голову. Ни я, ни Малкольм, ни, тем более, Ирвинг не вспомнили о безоаре. Так что весь сегодняшний прогресс лечения — целиком и полностью твоя заслуга. Даже жаль, что ты не пошла в колдомедиину.

— Просто я видела себя в другом деле, — Гермиона улыбнулась. — А в колдомедицине и так много хороших специалистов. Твоя команда…

— Не стоит и выеденного яйца по сравнению с тобой.

— В самом деле, Драко, прекрати, — Гермиона отмахнулась. — Необязательно принижать себя и ребят, чтобы сделать мне комплимент.

— Это факт, — Драко нахмурился. — В одном Малкольм был прав, и как бы я ни уверял его в том, что все в порядке — это не так. Смерть Клэйтона и на наших плечах тоже. Мы все — и я, и Малкольм, и Тео с ребятами — недосмотрели, что назначенное зелье вступает в конфликт с ингредиентом другого зелья, который не до конца выведен из организма. Это серьезная недоработка. Боюсь, как бы Департамент магического здравоохранения не решил пересмотреть мою лицензию. У нас и так натянутые отношения с этими ребятами.

— Все будет хорошо, — Гермиона мягко взяла его за руку. — Я все еще адвокат вашей клиники.

— Только с девяти до пяти?

— Нет, в любое время дня и ночи.

— Это плохо, — Драко делано нахмурился. — Тогда у нас дилемма.

— В чем дело?

— Мои планы на вечер идут вразрез с твоей профессиональной этикой, — он поднялся со своего места, зашел ей за спину и принялся легко разминать пальцами ее плечи. Мышца чуть выше лопатки на миг выстрелила ослепляющей болью, а затем расслабилась так, что по всему телу прокатилась теплая волна.

— Драко, я забыла пообедать, — пробормотала Гермиона, прикрыв глаза. — Так что от ужина ты меня не отвлечешь.

— Что значит — ты забыла пообедать? Тоби! Ужин!

— Я так сильно задумалась о деле Синди Анистон, что забыла о времени. Если бы Гарри и Симус не отвлекли меня, я бы еще была в офисе.

— Сумасшедшая, невозможная ведьма, — прошипел Драко, наклонившись к ее уху. — Теперь я буду приезжать к тебе в обед, чтобы ты не забывала о еде.

— Драко, да это было всего-то один раз, — Гермиона рассмеялась.

— Я не хотел бы, чтобы ты оказалась в моей клинике в качестве пациентки с каким-нибудь заболеванием желудка, — он резко выпрямился.

Гермиона повернула голову и с удивлением воззрилась на него.

— Ужин! — пропищал откуда-то Тоби, и на столе возникли тарелки с горячим рагу, поднос с кексами и чайничек с чаем. Гермиона, борясь с желанием наброситься на еду немедленно, дождалась, пока Драко вернется на свое место, после чего подвинула к себе тарелку и приступила к трапезе. На какое-то время в столовой воцарилась тишина.

Наконец, с ужином было покончено, посуда исчезла, и Драко поднялся из-за стола, оставив недочитанный отчет.

— Ты даже не закончишь со своими бумагами? — удивленно спросила Гермиона.

— Главное я увидел: состояние выживших пациентов стабилизировалось, трое пришли в сознание. Остальное я увижу завтра. Раз уж у меня сегодня внеплановый выходной, я позволю себе не думать об этом. Тем более, когда впереди маячат проблемы с Департаментом магического здравоохранения и пересмотр лицензии.

— Прости, — Гермиона тоже встала из-за стола и положила руку ему на плечо. — Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы помочь тебе. Просто я была уверена, что ты захочешь рассказать об анализах. Я начну думать о них и отвлекусь от своего дела. Прости, пожалуйста.

— Я ни капли не обижен, — Драко притянул ее к себе и уткнулся лбом в ее лоб. — К тому же у меня есть прекрасная идея, как нам обоим отвлечься от наших тяжелых мыслей.

Он поднял Гермиону, усадил на стол, раздвинул ее колени, подошел вплотную и принялся целовать так, словно они не виделись добрую сотню лет. Гермионе и самой не хватало этого, и она с жаром отвечала на поцелуй, обвив Драко ногами.

— Похоже, Тоби будет расстроен, — прошептала она, отстранившись на миг. — В конце концов, это обеденный стол.

— Я заплачу ему пять галеонов моральной компенсации, — тяжело дыша, произнес Драко и принялся расстегивать блузу Гермионы. Бумаги с отчетом Джейка упали со стола и разлетелись по всей кухне, но все это было совершенно неважно.


	21. Глава 21

Гермиона как раз допивала свой утренний кофе в офисе, когда в кабинет заглянула Лаванда. 

— Синди пришла, — произнесла она, осматривая кабинет. — Ей подождать?

— Да, одну минутку, — Гермиона кивнула и потянулась в кресле. С самого утра зарядил дождь, и ей совершенно не хотелось ни о чем думать. Такое случалось крайне редко, более того, это состояние не раздражало, не вызывало желания вырваться из него и начать действовать. Впервые Гермиона поймала себя на мысли о том, что ей не терпится дождаться выходных. Она со вздохом допила остывший кофе, отставила чашку и направила палочку на дверь, открывая ее заклинанием.

— Идемте, Синди, — Лаванда вошла в кабинет первой. Должно быть, Синди снова была чем-то расстроена: ее руки дрожали, а взгляд был блуждающим, словно бедняга пыталась найти укрытие, в котором можно переждать ту бурю, в эпицентре которой она оказалась. 

— Синди, как вы себя чувствуете? — с тревогой спросила Гермиона, глядя на клиентку. 

— Все в порядке, мисс Грейнджер, — Синди покачала головой и посмотрела на свои руки. — Все в порядке. 

— Боюсь, у меня будет к вам еще пара вопросов, — Гермиона поджала губы. — Дело в том, что в понедельник в клинике мистера Малфоя умер один из игроков, некто Клэйтон.

— Джим? Мерлин, это… — не договорив, она прижала руки ко рту, и глаза наполнились слезами. Лаванда тенью выскользнула в приемную, чтобы через мгновение вернуться со стаканом и бутылью Успокаивающей микстуры. 

— Нам тоже ужасно жаль, — произнесла Гермиона после небольшой паузы. — В клинике паника, доктор Малфой боится, что его лицензию могут пересмотреть. Они сделали повторный анализ крови всех игроков и обнаружили, что они принимали не только яд. В крови игроков найдены компоненты другого зелья. Более того, есть все основания полагать, что игроки принимали его довольно давно, с определенной регулярностью.

— Что это за зелье? — Синди всхлипнула и посмотрела на Гермиону с искренним недоумением. 

— Колдомедики склонны полагать, что Энергетическое. Так они его назвали, пока не будет выяснено название. И, к сожалению, это классифицируется как допинг. Синди, постарайтесь вспомнить, давали ли вы игрокам еще какое-то зелье. 

Синди уперла локти в колени, подставив кулаки под подбородок, и закусила губу. В кабинете повисла напряженная тишина, прерываемая лишь поскрипыванием Прытко Пишущего Пера в приемной — похоже, Лаванда заколдовала его, чтобы скопировать какие-то бумаги. 

— Я не помню, — наконец выдавила Синди и тяжело вздохнула. — Я совершенно ничего об этом не помню. Но, думаю, мы можем это узнать. 

— Как? — Гермиона слегка опешила.

— Я точно помню, что у меня был журнал осмотров, куда я все записывала. Если я давала игрокам какие-то зелья, отметки об этом должны найтись в моем журнале. 

— Это прекрасно, Синди! — Лаванда всплеснула руками. 

— И где теперь этот журнал? — Гермиона подалась чуть вперед. 

— Он должен быть в моем кабинете, в административном корпусе. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что авроры не забрали его при обыске? 

— Не знаю, — Синди вздохнула. — Я помню, что они забрали аптечку, а вот брали ли они мой журнал…

— Что ж, мы наведаемся на стадион, это не проблема, — Гермиона поднялась со своего места и подошла к Синди. — Но прежде, чем мы выйдем из этого кабинета, я должна сообщить вам две новости.

— Еще кто-то умер?

— Нет-нет, с остальными игроками все в порядке. Но Робинсон, МакФлинн и Уизли говорят, что вы действительно давали им какую-то микстуру, якобы для иммунитета. Это есть в их показаниях. 

— Раз мальчики говорят, значит, так и было. Простите, я стала ужасно забывчивой. 

— И второе. Аврорат настаивает на повторном допросе. Не переживайте, вам всего лишь нужно будет повторить то, что вы сказали мне. 

— Но вы же будете рядом, мисс Грейнджер? 

— Разумеется, — Гермиона мягко улыбнулась. — А теперь нам с вами предстоит прогулка на стадион. Надеюсь, вы сможете нас аппарировать?

— Да, — с уверенностью в голосе произнесла Синди. — Уж это-то я смогу. 

Гермиона хмыкнула, но все же сжала пальцы на ее запястье. Миг — и в лицо ударил теплый воздух. 

— Метеочары, — пояснила Синди, шагая к административному корпусу и на ходу расстегивая теплую мантию. — Знаете ли, в снегопад тренироваться не очень комфортно, а для профессиональных игроков в квиддич очень важно постоянно поддерживать форму.   
Гермиона с удивлением отметила поразительную ясность мысли, которую демонстрировала Синди. Впрочем, она была в своей стихии. 

У входа в административный корпус сидел охранник, которому Синди легонько кивнула, и он ответил тем же. Впрочем, не дойдя до дверей, они свернули. Вход в кабинет Синди был устроен отдельным.

— Вот здесь, — она подошла к столу, выдвинула верхний ящичек, и на лице ее отразилась смесь непонимания, удивления и испуга. — А где мой журнал? 

Гермиона тоже уставилась на пустой ящичек. 

— Вероятно, его изъяли при обыске. В любом случае мы собирались сегодня в аврорат. Заодно и спросим у них про ваш журнал. В конце концов, это важная улика, которая нужна всем. Здание подключено к каминной сети?

— Да, в холле есть камин, — Синди снова выглядела растерянной. Она низко опустила голову и побрела к выходу из кабинета. 

Весь путь до Министерства Магии они проделали в молчании. Уже в лифте Гермиона решила, что стоит ободрить заметно приунывшую Синди.

— Все будет в порядке, не переживайте. Вам не стоит бояться допроса, более того, если авроры попробуют задать некорректный вопрос, я остановлю их. Держитесь уверенно. Вам нечего бояться. 

Синди ничего не ответила, но кивнула. 

— Доброе утро, мисс Анистон. Доброе утро, Гермиона, — Гарри широко улыбнулся, как только они переступили порог. Синди смерила его удивленным взглядом, а потом робко улыбнулась. 

— Проходите, присаживайтесь. Буквально пара вопросов к мисс Анистон. В свете открывшихся деталей, если можно так выразиться. 

Синди присела на краешек стула напротив Гарри и сцепила пальцы. Гермиона заняла соседний стул и ободряюще улыбнулась Синди, желая вселить ей хотя бы сотую долю своей уверенности. Симус нехотя подвинулся к ним, взял со стола чистый пергамент, перо и приготовился записывать.

— Мисс Анистон, в крови игроков команды обнаружено еще одно соединение. Некое Энергетическое зелье. Уизли, МакФлинн и Робинсон утверждают, что вы давали им какую-то микстуру, якобы для поддержания иммунитета. Что вы можете сказать об этом?

— Дело в том, — уверенно начала Синди, но сбилась на полуслове. — В том, что я этого не помню. Но я уверена, что вела журнал осмотров. Все зелья, которые я давала игрокам, записаны в нем. 

— Какой еще журнал осмотров? — Симус встрепенулся.

— Он лежал в верхнем выдвижном ящичке стола, — вместо Синди ответила Гермиона. — Вы наверняка забрали его при обыске. 

— Мы действительно изъяли все для проверки, но, Мерлином клянусь, никакого журнала осмотров не было, — выпалил Гарри. — Симус, будь добр, сходи в хранилище и посмотри, есть ли там журнал осмотров. 

— Ага, — Симус отбросил перо и бросился прочь из кабинета. 

— Журнал осмотров. Занятно, — пробормотал Гарри, царапая в протоколе. — Синди, у кого мог быть доступ к вашему кабинету?

— У всех, кто бывает на стадионе, — Синди пожала плечами. — Да и кому нужен мой журнал? Ко мне обычно за зельями приходят, а бумажки мои им без надобности. 

— Если это действительно допинг, и Селфридж обманом заставил вас давать его игрокам, то, думаю, он мог забрать журнал. Тем более, у него был в запасе целый день. Когда Роджера не стало, он мог почуять, что пахнет жареным. 

— Можете спросить у Аарона. Он каждый день сидит у входа в корпус. 

— И по ночам? Или ночью работает другой охранник? — Гарри прищурился.

— Ночью там вряд ли кто-то есть. Я, если честно, не знаю. Кто-то говорил мне, будто Аарон просто ставит все возможные защитные чары и уходит домой. Но вы можете поговорить с ним. 

— Хорошо, пожалуй, я так и сделаю. 

— Гарри! Гарри! — Симус вихрем ворвался в кабинет. — Никакого журнала в хранилище нет. Более того, его нет и в списках изъятого. Мисс Анистон, вы уверены, что журнал был?

— Мистер…

— Финниган, — любезно напомнила Гермиона. 

— Мистер Финниган, я делала в нем пометки два раза в день, когда осматривала игроков перед тренировкой и после нее. А иногда еще случались травмы, которые я тоже фиксировала в журнале. Он совершенно точно существует, если вы об этом. 

— Спасибо, мисс Анистон. Пожалуйста, прочтите и подпишитесь. Это ваши показания. 

— Дай-ка сюда, — Гермиона перехватила пергамент, который Гарри протянул Синди, и быстро пробежала взглядом по строкам. — Да, Синди, это можно подписать. 

— Спасибо, — та кивнула и торопливо поставила свой росчерк. — Я могу идти?

— Да, мисс Анистон. Если вы понадобитесь, мы свяжемся с вами или с мисс Грейнджер. Всего доброго.

— До свидания, — Синди улыбнулась, и они с Гермионой встали из-за стола. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, я могу идти? — спросила она, едва выйдя в коридор. 

— Вы торопитесь?

Синди замерла на миг, но затем мотнула головой.

— Вовсе нет. 

— Тогда, думаю, мы с вами посетим еще одно местечко. Клинику Малфоя. Пора разобраться с тем, что творится с вашей памятью. Терри Бут пока молчит, но мы не можем ждать вечность. 

— Конечно, мисс Грейнджер. Как скажете, — Синди закивала и засеменила за Гермионой, которая уверенным шагом направлялась к лифту. Утренняя благостная лень испарилась, и теперь Гермиона была настроена уменьшить число неизвестных в этой задачке.


	22. Глава 22

— Нет! — Драко отшвырнул в сторону пергамент и скрестил руки на груди. — Нет, Малкольм, даже не проси. 

— Драко, я думал над этим всю ночь, и это единственно правильное решение. Моя ошибка…

— Да, ты ошибся! — обманчиво спокойно произнес Драко. — Но ошибся и я. Не в тебе — в тебе у меня не было сомнений, и ты это прекрасно знаешь. Никто из нас не мог подумать, что игроки принимали допинг. Да, мы видели остатки зелья в результатах анализов, но при разовом приеме что Бодроперцовой настойки, что Пробуждающего зелья, что Антипохмельного, элементы выводятся из организма в течение суток. Именно это ты подумал. Именно потому ты назначил Укрепляющую настойку. И я поступил бы так же. 

Малкольм не сводил с Драко хмурого взгляда. 

— Я уже все решил.

— Ни драккла ты не решил! — Драко треснул кулаком по столу. Чернильница подскочила и опрокинулась, заливая чернилами заявление Малкольма об увольнении. 

— Я напишу еще одно. Все в порядке. 

— Нет, не напишешь, хвосторога тебя задери! — Драко бросился к нему, вцепился в плечи и с силой встряхнул. — Я не позволю. Я не подпишу его. Я сам вызову чертову комиссию, я сам инициирую проверку, чтобы все сказали, что ты не виноват. 

— Драко, мне физически тяжело находиться в лаборатории, после того, что я натворил. 

— Мы натворили, — Драко разжал пальцы и достал из пачки сигарету. — Послушай, иди домой. Напейся огневиски, Умиротворяющего бальзама, Зелья сна без сновидений, слез единорога — чего хочешь. Возьми неделю, две, месяц. Но уволить тебя я не могу. Не после всего, что ты для меня сделал. 

— Драко…

— Молчи, дракклов идиот. Я поговорил с Гермионой, она готова нам помочь с юридической стороной вопроса. И она уверена, что все обойдется. 

Малкольм молчал, глядя на него исподлобья. 

— И вообще, подумай о матери, — буркнул Драко, выпустив тонкую струйку дыма в зимнее небо. 

— Я буду в лаборатории, если понадоблюсь, — прошелестел Малкольм и, пошатываясь, пошел к выходу из кабинета. Дверь распахнулась прямо перед его носом, и в кабинет заглянула Гермиона. 

— Я слышала крики, — недовольно произнесла она, глядя на бледного Малкольма и Драко, который еще немного злился. 

— Все в порядке, — Драко кивнул Малкольму, и тот вышел. Гермиона проскользнула внутрь и закрыла за собой дверь.

— Уверен?

— Малкольм — идиот, — Драко глубоко затянулся. Гермиона тоже встала у окна и достала из кармана пачку сигарет.

— Я не одна. В приемной сидит Синди Анистон. Мы не можем ждать, пока Терри соизволит обрадовать нас результатами. Нужно сделать с ней хоть что-то, пока бедняга еще хоть как-то соображает. 

— Думаешь, ее странное состояние ухудшается?

— Да. То она не слышит, что ей говорят, то вдруг начинает здраво и активно рассуждать. Если в первую нашу встречу она была просто подавленной, то теперь я вижу, что это какие-то приступы. Мне страшно, — призналась Гермиона. 

— Ладно, я посмотрю. Сам. Может, попрошу Винса мне помочь, раз уж Малкольм сегодня немного не в себе. 

— Из-за Клэйтона?

— Да. Принес мне заявление на увольнение. Я насилу сдержался, чтобы не сломать ему челюсть. Ладно, посиди пока с Тео или здесь — на твое усмотрение. А я найду Винса и мы займемся мисс Анистон. 

— Драко, его можно понять, — неуверенно пробормотала Гермиона. — Он чувствует себя виноватым. Хотя это же не первый погибший пациент. То дело, с которого мы с тобой начали…

— Миссис Скримджер была моей пациенткой, Малкольм даже не пересекался с ней. В случае с Клэйтоном Малкольм лично влил в него Укрепляющую настойку. 

Гермиона покачала головой и опустила взгляд в пол. 

— Ладно, я пойду, — Драко потушил окурок в пепельнице и решительным шагом вышел из кабинета. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула и опустилась в кресло Драко, массируя виски. 

Спустя минуту в дверь тихонько постучали.

— Да! — машинально ответила Гермиона, и только потом сообразила, что она не в своем кабинете, а в кабинете Драко, и что, вероятнее всего, посетителю нужен был именно колдомедик Малфой. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, — Синди робко заглянула в кабинет. — Мистер Малфой привел мистера Винса и говорит, что мне нужно пойти с ними. Я подумала, в аврорате вы были со мной, может, теперь тоже нужно ваше присутствие?

— Нет, Синди, нет. Мистеру Винсу я полностью доверяю, а уж мистеру Малфою — тем более. Так что ступай с ними. Это просто обследование. Я пока подожду тебя здесь.   
Синди кивнула и закрыла за собой дверь. 

Гермиона провела пальцами по столешнице. Подняла перевернутую чернильницу, скомкала и отправила в мусорную корзину безнадежно испорченное заявление Малкольма. Улыбнулась, обнаружив рамку с колдографией Драко с Нарциссой. Драко на снимке был в белом халате — очевидно, кадр был сделан в Академии. Шляпка Нарциссы указывала на то, что случай явно торжественный. Вероятно, день выпуска. Около рамки нашлась и пустая бутылочка из-под зелья — похоже, Драко сражался сегодня со своей метеозависимостью и, судя по тому, как бодро он выглядел и с каким рвением отправился осматривать Синди Анистон, сегодня битва была успешной. 

— Гермиона, — в кабинет заглянул Теодор. — Может, хочешь кофе?

— Да, не откажусь, — Гермиона улыбнулась и неожиданно для самой себя зевнула. Похоже, дождь навевал на нее сонливость. Тео кивнул и закрыл за собой дверь, чтобы через минуту появиться с чашкой. 

— Спасибо, Тео, — она приняла из его рук чашку. — Как ты? 

— Менее восприимчив, чем Малкольм, — уклончиво ответил он. — Лаванда рассказывала о вашей клиентке, Синди. У меня есть одна догадка. Я уже озвучил ее Винсу, он попробует проверить прямо сейчас. 

— А мне расскажешь? — Гермиона сделала глоток и улыбнулась. 

— Пожалуй, не стоит. Это крайне неприятное предположение. И если оно подтвердится, всем придется нелегко. Не только Синди, всем нам. Поэтому я надеюсь, что мои догадки не подтвердятся. 

— Эй, Тео! Ты где? — донесся из приемной радостный голос Винса. 

— Наверняка сидит с Гермионой в моем кабинете, — раздался следом голос Драко. Через миг дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вошли Джейк с Драко, а вслед за ними проскользнула и Синди. Гермиона открыла окно и удобно устроилась у подоконника с сигаретой. 

— Ну, и как все прошло?

— Замечательно! — Винс лучезарно улыбался. — Всего лишь регулярное применение Империуса в купе с Обливиэйтом, а еще, похоже, ежедневное употребление Морочащей закваски. Сущие пустяки. 

— Пустяки? — воскликнула Гермиона. — Даже я, имеющая весьма смутное представление о колдомедицине, понимаю, что работы тут где-то на месяц.

— Неделя в худшем случае, — отмахнулся Винс. — И это все еще лучше, чем органическое поражение мозга, которое предполагал Тео. 

— Да ты пессимист, — Драко покачал головой и подкурил. 

— Зато теперь я лично чувствую некоторое облегчение. 

— А еще нам нужно поговорить с Терри Бутом. Хотя бы по каминной сети. Конечно, диагностические чары, анализы — это прекрасно, но я хотел бы знать, что скажет по этому поводу опытный легилимент. Может, у него есть другая версия. Что-то, чего мы не заметили. 

— Да, разумная предосторожность в свете недавних событий, — Винс кивнул. 

— Я свяжусь с Бутом, — Тео кивнул и вышел. 

— Мистер Малфой, я прошу прощения, но вы ведь планируете как-то меня вылечить? — пролепетала Синди.

— Да, разумеется, — Драко повернулся и улыбнулся. — Мы используем комплексную терапию. Стимулирующие зелья, чары, а еще я надеюсь, что мистер Бут что-то подскажет. В любом случае, вам придется побыть немного в клинике. Не более недели. Так что если у вас есть домашние животные, позаботьтесь, чтобы кто-то их кормил, пока вы будете здесь. 

— Спасибо, — Синди растерянно улыбнулась. — Но у меня нет животных. Такое я бы точно не забыла. 

Гермиона усмехнулась. Действительно, того же Живоглота или Клювокрыла сложно было забыть. К тому же, животные явно не могли вывести на след преступника, который работал с памятью Синди. Вероятно, он обошел бы стороной воспоминания о прогулке с собакой или шалостях кота. 

— Драко! — Тео ворвался в кабинет. — Терри как раз закончил со своими исследованиями. Он выдвигается к нам. 

— О, Мерлин. Похоже, он закончил с ними еще дня три назад и забыл, а ты попросту напомнил ему. 

— Вряд ли о таком сложном исследовании можно забыть, — Гермиона укоризненно покачала головой.

— Я бы тоже так подумал, если бы вызов шел с нашей стороны. Но это он связался со мной по каминной сети. И он очень взволнован. 

Драко, Винс и Гермиона переглянулись. Синди сцепила пальцы в замок и уставилась на свои руки, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. В приемной раздался хлопок аппарации.


	23. Глава 23

— Вы тоже что-то нашли? — Терри ворвался в кабинет и обвел всех присутствующих взглядом. 

— Много чего, — Драко кивнул. — Но сначала ты скажи со своей точки зрения, что с ней.

Он указал на Синди, которая сбилась в комок на своем месте и затравленно смотрела то на Драко. то на Терри. 

— Да, мне удалось найти несколько так называемых склеек. Работа неплохая, но не идеальная. Мисс Анистон частенько подчищали память. 

— Что-то еще? — нетерпеливо спросил Винс. 

— Повторюсь, работа неплохая, но не идеальная. На паре склеек характер звука и картинки указывают на применение Империуса. А вы, Драко, Джейк? Нашли что-то еще? 

— О, нашли, — Драко кивнул. — Морочащая закваска. 

— Мерлинова мать, зачем? — Терри всплеснул руками. — После Империуса и Обливиэйта Морочащая закваска приведет к нарушению ориентации в пространстве, падению умственной активности и, в конечном счете, к общему расстройству психики. Зачем?

— Мы задаем не тот вопрос, — Гермиона чуть поерзала в кресле Драко. — Зачем — неважно. Кто? 

— Когда мы будем знать, кто это сделал, мы сможем сдать его аврорам, чтобы те выяснили, зачем делать такое с беднягой Синди, — Джейк взмахнул руками и покосился на Гермиону. — Я прав?

— Нет, — Гермиона слегка улыбнулась. — Снова мимо. Тебе, Джейк, вообще не надо знать, кто и зачем это сотворил. Тебе надо вернуть Синди в нормальное состояние, в котором ее психике ничего не будет угрожать. 

— Да, Гермиона права, — Терри кивнул. — Я помогу тебе, Винс, если Драко позволит мне поработать на базе вашей клиники. И мне понадобится хороший зельевар. Малкольм, например. 

— Малкольм сейчас переживает кризис, — Драко покачал головой. — Возьми Ирвинга. Толковый паренек, неглупый, исполнительный. 

— Я буду лежать здесь? В вашей клинике? — робко спросила Синди, явно улучив момент, когда все замолкли. 

— Да, — Драко рассеянно посмотрел на нее. — Да, пожалуй, пару дней придется полежать тут. Винс сейчас отведет вас в палату. Тео, будь добр, спустись в лаборатории, позови Ирвинга. 

Нотт, до этого молча стоявший в дверях, кивнул и вышел. 

— Но у меня нет с собой вещей, нет ничего, — Синди развела руками. 

— Для начала мы сделаем полное обследование, определимся с лечением, — Драко с легкой полуулыбкой посмотрел на Синди. — Вечером вы отправитесь домой и проведете ночь в своей постели. А завтра утром явитесь к нам с вещами. Все равно для вас нужно будет сварить зелье, а это займет некоторое время.

— Да-да, я понимаю, — все еще растерянно пробормотала Синди и снова замерла на диване все в той же напряженной позе. 

Дверь кабинета снова открылась, и на пороге появился Малкольм, за спиной у которого маячил Ирвинг. 

— Малкольм? — Драко чуть напрягся. 

— У меня новости, — произнес Малкольм тоном, не терпящим возражений. — В общем, я не смог спокойно сидеть в лаборатории. Я имел наглость сделать анализ крови нашего нового пациента, Джейсона Селфриджа. Посмотри на результаты, Драко. 

Он протянул лист пергамента. 

— И да, я, могу быть невнимательным, но здесь все предельно ясно. Только слепой не увидит, что Селфридж отравился Амортенцией.

— Амортенцией можно отравиться? — Гермиона фыркнула.

— Да. По большому счету, любым зельем можно отравиться, — Малкольм пожал плечами. — А уж Амортенция, которая влияет на разум и волю человека, невероятно токсична. При повышении дозировки она вполне может свалить человека с ног. 

— Как и произошло с Селфриджем, — проворчал Драко, рассматривая пергамент с результатами анализа. — Такая концентрация запросто могла бы свалить лося.

— Кому нужен влюбленный лось? — Ирвинг нахмурился. 

— Мертвый влюбленный лось, — поправил Винс, который тоже изучал анализ, заглядывая Драко через плечо. — Сейчас нужно первым делом вывести Амортенцию из организма. Все ингредиенты до единого. 

— Предлагаешь Лунной росой его напоить? — Малкольм нахмурился.

— Если ты боишься где-то еще ошибиться, то Лунная роса — единственный твой выход. Не реагирует ни с чем, не оставляет осадка, не задерживается в организме. Правда тут нужно пинты три, чтобы Селфридж начал хотя бы отдаленно походить на здорового человека. И, зуб даю, ему потом захочется побеседовать с Терри.

— Значит, в наших интересах как можно скорее начать заниматься памятью мисс Анистон.

— Я сообщу в аврорат об отравлении Селфриджа, — Гермиона поднялась с места. — А лучше — вызову Гарри и Симуса сюда. И отравление Селфриджа, и то, что творится с памятью Синди, имеет непосредственное отношение к делу. 

— Вот и славно, — Винс кивнул и открыл двери. — Мисс Анистон, только после вас. Двадцать девятая палата ждет.

Синди весьма неуклюже поднялась с дивана и двинулась к выходу, чуть покачиваясь — похоже, результаты осмотра ее впечатлили. Ирвинг с испугом поглядел на нее и отошел в сторону, освобождая проем. Винс и Терри последовали за ней. 

— Мы с тобой пойдем в палату к Селфриджу, — Драко хлопнул Малкольма по плечу. — Если ты не возражаешь против моей компании.

— Нет. Нет, что ты. Я хотел попросить помочь. Не думаю, что смогу когда-то кого-то еще вылечить. 

— Малкольм, — Драко покачал головой, но больше ничего не сказал, зато вытолкнул его из кабинета, повернулся и тепло улыбнулся Гермионе. Миг — и дверь за ним закрылась. 

— Все становится очень интересным, — произнесла Гермиона в пустоту кабинета. — Надеюсь, пока Гарри будет собираться, я успею выпить еще кофе. 

Как будто в подтверждение ее слов по оконному стеклу ударила ветка. 

— Тео, будь добр, еще кофе, — Гермиона выскользнула в приемную и бросила щепотку летучего пороха в переговорный камин. — Аврорат. 

В ответ из камина донесся только громкий зевок.

— Гарри?

— Да-да, Гермиона, это я, — голос его звучал так, словно Гарри проснулся минуту назад и еще не вполне соображал, где находится и что происходит.

— Ты что, спишь на работе? — гневно воскликнула Гермиона.

— Видела, какая погода на улице? Не уснет только статуя. У нас даже портреты позевывают. Что у тебя случилось?

— Я сейчас в клинике у Драко. Терри Бут, кстати, тоже здесь. Ему, Драко и Винсу удалось установить, что с Синди Анистон, и результаты тебе не понравятся. А Малкольм сделал исследование крови Селфриджа, и, знаешь, что? Он был отравлен!

— Малкольм?

— Глупости какие! Конечно же, Селфридж! И не просто отравлен. У него передозировка Амортенцией. 

— Гермиона, у нас аврорат, а не полиция нравов. Привороты…

— Становятся вашим делом, как только начинают угрожать жизни людей. Будь доза хоть на грамм больше — Селфридж мог бы умереть!

— Ох, Мерлин. Буду через минуту, — пробормотал Гарри, и камин потух.

— Твой кофе, — Тео протянул Гермионе чашку. — Ты же была у Поттера сегодня утром. Он был сонным?

— Как-то не обратила на это внимания, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Но я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Если погода портится с каждой минутой, да так, что даже здоровым людям становится тяжело, то что будет с Драко?

— Ты удивительно проницательна, — Тео кивнул. — Обещаю, если Драко станет хуже, я сам отведу его домой. 

— Ты думаешь, я не справлюсь?

— Я думаю, тебя могут задержать какие-то дела, только и всего. 

Гермиона хотела было спросить, откуда у Тео такая уверенность, но прямо посреди приемной с оглушительным хлопком появился Гарри. 

— Ну, и что с Синди?

— А до отравления Селфриджа тебе и дела нет? — едко поинтересовался Тео.

— О том, что Селфридж отравлен, я уже знаю. А вот про то, что вам удалось узнать о состоянии Синди — нет. Так что сейчас меня больше интересует она.

— Множественное применение Империуса, неоднократное стирание памяти, — лениво растягивая слова произнес Тео. — А еще ее опаивали Морочащей закваской с завидной регулярностью. От таких манипуляций у кого угодно крыша поедет. Даже у бравого аврора. А тут обычная колдомедицинская сестра.

— Не надо так, Тео. У нее случались проблески разума, и из того, что я успела услышать, понятно, что она весьма хорошая колдомедицинская сестра, — Гермиона укоризненно поцокала языком. 

— С кем сейчас можно поговорить? — Гарри озадаченно почесал в затылке.

— С Синди, разумеется, — Гермиона скрестила руки на груди. — Гарри, ты тоже Морочащей закваски хлебнул? Ну-ка, пораскинь мозгами. Селфридж отравлен Амортенцией. Он жил с Аминой, сестрой Синди, под одной крышей. Очевидно же, что о произошедшем нужно поговорить с Аминой. Но ты не знаешь, где она. Зато у нас есть ее милая сестра, которая может знать. 

— Ты уверена, что Синди может что-то знать сейчас? У нее вместо мозгов переваренная овсянка.

— Не думаю, — Гермиона вцепилась в запястье Гарри и решительно потянула его в коридор. — Я уверена, Синди не так глупа, как вы все думаете. И почему только Лаванда со мной согласна? Почему вы не видите этого?

— Гермиона, никто не пытался обидеть Синди, — слабо оправдывался Гарри. — Просто у Синди проблемы с памятью, и я подумал…

Не придавая ни малейшего значения его словам, Гермиона распахнула дверь двадцать девятой палаты.

— Мисс Анистон, пока вы еще в сознании. Вы случайно не знаете, где сейчас ваша сестра?

— Амина? — Синди, лежавшая на кушетке, чуть приподнялась на локтях и посмотрела на Гермиону, затем перевела взгляд на Гарри. — Наверное, дома. 

— У вас или у себя? 

— У меня. Она довольно часто приезжает, иногда на несколько дней. Не вижу в этом ничего плохого. 

— Нам срочно нужно с ней поговорить, — выпалил Гарри.

— У мисс Анистон сейчас начнется обследование. Мы не можем затягивать, — Винс нахмурился. — Сонное зелье уже начало действовать. Мы решили, что Синди не помешает немного поспать, пока мы тут будем колдовать.

— Все в порядке, мисс Грейнджер. У вас же есть мой адрес. Вы можете сходить туда с мистером Поттером, — тихо произнесла Синди и зевнула. 

— Она засыпает, — Терри поднял палочку, и Синди чуть покачнулась. Винс быстро схватил ее за плечи и принялся укладывать на кушетку. 

— Все, идите, — буркнул он, и Гермиона с Гарри выскочили в коридор, не желая злить Винса или мешать ему работать. 

— У тебя есть адрес?

— Ну конечно, Гарри, и у тебя тоже. В ее личном деле, — Гермиона насилу подавила желание хорошенько встряхнуть его. — Проснись, наконец!

— Да, действительно. Надо связаться с Симусом, взять у него адрес Синди, а потом сразу же отправляться в путь. 

— Нет нужды, — Гермиона извлекла из сумки блокнот и раскрыла его. — Синди Джоан Анистон, Оук-лейн, сорок шесть. 

— Обожаю твою дотошность, — Гарри улыбнулся и взял ее за запястье. — Тогда вперед. 

Гермиона кивнула и аппарировала их прочь из клиники.


	24. Глава 24

За что Гермиона и не любила аппарацию, так это за чрезвычайно резкую смену обстановки. После тепла и своеобразного уюта клиники она оказалась посреди Оук-лейн под проливным дождем, а порыв ветра, ударивший в грудь, чуть не сшиб ее с ног. Тротуар, на котором появились они с Гарри, был залит водой, и в душе возникло горячее желание убраться домой, и вернуться в более подходящий момент. Появилось — и тут же было заглушено чувством долга. 

— И где этот сорок шестой дом? — пробормотал Гарри, вглядываясь в таблички на фасадах.

— Чуть выше по улице, — Гермиона указала рукой на ближайший дом. — Это — тридцатый, а за нашими спинами двадцать восьмой. 

— Спасибо, — Гарри тяжело вздохнул. — Опять очки залило. И заклятие не наложишь, это маггловская улица.

— Посреди которой мы появились, — фыркнула Гермиона. — Средь бела дня. Да и погода такая, что никто носа на улицу не кажет. Давай очки, я мигом. 

Гарри, поколебавшись пару мгновений, снял очки и протянул их Гермионе, которая тут же выхватила их и спрятала в рукав. Левую руку с зажатой в ней палочкой она запустила в правый рукав. Со стороны могло бы показаться, что она просто замерзла и прячет руки от пронизывающего до костей ветра. 

— Импервиус, — едва слышно шепнула Гермиона. — Вот, держи. 

— Ты вроде не собиралась прятаться, — Гарри рассмеялся и надел очки, которые теперь отталкивали воду. 

— Потому что это вполне можно провернуть незаметно. Будь уверен, никто и не подумает прислать мне взыскание за применение магии в маггловском квартале. 

— Да уж, скорее за аппарацию в маггловский квартал, — Гарри рассмеялся и зашагал вперед. — Хотя, тут-то я смогу за тебя поручиться. Я, вроде как, при исполнении. 

— Можем даже пари заключить, — и откуда только взялся этот азарт? 

— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Гарри и поднял воротник повыше, защищаясь от ветра, который пробирался под мантию. Гермиона передернула плечами и последовала его примеру. 

Дом номер сорок шесть оказался совершенно непримечательным, даже заурядным. Впрочем, здесь все дома были с одинаковыми аккуратно подстриженными лужайками и небольшими заборчиками вокруг. Гарри толкнул калитку, решительно прошагал к двери и нажал кнопку звонка. Послышался мелодичный птичий свист. 

— Кто? — глухо спросил женский голос из-за двери. 

— Амина Анистон? Это аврор Поттер, откройте дверь, будьте так добры. 

Ответа не последовало. Гарри снова нажал кнопку. Трель повторилась, и только. Амина явно не спешила открывать. 

— Скорее всего, тут есть выход на задний двор, — пробормотала Гермиона, глядя на садовую дорожку, которая аккуратно огибала дом. — Ты ступай в обход, я подожду здесь. По-моему, Амина не собирается с тобой разговаривать.

— А у меня такое чувство, что она собирается смыться, — буркнул Гарри и пошел в обход дома, одновременно накладывая на него одно заклинание за другим. 

В следующий миг из-за входной двери раздался хлопок, похожий на тот, что сопровождает аппарацию, и Гермиона даже раздосадовано вздохнула, когда вдруг услышала еще один звук. Недовольный возглас. 

— Ну конечно же, антиаппарационный барьер, — Гермиона даже хлопнула себя по лбу и тут же принялась стучать в дверь. — Амина, откройте. Я адвокат вашей сестры, Синди, нам нужно поговорить. 

Ответом ей послужил еще один хлопок, за которым вновь последовал вскрик. 

— Я открываю дверь! — крикнула Гермиона, моля Мерлина, чтобы Амина не подала на нее же в суд за несанкционированное проникновение. — Алохомора. 

Замок щелкнул, и дверь, покачнувшись на петлях, открылась. Гермиона перешагнула порог и столкнулась нос к носу с Аминой. Она была удивительно похожа на Синди: такое же овальное личико в обрамлении слегка вьющихся волос, такие же пухлые губы и большие, словно удивленные, глаза. 

— Амина, нам просто надо поговорить. 

— Остолбеней! — выпалила Амина заклятием, и Гермиона насилу успела увернуться. Она тут же парировала заклятием-подножкой, и Амина растянулась на мягком ковре посреди прихожей. Гермиона в один прыжок преодолела расстояние между ними, и теперь возвышалась над ней, выставив палочку вперед. 

— Гарри, она тут! Она пыталась меня оглушить. 

Послышался стук открываемой двери, и Гарри вскочил в дом с другой стороны. 

— Мисс Анистон, что это за фокусы? — гневно воскликнул он, глядя на Амину. — Я нахожусь при исполнении служебных обязанностей, и…

— Остолбеней, — снова воскликнула Амина, и теперь ее заклятие достигло цели. 

«Постоянная бдительность!» — рявкнул в голове голос Аластора Грюма, но было поздно. Гермиона уже отлетела к стене, больно ударившись спиной и затылком, и рухнула на пол. Ключицу пронзила острая боль, и все вокруг поплыло. 

— Гарри, убегает… Хватай ее, — простонала она, цепляясь за реальность, не позволяя сознанию ускользнуть. Амина резво бросилась к выходу, Гарри — за ней. Прогремел раскат грома, и все вокруг потемнело. 

— Ну, и куда тебя понесло на этот раз? — донесся из темноты голос Драко. 

Гермиона попыталась моргнуть. Все вокруг плыло и покачивалось, из-за чего Драко в белом халате, стоящий над ней, казался призрачным. 

— Мы с Гарри…

— Конечно, вы с Гарри, иначе и быть не может, — сварливо оборвал ее Драко. — Сначала вы с Гарри куда-то идете, влипаете в неприятности, а потом я объясняю Пирсу, как моя женщина оказалась в его отделении с сотрясением мозга и переломом ключицы. 

— Ключицы? — переспросила Гермиона и попыталась приподняться. Твердая рука тут же остановила ее, пригвоздив к койке. 

— Тут скорее дело в мозге. Опираться на поврежденную сторону! Гермиона! 

— Пожалуйста, не кричи, — простонала она и схватилась за голову. 

— Не буду, если ты пообещаешь спокойно лежать, пить восстанавливающие зелья и слушаться Пирса хотя бы до конца дня. 

— А потом?

— А потом Пирс поможет мне переправить тебя домой. Укрепляющее зелье уже начало действовать, так что сейчас примешь еще один стаканчик, полежишь немного, и через два часа сможешь принять вертикальное положение без угрозы для здоровья. 

— А ключица?

— Костерост уже начал действовать, но я все же не рекомендую нагружать поврежденную сторону в течение хотя бы трех дней, — Пирс подошел к Драко и посмотрел на Гермиону. — Укрепляющее зелье. 

Он протягивал стакан, и Гермиона спешно проглотила предложенное лекарство. 

— Два часа? Это долго. Там Амина Анистон, и она…

— Подождет! — в один голос воскликнули Драко и Пирс. 

— Мне нужно идти, — пробормотал Драко. — Джейсон Селфридж ждет. Пирс, сделай что-нибудь. 

— Я и так делаю, что должно.

— Я не о том. Прикуй ее цепями к койке, дай сонного зелья, обездвижь, в конце концов. И повесь над палатой отдельный Антиаппарационный барьер. Все, что нужно, чтобы эта неугомонная ведьма подумала, наконец, о собственном здоровье. Я зайду в шесть и заберу ее. 

Драко с довольно громким хлопком закрыл за собой дверь, и на глаза Гермионы внезапно навернулись слезы. 

— Пирс, он злится? Мерлин, как я могла так опростоволоситься? 

— Скорее, он переживает, — Пирс пожал плечами и присел рядом. — Когда Драко злится, он убийственно холоден. А когда кричит и хлопает дверью — это переживания. Он здорово испугался, когда появился Патронус Гарри и сообщил, что ты лежишь без сознания на Оук-лейн, сорок шесть. 

— Кстати, а что с Аминой? Гарри догнал ее?

— Я не знаю. Драко бросился на Оук-лейн, столкнулся там с Симусом, который опечатывал дом. Про Гарри он то ли ничего не сказал, то ли Драко это не интересовало. Думаю, тебе будет лучше немного вздремнуть. Да и погода такая, что сам Мерлин велел лежать и отдыхать под теплым одеялом. 

— И откуда ты только все это знаешь?

— За тот час, что ты тут пролежала, я успел выслушать это три раза, — Пирс коротко хмыкнул.

Гермиона насупилась, укуталась в одеяло и попыталась повернуться на правый бок.

— На левый, пожалуйста, — одернул ее Пирс. — Я настаиваю на том, чтобы ты не нагружала поврежденную сторону. 

— Ох, ладно, — она повернулась на левый бок и нахмурилась еще сильнее. — Пирс, как ты думаешь, почему Амина попыталась скрыться, когда Гарри представился аврором?

— Гермиона, я простой колдомедик, — Пирс поднял руки и покачал головой. — Хотя логичнее всего было бы предположить, что раз она не хочет пересекаться со стражами порядка, ей есть, что скрывать.

— Вот и я так думаю, — произнесла Гермиона и неожиданно для самой себя зевнула. — Ты что, дал мне сонное зелье?

— Нет. Наверняка, это переутомление или стресс, а может и просто погода. Хороший сон не помешает. 

Сил спорить с Пирсом уже не было, а потому Гермиона прикрыла глаза и позволила сну нахлынуть на нее теплой волной.


	25. Глава 25

— У меня де жа вю, — пробормотал Симус и на всякий случай потер глаза. Амина Анистон сидела за столом перед Гарри и хмурилась. 

— Мисс Анистон, вы с Синди, случайно, не близнецы?

— Нет. Я на год старше, — бросила Амина и снова нахмурилась. 

— Хорошо. Впрочем, к делу это отношения не имеет, — Гарри сцепил пальцы в замок.

Симус посмотрел на него и со вздохом пододвинул к себе чистый пергамент. 

— Итак, Амина Анистон. Вы задержаны по подозрению в отравлении Джейсона Селфриджа, — начал Гарри, но Амина только отмахнулась.

— Вы еще права мне зачитайте. Ни слова без адвоката не скажу. 

— Можете не говорить, — Гарри криво усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку стула. — У вас есть адвокат? Только, прежде чем связаться с ним, подумайте хорошенько. Вы в очень сложном положении, а единственного адвоката, который мог бы вам помочь, вы оглушили при попытке к бегству. Кстати, сопротивление аврорам немного усложнит вам и без того непростую задачу. Вызывайте адвоката. Я подожду. 

Амина покосилась на переговорный камин, но не даже шелохнулась. 

— Итак, адвоката у вас нет, — Гарри снова поставил локти на стол. — Что ж, продолжим. Джейсон Селфридж сейчас находится в клинике Малфоя с тяжелейшим отравлением Амортенцией. Что вам об этом известно?

— Мало ли, кому понравился Джей, — Амина пожала плечами. — Он видный молодой человек, а теперь еще и разведенный. Тут любая глаз положит.

— Забавно, — Гарри покачал головой. — Амина, вам известно, как действует Амортенция?

— Это любовное зелье. 

— Не просто любовное. Оно вызывает просто-таки патологическую привязанность с первого же глотка. И вряд ли Джейсон остался бы в вашем доме хоть миг после того, как его опоила Амортенцией любая другая женщина. Но он был найден именно в вашем доме, 

— А судя по концентрации ингредиентов Амортенции в крови и стойкости соединения, его опаивали на протяжении довольно долгого времени, — Эрни, до этого сидевший в углу тенью, подал голос и встряхнул лист пергамента. 

— Но вопрос даже не в этом, — Гарри поправил очки. — Вашему сожителю стало плохо, он потерял сознание. Каковы были бы действия любого другого человека? Он бы вызвал подмогу. Из Мунго, из клиники Малфоя — неважно. Вы же покинули дом, оставив Селфриджа лежать посреди гостиной. Более того, вы не попытались выяснить, где он, не связались ни с одной клиникой. Амина, ваше поведение вызывает подозрения. 

— Я испугалась, — прошептала она, едва шевеля губами, и тихо всхлипнула. — Я подумала, что он умер, и я…

— И вы тем более должны были вызвать подмогу! — Эрни вскочил с места и принялся расхаживать по кабинету. — Амина, я не буду вас воспитывать сейчас, но пораскиньте мозгами. Если бы вы вызвали помощь, вы бы отвели от себя подозрения и, возможно, выиграли бы немного времени для себя. Но Селфридж сейчас находится с тяжелой формой отравления в клинике, и с ним работают специалисты. 

— Более того, в той же клинике находится и ваша сестра, Синди.

— О, Мерлин, что с ней?

— Я надеялся, что это вы нам расскажете, — Симус хмыкнул. — У вашей сестры серьезно нарушена память, но специалисту из Отдела Тайн удалось восстановить разрозненные отрывки ее воспоминаний и обнаружить там признаки применения к бедняжке Синди заклятия Империус — запрещенного законом, если вы помните — и заклятия Обливиэйт. Это же подтвердили и специалисты из клиники Малфоя, а также обнаружили в ее организме следы Морочащей закваски. 

— Осмелюсь уточнить, что именно Морочащая закваска стала причиной того, что кусочки памяти перепутались в голове вашей бедной сестры. 

— Да какого драккла все так жалеют Синди! — гневно воскликнула Амина и тут же прижала руки ко рту. 

— То есть, вы признаете, что применяли к Синди непростительные заклятия, подчищали ей память и опаивали Морочащей закваской? Или вы признаете, что опаивали Джейсона Селфриджа Амортенцией, подавляя тем самым его волю, и превысили дозировку, спровоцировав отравление?

— Святая Синди, — с ненавистью в голосе процедила Амина. — Мама все детство твердила о том, что мы с ней достойны самого лучшего, что у нас будут прекрасные богатые мужья. А потом, когда учеба в школе закончилась, Синди вдруг решила пройти курс подготовки колдомедицинских сестер при академии. 

— Есть такие, — Эрни кивнул. 

— Что тогда началось, — Амина рвано вдохнула. — Мама словно с ума сошла, все твердила о том, какая Синди молодец, что получает образование. Потом Синди устроилась в команду, и мать начала клевать меня тем, что Синди получила работу, в то время как я продолжаю гулять. Но ведь я делала то, что мама хотела — искала мужа! 

— Но безуспешно, — Гарри поджал губы.

— Почему же, — Амина лукаво улыбнулась. — Пару месяцев назад я пришла к Синди на работу, чтобы вместе с ней отправиться по магазинам. И тогда-то я встретила его. Нового менеджера команды. Джейсона Селфриджа. Джея. Его тогда только-только назначили. Не стар, хорош собой, занимает высокую должность. Это был мой звездный час. 

— И вы опоили Селфриджа Амортенцией. Нам не интересно, как именно. Но он развелся.

— Да. Ушел от своей некрасивой жены ко мне, — Амина улыбнулась, сверкнув белоснежными зубами. 

— А вы продолжали давать ему Амортенцию, — Симус тяжело вздохнул. 

— Конечно. Это была моя гарантия счастливой жизни. 

— Что ж. На данный момент вам предъявлено обвинение в умышленном причинении вреда здоровью Джейсона Селфриджа, из-за которого его жизнь оказалась в опасности. Обстоятельства осложняются сопротивлением при задержании, — резюмировал Симус и протянул пергамент. — Прочтите, подпишите. 

— Амина, на вашем месте я бы попытался найти толкового адвоката, — Гарри вздохнул.

— Я попробую, — отмахнулась Амина. — Давайте вторую бумагу.

— Какую? — Гарри с Симусом недоуменно переглянулись.

— Ну, Синди подписывала какое-то обещание не уезжать из страны или что-то вроде того.

— К вам это отношения не имеет. Синди не оказывала сопротивления, даже наоборот, помогала следствию. Вы же смоетесь из страны, даже если мы возьмем с вас Непреложный Обет. Так что, Амина, вы отправитесь в камеру временного содержания. Здесь, в Министерстве. Впрочем, переговорный камин вам предоставят, чтобы вы могли связаться с адвокатом или родными. 

— И тут эта дура-сестрица оказалась лучше, — Амина сжала кулаки. 

— Симус, проводи, пожалуйста, мисс Анистон в камеру. Кстати, вашей палочке лучше пока полежать у нас, — Гарри взял со стола палочку Амины, покрутил ее в руках и положил в выдвижной ящик. — Если суд признает вас невиновной и отпустит, мы сразу же ее вернем. 

Симус постучал своей палочкой по спинке стула, на котором Амина, по его скромному мнению, уже засиделась, и она тут же вскочила на ноги. 

Гарри ожидал, что Амина хоть что-то скажет, прежде чем покинет кабинет. Хотя бы отпустит мелкую колкость или осыплет проклятиями — преступники зачастую именно так и делали. Но Амина явно не понимала, в чем неправа. 

— Мне даже тоскливо стало, — признался Эрни, когда дверь за Симусом и Аминой закрылась. — Мать готовила ее к замужеству, а любить и сопереживать так и не научила.

— Тогда непонятно, откуда Синди это умеет, — Гарри откинулся на спинку стула. — Уж она-то, по заверениям игроков, милейшая и добрейшая на всем белом свете девушка. 

— Значит, у Амины плохо с обучаемостью. 

— Эрни, ее детство и юность — не наша проблема. А вот деяния последних двух месяцев напрямую нас касаются, так что, пожалуйста, перепиши анализ крови Селфриджа на наш бланк. Я все еще не могу подшить результаты исследования клиники Малфоя к обвинению. 

Эрни кивнул и вышел, оставив Гарри размышлять над тем, какими разными бывают характеры самых родных людей — в голову почему-то приходили Лили и Петунья Эванс — а еще о том, что Клиника Святого Мунго финансируется Министерством магии, а потому ее заключения можно подшить к любому делу, а вот клиника Малфоя такого права лишена. Впрочем, последнее должно было бы заботить Эрни, а не Гарри. 

— В конце концов, я бы и сам проверил расследование какого-нибудь частного детектива, — пробормотал он, глядя в зачарованное окно, за которым, как и за настоящим, стояла стена воды. — Кстати, о частной практике. Гермиона! 

Уверенный, что Гермионе не терпится узнать о том, чем закончилось задержание Амины Анистон, да и попросту волнуясь за подругу, он сконцентрировался на холле клиники Малфоя и аппарировал. 

— Ой! 

Швабра со стуком упала на пол, а перепуганная Эмили Силл уставилась на Гарри. 

— О, Эмили, дорогая, прости, я не хотел тебя напугать, — Гарри бросился поднимать швабру. — Я хотел бы поговорить с Драко.

— Мистер Малфой с мисс Грейнджер аппарировали домой час назад. И — надеюсь, мне показалось — мисс Грейнджер неважно себя чувствовала. Хоть бы мне показалось.

— Боюсь, нет, Эмили. Гермиона сегодня помогала мне задерживать преступницу, и немного поранилась. Точнее, поранилась она довольно сильно, но я уверен, что Драко или Пирс уже почти все исправили. 

— Но ей все равно необходим покой, — проскрипел с лестницы голос Пирса. — Не надейся, тебе не удастся втянуть ее еще в какую-то опасную авантюру. 

— Пирс, прекрати, — отмахнулся Гарри. — Я просто хотел рассказать Гермионе, чем все закончилось с Аминой Анистон. 

— Она призналась?

— Пока что только в отравлении Селфриджа, но мне кажется, что и в болезни Синди есть ее вина.

— Это ты узнаешь, когда Винс и Терри закончат ее лечение. А им еще долго, как я понял. Терри ушел час назад. Винс провожал его, но сам не ушел. Взял кофе и вернулся в палату. Похоже, он тоже сегодня решил поработать в ночь. 

— Тоже? А кто еще работает в ночь сегодня?

— Я, — коротко ответил Пирс. — Если хочешь, поднимись к нему. Двадцать девятая палата. 

— Спасибо, Пирс, — Гарри покивал и бросился наверх под укоризненным взглядом Эмили Силл. Ему просто необходимо было поговорить хоть с кем-то.


	26. Глава 26

— Ты уверен, что мне нужно возвращаться в клинику? Ты же сам осмотрел меня и сказал, что ключица в порядке. 

Драко смерил Гермиону строгим взглядом и распахнул перед ней двери клиники. 

— Ты еще обижаешься, — резюмировала Гермиона, вздохнула и перешагнула порог. В следующий миг ее руки коснулись теплые пальцы. 

— Не злюсь, — слова явно давались Драко тяжело. — Но я в гневе и изо всех сил сдерживаюсь, чтобы не накричать на тебя. 

У Гермионы против воли вырвался короткий смешок, и она покачала головой.

— Не веришь, что я могу переживать? — Драко нахмурился. — Я человек, а не какая-нибудь маггловская железяка, и человеческие эмоции у меня есть.

— Прости. Никак не могу поверить, что ты переживаешь за меня. 

На хмуром лице Драко проскользнула тень удивления. 

— Я хочу убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке. Ключица — ерунда по сравнению с сотрясением. За него я переживаю больше. 

— Мерлинова мать, Драко! Ты пичкал меня зельями каждый час весь вечер. Если за что и стоит переживать, так это за то, что теперь будет с моим желудком!

— К Пирсу, — отрезал он и решительно двинулся на второй этаж, крепко держа Гермиону за руку. 

— А, вот и вы, — Пирс, позевывая, перевел взгляд с Драко на Гермиону и обратно. — Как себя чувствует пациентка?

— Я давал ей зелья каждый час. Ключицу утром осмотрел, но ты тоже взгляни на всякий случай. 

— Ладно, — Пирс распахнул перед ними двери своего кабинета. — Проходите, посмотрим. 

Гермиона послушно прошла в кабинет, сняла мантию, расстегнула блузу и возвела взгляд к потолку, всем своим видом показывая, что считает осмотр пустой тратой времени. И все же она вздрогнула, когда жесткие, холодные пальцы коснулись кожи. 

— Ну, с ключицей все в порядке, — заключил Пирс и извлек палочку. — Голова не кружится? Не болит?

— Нет, все в порядке.

Похоже, Пирс не поверил, потому что в следующий миг голову Гермионы обволок теплый кокон диагностического заклинания. В уши словно набили мягкой ваты, и Гермиона даже покачнулась.

— Ну вот, — донесся из-за пелены заклинания приглушенный голос Драко. — Я же говорил, что с головой еще не все в порядке. 

— Это из-за заклинания, — пробормотала Гермиона и пошарила рукой вокруг себя в поисках стула или кресла. 

— Присядь, — Драко помог ей опуститься на жесткую кушетку. — Тебе еще рано возвращаться в офис. 

Пирс снял заклинание, и Гермиона часто заморгала, мотая головой. 

— Все в порядке, просто из-за заклинания уши заложило. 

— Прости, но я соглашусь с Драко, — Пирс нахмурился. — У тебя не должно было заложить уши, так что сегодня побудь в клинике или хотя бы дома. Но не на работе, Гермиона. 

— Я обещаю не выходить из кабинета.

— От этого не легче, — отрезал Драко. — А если тебе станет плохо, и я не успею помочь. Так что побудь лучше в клинике. В палату можешь не идти, побудешь в моем кабинете.

— Как с маленькой, ей-Мерлин, — проворчала Гермиона. — Дай хотя бы с Лавандой связаться. 

— Пожалуйста, камин в приемной в твоем полном распоряжении. И еще, — Драко скрестил руки на груди. — Если Поттер вздумает заявиться сюда, я его выгоню. 

— Лучше бы ты на Амину Анистон злился, — буркнула Гермиона. — Это она меня чарами приложила, а не Гарри. 

— Ее я вообще готов в порошок стереть, — Драко распахнул двери кабинета Пирса. — Ладно, идем. Мне еще нужно узнать, как поживает Синди. 

У двери приемной уже ждал Бут. Драко торопливо поздоровался с ним и свернул в палату к Джейсону Селфриджу, оставив Гермиону один на один с Терри.

— Гермиона, я как раз собирался с тобой поговорить, но не нашел тебя в офисе и решил, что ты здесь. 

— Да, и пробуду тут весь день — спасибо Амине Анистон, которая решила сопротивляться при задержании. 

— А за что вы ее задерживали? — во взгляде Терри вспыхнул живейший интерес.

— Гарри вообще не собирался ее задерживать, просто хотел поговорить. Но она решила дать нам отпор. Даже не знаю, что с ней теперь будет. 

— О, тогда я забегу к ним и узнаю. До обеда мне надо побыть в Министерстве, а потом я вернусь сюда, помогать Винсу с лечением Синди. Кстати, не желаешь посмотреть восстановленные воспоминания?

— Терри, пока мы не будем уверены, что рассудок Синди никто не контролирует, и что она полностью отдает себе отчет в происходящем, я не могу смотреть ее воспоминания. А ты, кстати, не можешь мне их пересказывать.

—На то я и Невыразимец, — Терри кивнул. — Что ж, пусть так. Просто я так долго над ними бился, что хотелось бы показать тебе результат. 

— Так, погоди, — Гермиона на миг зажмурилась, отгоняя круги, что внезапно поплыли перед глазами. — Ты восстановил все? 

— Разумеется. И то, что было под Империусом, и то, что было под Обливиэйтом. Ладно, тогда в моих же интересах поскорее управиться с делами в Министерстве, вернуться сюда и помочь с лечением Синди.

— Кстати, все никак не пойму, чем ты помогаешь? 

— Скажу тебе по большому секрету, — Терри таинственно улыбнулся. — Я стажировался в Комнате Разума и очень много узнал о человеческом мозге. Как о способах ему навредить, так и о способах восстановления. Некоторые мои заклинания работают куда быстрее и эффективнее, чем целебные чары Винса. Ладно, мне пора бежать. Еще увидимся.

Терри быстро зашагал прочь, а Гермиона, еле переставляя ноги, вошла в приемную и плюхнулась на диван для посетителей. 

— Кофе тебе нельзя, — буркнул Тео, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг, которые изучал. — И курение пока лучше ограничить. Могу предложить чай, тыквенный сок и воду без газа. 

— Свяжись, пожалуйста, с Лавандой и скажи, что меня сегодня не будет. Мерлин, Драко был прав. Я бы не дошла до офиса, — Гермиона потерла виски пальцами. 

— Давай я помогу тебе дойти до дивана в кабинете, хотя бы приляжешь, — Тео поднялся со своего места и протянул Гермионе руку. — И сразу же свяжусь с Лавандой. Идем?

Гермиона вцепилась в протянутую руку, с трудом поднялась на ноги и побрела, поддерживаемая Тео, к кабинету, где рухнула на диван. Все вокруг поплыло, закружилось, и Гермиона зажмурилась на пару мгновений. Когда она открыла глаза, мир уже остановился и стал привычным. 

— Наколдовать тебе плед? 

— Спасибо, — еле шевеля губами, выдавила Гермиона, хотя поначалу чуть не отказалась.   
Тео взмахнул палочкой, и Гермиона почувствовала, как мягкий, теплый плед укрыл ее. Еще один взмах палочки, и застежки на ботинках сами по себе расстегнулись, а сами ботинки с тихим стуком упали на пол. 

— Вздремни, — Тео улыбнулся. — Я разбужу тебя через час, когда придет время пить укрепляющее зелье. 

Гермиона даже не стала ему отвечать, только повернулась на левый бок, поджала ноги и закрыла глаза. 

В приемной Тео столкнулся нос к носу с Драко.

— Уложил на диван, наколдовал плед, помог снять обувь и велел спать. Через час принесу Укрепляющее зелье.

— Спасибо, — с явным облегчением выдохнул Драко. — Хотя я не за этим. Свяжись с аврорами. Селфридж пришел в себя, думаю, Поттер захочет с ним поговорить.

— А не рановато ли?

— Он еще слабоват, конечно, но беседовать уже может. Особенно если Поттер не будет на него давить, а просто задаст пару вопросов. 

— Ладно, сейчас свяжусь с ним и с Лавандой. Надо предупредить ее, что Гермионы сегодня не будет.

— Если хочет, может тоже прийти. Заодно поможет ухаживать за Гермионой, — предложил Драко. 

— Да, пожалуй, так мы и сделаем, — Тео кивнул и повернулся к переговорному камину. 

Когда Гарри поднялся на второй этаж, Драко уже ждал его у палаты Селфриджа. 

— Как Гермиона? 

— Лучше, чем могло бы быть, но хуже, чем хотелось бы, — уклончиво ответил Драко. — Слабость, головокружение. Сейчас спит у меня в кабинете. Еле уговорил ее остаться тут и не ходить в офис. 

— Заставил? — Гарри скептически ухмыльнулся.

— Заставил, — Драко кивнул. — С Селфриджем советую быть поосторожнее, он еще слаб. Не говори ему, что Амина задержана. Да и вообще постарайся не давить на него. 

— Хорошо. Драко, я действительно не знал, что так получится с Аминой. Иначе я бы ни за что не взял бы Гермиону с собой. 

— Верю, — Драко нахмурился. — Злюсь, но верю. 

Он толкнул дверь палаты Джейсона Селфриджа и вошел первым. Гарри последовал за ним. 

— Добрый день, мистер Селфридж. Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил он, глядя на бледного, обессиленного Селфриджа, лежащего на больничной койке.

— Спасибо, немного подташнивает, но в целом неплохо, — тот слабо улыбнулся. — У вас возникли вопросы?

— Да, мистер Селфридж. К сожалению, возникли. Скажите, пожалуйста, зелья, которые Синди давала игрокам — вы согласовывали их применение?

— Да что она давать-то могла? Костерост? Нечего там согласовывать, — Селфридж слабо махнул рукой. — Тем более у меня по Зельям была честная Отвратительно, я туда и не лез. 

— Что ж, ладно. Пожалуй, на сегодня это единственное, что меня интересовало. 

— Это из-за моего состояния? — он слабо улыбнулся. — Сдается мне, не лежи я на больничной койке, разговор был бы куда занятнее.

— Мистер Малфой настаивает на том, чтобы вы пока поменьше волновались. 

— Да тут и волноваться нечего. Я почти ничего не помню. 

— Не помните? — Драко напрягся. — Может, стоит поработать с легилиментом? Он сейчас занят памятью Синди, но, думаю, будет рад вам помочь, как только освободиться.

— Если это поможет разобраться со смертью Дэвиса и Клэйтона — я в вашем распоряжении. 

— Хорошо, большое спасибо, — Гарри кивнул. — А теперь отдыхайте, набирайтесь сил. Остальное потом. 

Гарри ободряюще покивал и вышел из палаты. Драко выскользнул за ним. 

— Думаешь, это из-за зелья у него проблемы с памятью?

— Почти уверен, — Драко кивнул. — Тем более ты подозреваешь Амину в том, что она применяла к Синди Обливиэйт. Если она подчищала память сестре, почему бы ей не делать того же с Джейсоном?

— А в твоих словах что-то есть. Это хорошо, что он согласился на работу с Терри. Как только встанет на ноги — отправим его в Отдел Тайн. 

— Терри будет здесь после обеда. Он помогает лечить Синди. Я спрошу, когда он сможет начать работать с Селфриджем. 

— О, спасибо. Тогда я пойду. Амина вроде нашла какого-то адвоката, и теперь он должен явиться к нам. Уверен, будет требовать отпустить ее до суда под залог. Хотя как раз ее я бы не отпускал ни при каких условиях. 

— Согласен, — Драко кивнул. — Она напала на Гермиону, чуть не отправила на тот свет своего любовника, а сестру почти превратила в овощ. Я бы к ней еще и парочку дементоров приставил. 

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Думаю, я поговорю об этом с руководством. Не о дементорах, конечно, а о возможности отпустить Амину. Надеюсь, он встанет на мою сторону и сам будет беседовать с адвокатом Амины. А я пока смогу спокойно поработать. 

— Удачи, — Драко пожал плечами и толкнул дверь палаты Селфриджа. — Я займусь тем же. Поработаю.


	27. Глава 27

Гермиона приоткрыла глаза, потянулась и посмотрела на часы. 

— Половина второго, — позевывая, пробормотала она. — Кажется, кое-кто запаздывает с Укрепляющим зельем.

Она села на диване, нехотя надела ботинки и поднялась на ноги. Голова пока не кружилась, очевидно, сон и несколько приемов Укрепляющего зелья дали свои результаты. Однако на этот раз Гермиона решила не спешить. В конце концов, утром она тоже рвалась на работу и вообще была уверена, что полностью здорова, а потом едва не потеряла сознание от головокружения. Так что сейчас она решила не обманываться, а предпочла обратиться к тому, кто в этом смыслит.

— Тео? — Гермиона выглянула в приемную и посмотрела на Нотта, который увлекся бумагами. 

— Гермиона, — Тео посмотрел на часы и схватился за голову. — Прости, совершенно забыл о приеме зелья. Пытаюсь собрать финансовые отчеты. Понимаешь ли, очень неблагодарный труд. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Похоже, уже лучше. Ты не мог бы прогуляться со мной к Пирсу? Пускай он еще раз наложит свое заклинание. 

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что выздоровление так не происходит, что надо куда больше времени. чтобы головокружение прошло?

— Тео, пожалуйста. У нас столько работы. Тем более Терри справился с воспоминаниями Синди, как только она придет в себя, мы должны будем немедленно их просмотреть. Чем скорее я сниму с нее все подозрения, тем скорее закончу эту работу.

— Ладно, понял. Идем, проведу тебя к Пирсу. Но если тебе вдруг станет плохо, мы тут же вернемся. 

— Договорились, — Гермиона кивнула. Теодор поднялся со своего места, подставил локоть, за который Гермиона взялась, и они вышли из приемной. 

Пирс, к удивлению Гермионы, не был настроен так же скептически, как Тео.

— Драко давал зелье каждый час в течение прошлого вечера, ты давал зелья каждый час до обеда. На самом деле, это могло дать результат достаточно быстро. К тому же, как мы оба знаем, организм Гермионы сильнее, чем может показаться.

— Намекаешь на то, что я закалена теми трудностями, что выпадали на мою долю? 

— Я говорю это прямым текстом, — Пирс криво улыбнулся, чем вызвал недоуменный взгляд у Тео, и взмахнул палочкой. 

Гермиона почувствовала, как теплый кокон заклинания обволок ее голову, но теперь уши не закладывало, даже наоборот, она удивительно четко слышала все звуки и прекрасно видела окружающие ее предметы. 

— Здорова, — резюмировал Пирс и повел палочкой, снимая чары. 

— Ничего себе, а Гермиона крепкий орешек. Уж точно покрепче Драко. Вспомни его сотрясение в Академии.

— Там была проблема не в самом сотрясении, — Пирс нахмурился. 

— Погодите, у Драко было сотрясение мозга?

— Да, небольшой инцидент, — Тео поморщился. — С того времени он особо остро реагирует на перемену погоды. Ничего серьезного. 

— Расскажите, что там было. 

— Нет, — отрезал Пирс. — Это касается только Драко. Если он захочет, он сам тебе расскажет. Нет — это его право. Ничего хорошего или занятного в том инциденте нет. 

— Ладно, — Гермиона поджала губы, но все же кивнула, соглашаясь с таким решением Пирса, а потом повернулась к Тео. — Терри уже здесь?

— Да, пришел в одиннадцать, закрылся с Винсом в палате Синди Анистон, вроде пока не выходил. Правда, я слышал, как Винс бегал курить на улицу раз или два. Думаю, они пустят тебя посмотреть, как продвигается лечение. 

— Отлично, — Гермиона кивнула. — Спасибо, мальчики. Я пойду, загляну к ним. 

— Да, и я тоже пойду, — Тео потер виски. — Ужасно унылая работа — составление финансовой отчетности. Глаза болят и голова начинает раскалываться. 

— Кстати, с глазами поосторожнее. Ты же не хочешь начать следующий год с выбора очков? 

— Очень надеюсь, что не придется, — Тео покачал головой и распахнул перед Гермионой двери кабинета Пирса. — Кстати, зайдешь ко мне через часик? Нужно будет подсчитать, сколько Костероста мы выработали за год, так что я рассчитываю на твою помощь. 

— Ладно, зайду. Возьму свои записи и зайду. 

Тео снова кивнул, и они с Гермионой вышли в коридор. 

И тут же столкнулись с Терри Бутом.

— Я зашел в приемную, а вас нет! Эмили сказала, что видела, как вы спускались. И я сразу побежал сюда. 

— Терри, что за срочность? Что-то с Синди?

— Да, она пришла в себя, — выпалил Терри, и Гермиона с Тео с облегчением выдохнули. 

— Ты так не пугай, — Гермиона погрозила ему пальцем. — Идем. 

Она торопливо зашагала наверх, и Тео с Терри еле за ней поспевали.

— Не торопись ты так, она никуда не убежит! — одернул ее Бут.

— Гермиона, тебе минуту назад сказали, что ты здорова! С таким рвением к работе ты снова загремишь на больничную койку! — вторил ему Нотт. 

Гермиона, не слушая их причитаний, чуть ли не бегом пересекла коридор и рывком распахнула палату Синди.

— Гермиона? Ты же должна лечиться, — недоуменно пробормотал Винс.

— Мисс Грейнджер? — обеспокоенно пробормотала Синди. — С вами что-то произошло?

— Сущие пустяки, Синди, сущие пустяки. Просто неудачно ударилась. Мистер Бут сказал, что вы пришли в себя, а это значит, что теперь мы сможем посмотреть ваши воспоминания. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, — Синди на миг замялась. — Я не хочу. 

— Но это же самая важная улика, подтверждающая вашу невиновность!

— Я не хочу их смотреть. Я знаю, что могу там увидеть, я начинаю вспоминать. И я не хочу. Вы можете посмотреть это без меня? С мистером Бутом, но без меня. 

— Да, — растерянно произнесла Гермиона. — Да, если вы дадите письменное разрешение. Все-таки это глубоко личная информация. 

— Мистер Винс, — Синди повернулась к Джейку. — Вы не могли бы дать мне пергамент и перо? 

Джейк коротко кивнул и вышел из палаты. 

— Синди, вы должны понимать, что если мне сейчас удастся снять с вас обвинения, вы окажетесь либо ценной свидетельницей, либо пострадавшей. В обоих случаях вам придется явиться на судебное заседание и предоставить улики — то есть, просмотреть воспоминания. 

— На суде я буду к этому готова. Сейчас, простите, но я не могу этого сделать. Пока я была погружена в искусственный сон, я видела сновидения — точнее, я склонна полагать, что это обрывки памяти, которая возвращается ко мне. И там были не самые приятные воспоминания о некоторых близких мне людях. 

— О вашей сестре? Амине?

— Да. Амина, — Синди поджала губы и посмотрела за окно. — Мы с ней росли в одной семье, но она никогда не видела ничего ценного ни в честности, ни в искренности. Она мечтала только о деньгах и грезила тем моментом, когда сможет выбраться из бедности. 

— Ваша семья была бедной? — Гермиона посмотрела на Синди с некоторой долей сочувствия.

— Нет. Моя семья была совершенно обычной. Такой же как сотни и тысячи других семей. Мы нормально питались, одевались, родители могли покупать все, что требовалось для учебы. Я не вижу ничего плохого в том, чтобы делать покупки в магазинах поношенных мантий или подержанных книг, ведь все люди разные, и обстоятельства у них разные. Но мы туда не попадали — в эти магазины. У родителей хватало денег на то, чтобы покупать нам новые вещи, которые были только нашими. Но Амина… Она вбила себе в голову, что живет в бедности. Эту мысль она переняла от мамы и поверила в эту глупость. 

— Но почему ваша мать так думала? 

— В нашем доме было два этажа, а не три или четыре. Мы ездили на каникулы к тетушке в Уэльс, а не на тропические острова. У нас не было бального зала, конюшен, огромной оранжереи, а скромной клумбой занималась только я. Мама считала, что я зря трачу на это время. Мисс Грейнджер, мы были нормальной семьей. Но заоблачных богатств у нас не было, а для мамы и сестры тот, кто не богат — беден. 

Дверь скрипнула, и в палату вернулся Джейк с пером и пергаментом. 

— Да, мои родные не идеальны. Мама и сестра высокомерны, эгоистичны и даже иногда злы, а папа слишком мягкотелый, чтобы сказать, что они неправы. Но я все равно люблю их. Наверное, даже Амину. Даже после того, что она сделала со мной. 

— Вы знаете, что она сделала, из воспоминаний, которые к вам возвращаются?

— Вы увидите это у мистера Бута, мисс Грейнджер. Боюсь, если я начну говорить об этом, то распереживаюсь или разозлюсь, а мистер Винс говорит, что мне пока не стоит слишком уж нервничать. Да я и сама знаю, что чем больше эмоций и сильных переживаний испытывает пациент, тем хуже работают зелья, которые должны воздействовать на нервную систему. 

Раздался звон — из рук Винса выпала пустая пробирка и разлетелась на осколки. 

— Мисс Анистон, вы произвели на нас довольно обманчивое первое впечатление, — пробормотал он и торопливо взмахнул палочкой. Осколки послушно поползли друг к другу, и целая пробирка прыгнула в руки Джейка. 

— Уверена, это из-за Империуса, Обливиэйта и Морочащей закваски Синди казалась слегка потерянной.

— Но вы показываете такие знания… — не унимался Джейк.

— Прозвучит нескромно, но я была второй в рейтинге своего курса подготовки колдомедицинских сестер, — Синди улыбнулась и поставила на пергаменте свою подпись. — Пожалуйста, мисс Грейнджер. Надеюсь, вы не будете судить плохо обо всей моей семье, когда увидите воспоминания. Амина оказалась тем самым червивым плодом, что иногда вырастает на хорошем дереве. 

Гермиона невольно потянулась пальцами к затылку. Пожалуй, думать об Амине еще хуже, она уже не смогла бы, а вот делать выводы обо всех Анистонах она не собиралась. 

— Выздоравливайте скорее, Синди, — Гермиона кивнула, приняла из ее рук пергамент и повернулась к Терри. — В Министерство?

— В Министерство, — Терри кивнул и распахнул перед Гермионой двери. — Скорейшего выздоровления, мисс Анистон. 

— Спасибо, — Синди улыбнулась и махнула рукой, прощаясь с Терри и Гермионой.


	28. Глава 28

Терри захлопнул двери кабинета и наложил на них Запирающее заклятие. 

— Ничего особенного, просто конфиденциальность. Я даже не представляю, как долго мы пробудем в Омуте. Все зависит от того, как много ты захочешь увидеть. Но если кто-то из сотрудников зайдет, ему придется любоваться нашими поясницами. 

— Или он может тоже заглянуть в Омут, — встревожено предположила Гермиона.

— Это вряд ли, — Терри коварно улыбнулся. — Никто не рискует своевольничать в Отделе Тайн. Никто до конца не знает, что тут и к каким последствиям может привести. Не пугайся, но даже я не до конца уверен, что все под контролем. Но в этом кабинете мы точно в безопасности. 

Он взял со стола довольно объемный пузырек, вылил его содержимое в Омут и широко повел рукой.

— Только после вас, мэм. 

Гермиона кивнула, будучи не настроенной на шутки, и опустила голову в Омут. Вокруг тут же раздался гомон множества голосов, она стремительно падала в белесом тумане, пока внезапно не ощутила под ногами почву. Окружающие предметы начинали принимать очертания, пока Гермиона не обнаружила, что стоит у стены в небольшой, но чистой и уютной кухне, а за столом беседуют Синди и Амина.

— Это дом Синди Анистон. Скажу больше, это тот самый день, когда Селфридж занял место менеджера команды, — раздался справа от Гермионы голос Терри. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, именно тогда все и началось?

Вместо ответа Бут приложил палец к губам и кивнул в сторону сестер, призывая Гермиону слушать, а не задавать вопросы. 

— Подумаешь, новый менеджер, — фыркнула Амина. — Все знают, что «Пушки» — самая ужасная команда. 

— Не думала, что ты интересуешься квиддичем, — недовольно пробормотала Синди. 

— Я интересуюсь игроками в квиддич, моя дорогая, — поправила ее Амина. — И уж игроками этой команды я заинтересовалась бы в последнюю очередь. Кому нужны пьющие неудачники, половина которых еще живет с мамочками?

— Прекрати! Не оскорбляй ребят! Они замечательные, просто… Просто иногда позволяют себе лишнего. Зато они очень дружные и всегда готовы помочь. 

— Кому? Себе бы помогли. Им снова светит последнее место. Я бы на их месте задумалась. 

— О чем?

— Ну, знаешь, маггловские спортсмены иногда принимают такие штуки… Не помню, как это называется… Которые делают их сильнее, выносливее — одним словом, лучше.

— Допинг? Как можно? Амина, это омерзительно! Мальчики никогда на такое не пойдут.

— Ну и дураки. Значит, болтаться им в хвосте турнирной таблицы, — Амина пожала плечами и налила себе еще чаю. 

— Здесь я позволю себе немного ускорить изображение, — шепнул Терри. — Первую важную деталь ты услышала. Допинг — идея Амины. 

Терри повел палочкой, и кухня Синди стала расплывчатой, подернулась пеленой, а потом все вокруг забурлило, краски смешались, и Гермиона зажмурилась, боясь, что голова снова закружится. 

Только после хлопка двери Гермиона рискнула открыть глаза. 

— Это был он? — Амина восторженно смотрела на стеклянную дверь кабинета Синди. 

Гермиона проследила за ее взглядом и увидела Джейсона Селфриджа, который пружинистой походкой шел к игрокам, стоявшим на поле. 

Синди на вопрос сестры не ответила, только повесила сумочку на руку и сжала запястье Амины. 

— Помнится, мы хотели чаю. 

— Держись, — прошептал Терри, а в следующий миг Гермиона почувствовала, как ее протягивает через узкую трубку. Она даже не подозревала, что воспоминание об аппарации может вызвать те же ощущения, что и сама аппарация.

— Ты не ответила на вопрос! — возмутилась Амина, скидывая пальто в прихожей.

— Да, это был Джейсон, новый менеджер, — Синди улыбнулась. — Амина, он старше тебя лет на десять, да к тому же женат! 

— Ну, жена это, скорее, временная неприятность, а не серьезное препятствие,— мечтательная улыбка Амины превратилась в хищный оскал. — Особенно когда у меня есть такая прекрасная, талантливая и очень умная сестренка.

— Что? — Синди фыркнула. — Не так давно ты говорила, что моя страсть к учебе — это блажь, и что надо думать о замужестве. Даже не надейся, я не буду тебе помогать. 

Амина хлестким движением достала из кармана палочку, и Синди рассмеялась.

— Ты решила мне угрожать? Уходи. Сейчас же. 

— Империо, — зло процедила Амина, направляя палочку в лицо сестре. — А теперь слушай, умница. Сейчас же доставай свои бумажки и придумай такое зелье, которое сделает этих калек монстрами квиддича. Они должны рвать стадионы. Тогда Джейсон разбогатеет, и к этому приведу его я. 

Синди стиснула зубы и замотала головой. 

«Сопротивляется!» — промелькнула в голове Гермионы догадка. 

— Даже не пытайся, — Амина схватила сестру за подбородок и пристально посмотрела ей в глаза. — Империо. Делай, что тебе велено. 

По щеке Синди скользнула слеза, но трясущиеся руки все же взяли с тумбочки свиток пергамента и обычный маггловский карандаш. Синди, покачиваясь, побрела на кухню, где уселась за стол и принялась выводить на пергаменте схему действия зелья. 

— А еще ты сваришь мне Амортенцию, маленькая мерзавка, — Амина нависла над ней. — Сваришь, купишь — мне наплевать. Но когда Джейсон завтра войдет в твой кабинет, она должна быть в его чашке с чаем. Усекла?

Синди проглотила слезу и медленно кивнула. 

— А теперь ты это забудешь. Это будет твое собственное решение. Твоя собственная идея. Только твоя. Обливиэйт. 

— Вот тут я и понял, что память была стерта, — Терри самодовольно улыбнулся. — Амина, похоже, впервые применила заклинание, и в этом моменте остался небольшой кусочек воспоминания. Тогда-то я и решился на восстановление такого большого фрагмента памяти. 

— Терри, ты золото, — Гермиона смотрела на него с нескрываемым восторгом. — А Уидосорос?

— То есть, ты поверишь мне на слово, если я скажу, что с этого момента Амина периодически подновляла Империус, подчищала сестре память и через день поила ее Морочащей закваской?

— Терри, тебе поверит на слово даже Визенгамот, что уж говорить обо мне. Мне нужно воспоминание об Уидосоросе. 

— Одну секунду, — Терри кивнул и повел палочкой. 

Окружающий мир снова закружился, возвращая Гермиону и Терри в кабинет Синди. Первым, что бросилось в глаза, была фигура человека у шкафчика с зельями. Синди же застыла у двери, видимо, едва переступив порог.

— Что ты делаешь? — раздался ее возмущенный возглас. 

— Молчать! — рявкнул человек и повернулся. 

— Аарон? — удивленно пискнула Гермиона. Он, тем временем, бросился к Синди и приставил палочку к ее горлу. 

— Пискнешь — прибью, — прорычал он прямо в лицо бедняжке. — Вы у меня все попляшете. Селфридж еще пожалеет. Я заставлю его рыдать. Его и твою стерву-сестрицу. 

— Аарон, я не имею к Амине никакого отношения, — пролепетала Синди. — Аарон, я не видела ее уже очень давно. 

— Ничего страшного. Скоро увидитесь. Империо. 

— Разве можно наложить два Империуса на одного и того же человека? — озадаченно спросила Гермиона, покосившись на Терри. 

— Знаешь, никто не рискнул поставить натурный эксперимент. Но, как видишь, такое возможно. 

— Делай свою работу, девочка. Коли укольчики мальчикам и прощайся со своей свободой. Забудь, что я тут был. Обливиэйт. 

— Остальное ты знаешь, — Терри повел палочкой и дернул Гермиону за руку. Водоворот красок — и она обнаружила, что стоит посреди кабинета в Отделе Тайн. 

— Нет, но как такое возможно? 

— Ты ведь помнишь, что делала Амина со своей сестрой? Она больше месяца держала Синди под Империусом, заставляя варить Амортенцию и Энергетическое зелье, подчищала ей память и поила Морочащей закваской. Сознание Синди, разум, мозг, если пожелаешь, были истощены. Щелчка пальцев хватило бы, чтобы вывести ее из себя. Я просматривал все ее воспоминания, собирая мозаику. Она рыдала сутки, когда Дэвис умер, а Уизли попал в больницу. Она прорыдала всю ночь из-за обвинения. Синди Анистон, и без того восприимчивая особа, подверглась слишком мощному воздействию. 

— Но она ведь поправится? Там, в клинике, она демонстрировала неплохие способности к рассуждению, да и знания у нее хорошие. 

— Повезло, что она любит читать, — хмыкнул Терри.

— Повезло? При чем тут это?

— Чтение есть тренировка ума, — Терри улыбнулся. — Этот вопрос частенько задавали при входе в гостиную, я запомнил. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что если бы Синди читала меньше…

— То она сошла бы с ума от такого количества ментальных воздействий. К тому же очень большую роль играет магический потенциал заклинателя. Ни Амина, ни Аарон особыми магическими способностями не отличаются. Империус и Обливиэйт Амины сработали из-за страстного желания заполучить мужчину. Аарон смог наложить эти чары, будучи в яростном стремлении к мести. 

— Тебе нужно действительно хотеть, чтобы они подействовали, — пробормотала Гермиона. — Кстати, за что Аарон мстит Селфриджу, я так и не поняла. Надеюсь, сам Селфридж сможет нам объяснить. 

— Я тоже на это очень надеюсь. 

— Очень хорошая работа, Терри, — Гермиона сжала кулаки. — Но нам нельзя медлить. Я должна немедленно сообщить Гарри, что Аарона нужно арестовать. А еще мне надо взять у Синди разрешение на просмотр воспоминаний для Гарри. Уверена, он захочет увидеть это своими глазами. 

— Тогда поспеши, — Терри кивнул и снял с двери Запирающие чары. — Мне уже не терпится начать работать с Селфриджем. 

— Верю. Постараюсь как можно скорее. 

Она толкнула дверь и выскочила прочь из кабинета Бута.


	29. Глава 29

— Гарри! — Гермиона распахнула двери кабинета Гарри и Симуса и влетела внутрь. — Гарри! Симус! Амину и Аарона срочно надо арестовать! 

— Гермиона, я, конечно, очень рад, что ты пришла в себя, — Гарри улыбнулся, — но я арестовал Амину сразу после того, как она тебя травмировала. Она сидит у нас, в камере досудебного содержания. Грозится найти адвоката, но пока что безуспешно.

— А Аарон? — Гермиона уставилась на Гарри.

— А при чем тут Аарон? 

— Я только что была у Терри. Мы посмотрели воспоминания Синди — если будет нужно, я у нее возьму разрешение, чтобы вы тоже могли посмотреть. Амина решила накачивать игроков энергетическим зельем, чтобы вывести «Пушек» на первые позиции в рейтинге. Но Уидосоросом их накачал Аарон!

— Зачем ей это?

— Гарри, Мерлинова мать, в воспоминаниях Синди есть доказательства вины Аарона и Амины, пожалуйста, просто притащи его сюда, пока я буду получать разрешение у Синди! 

— Похоже, нам лучше действительно заняться Аароном, — пробормотал Симус и поднялся со своего места. — Если Гермиона получит разрешение на просмотр воспоминаний, и мы не увидим там вины Аарона, то отпустим его. 

— Идем, — Гарри поднялся с места. 

— А я тогда побегу в клинику, — решительно произнесла Гермиона и выскочила из кабинета. Гарри с Симусом переглянулись и аппарировали. 

Стадион встретил их легким теплым ветерком. Аарон — удивительно! — сидел на скамейке у административного корпуса и читал газету. 

— Ты веришь в его вину? Если бы он и впрямь был виновен, то уже давно сбежал бы из страны, — буркнул Гарри, когда они с Симусом брели через стадион. 

— Может, он уверен в том, что никто его не заподозрит? А вот если бы он сбежал, мы бы сразу подумали, что тут дело нечисто. 

— Добрый день, господа авроры, — безмятежно произнес Аарон, когда Гарри и Симус подошли к административному корпусу. — Как движется расследование?

— Движется, мистер…

— Хэм.

— Мистер Хэм, вы арестованы по подозрению в совершении массового отравления и убийства. 

Гарри не успел понять, что произошло. Полыхнула вспышка, его отбросило, а Симус кулем рухнул на траву, которая тут же окрасилась красным. 

— Остолбеней! — выпалил Гарри и вскочил на ноги и взмахнул палочкой, раскидывая над административным корпусом полог антиаапарационных чар. Аарон странно дернулся — видимо, Гарри успел. Поставь он полог на миг позже, Аарона было бы уже не догнать. 

— Петрификус Тоталус! — выпалил Гарри, воспользовавшись секундным замешательством Аарона, и тот плашмя рухнул на траву. Следующим взмахом палочки Гарри вызвал Патронуса. 

— Эрни, мы на стадионе «Пушек», Симус ранен, нужна помощь, — прокричал он, и молочно-белый олень растаял в воздухе. 

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал Симус, еле шевеля губами. — Просто небольшая царапина. 

Гарри скептически посмотрел на распоротую от правого плеча до левого бока мантию, на порез, который сочился кровью. 

— Давай я остановлю кровь. 

— Эрни остановит. Сейчас все будет хорошо. Только антиаппарационный полог сними. А то и сам не уйдешь, и Эрни не пропустишь. 

— Да, точно, — пробормотал Гарри, забрал из руки парализованного Аарона палочку и повел своей, снимая чары. 

— Все, забирай этого к нам, со мной все будет хорошо, — заверил Симус и даже попытался приподняться на локте. 

— Лежи уже, Эрни разберется, — буркнул Гарри, крепко вцепился в Аарона и аппарировал.

Гарри перенесся сразу в допросную, минуя свой кабинет, пристегнул Аарона к креслу, бросил его палочку на стол, уселся на свое место и с нескрываемым гневом воззрился на задержанного. 

— Нападение на аврора, сопротивление при задержании. Вы понимаете, что рана Симуса вам просто так с рук не сойдет, мистер Хэм?

Аарон, все еще находящийся под действием Петрификуса, молчал. 

— Правильно молчите, мистер Хэм. Что бы там ни показали воспоминания Синди — а будьте уверены, мы посмотрим их в скорейшем времени, как только у нас на руках будет ее разрешение — вы уже начали рыть себе яму. Если бы вы не размахивали палочкой направо и налево, мы бы просто мило поболтали и все. А теперь мне кажется, что вы представляете опасность, и дожидаться суда вам придется в специальной камере. 

— Петрификус с него сними, — раздался голос Симуса, и Гарри повернулся. Напарник, без мантии, зато с полностью перебинтованным торсом, медленно переступил порог, неторопливо пересек допросную и уселся рядом. — Еще скажут, что ты тут издеваешься над задержанными.

— Ладно, ты прав, — Гарри поморщился и повел палочкой, снимая заклинание. 

— Вы не имеете права! — тут же воскликнул Аарон. 

— У нас есть основания полагать, что вы причастны к массовому отравлению в команде, так что, простите, но мы имеем такое право. Вы можете что-то сказать о массовом отравлении? Может, у вас есть доводы в вашу пользу? Алиби? 

— Я ни слова не скажу без адвоката, — пробормотал Аарон. — Ни слова. 

— Отлично. Тогда вы можете воспользоваться переговорным камином в камере временного содержания. Палочку вам вернут только когда будет доказана ваша непричастность. 

Аарон пробормотал что-то крайне невнятное, но у Симуса все равно вспыхнули кончики ушей.

— Но-но, оскорбление авроров при исполнении! — прикрикнул он, и Гарри тычком палочки в бок заставил Аарона подняться. 

— Возвращайся в кабинет, — бросил он Симусу. — Я отправлю этого в камеру и приду.   
Симус с явным неудовольствием поднялся со стула и тоже направился к выходу. 

— А я смотрю, ты не хочешь хоть немного позаботиться о себе, — проворчал Эрни, стоявший в коридоре. — То, что я остановил кровь и наложил повязки, не значит, что тебе теперь можно и дальше бегать за преступниками. Сходил бы домой, подлечился. А лучше — в Мунго или к Малфою в клинику. 

— Успеется, — отмахнулся Симус. — Все равно Аарон отказался давать показания без адвоката. 

— Интересно, долго он его будет искать? Амина, вот, до сих пор без адвоката. 

— Она хоть показания дала, — Симус пожал плечами. 

— И этот даст, ты только подожди, — заверил его Эрни.

— А долго ли мы будем ждать? — недовольно отметил подошедший Гарри. — Гермиона говорит, что в воспоминаниях Синди прямо доказана вина Аарона, но без его показаний мы дело не закроем и в Визенгамот не передадим. А мне уже хочется поскорее избавиться от этого кошмара. 

— То есть вы сами еще воспоминаний не видели? — Эрни недоуменно перевел взгляд с Гарри на Симуса и обратно. 

— Гермиона примчалась от Терри, чуть ли не пинками отправила нас задерживать Аарона, а сама помчалась в клинику, получать для нас разрешение Синди на просмотр ее воспоминаний. 

— И мы уверены, Гермиона знает, что делает, — добавил Гарри.

— Тут я с вами, пожалуй, соглашусь. Но ты, Симус, все же иди домой. Выпей пару ложек Кроветворного зелья, отоспись. Тебе не помешает. 

— Да, Симус, Эрни прав, — Гарри хлопнул его по плечу. — Иди. Ты получил ранение при задержании подозреваемого. Это дает тебе право уйти домой. 

— Пообещай не смотреть без меня воспоминания, — Симус нахмурился.

— Я вызову тебя, как только Гермиона принесет разрешение, — пообещал Гарри, и только тогда Симус аппарировал. 

— Надеюсь, Гермиона додумается включить и меня в разрешение, — Эрни потер руки. — Ужасно интересно, как это все произошло. 

Гарри пожал плечами и толкнул дверь своего кабинета.


	30. Глава 30

— Итак, мистер Робинсон, — Драко, прищурившись, посмотрел на него, перевел взгляд на пергамент с результатами анализов и удовлетворенно кивнул. — Вашему здоровью ничего не угрожает. Яд полностью выведен из крови, его воздействие на другие органы остановлено. 

— Вы хотите сказать, что я могу отправляться домой?

— Да, как только захотите. Соберете вещи — загляните ко мне в кабинет, я дам вам общие рекомендации. Вероятно, в ближайшие две недели вам придется принимать курс укрепляющих зелий. 

МакФлинн, лежавший на соседней койке, фыркнул. 

— Не смейтесь, мистер МакФлинн, к вам это тоже относится, — осадил его Драко. — Вы тоже можете собирать вещи и готовиться к возвращению домой. 

— Мистер Малфой, а укрепляющие зелья — это обязательно? — с тоской в голосе спросил МакФлинн.

— Да, — отрезал Драко. — И я не могу понять, что вас так смущает. Вашему организму был нанесен серьезный вред, без укрепляющих зелий процесс восстановления рискует затянуться. Вы ведь не хотите на четыре месяца отправиться на скамью запасных?

МакФлинн поморщился. 

— Мистер Малфой, вы же не думаете, что мы сразу вернемся к игре? Одно дело выздоровление, и совсем другое — допинговый скандал. Не думаю, что Департамент магических игр и спорта спустит это дело на тормозах. 

— И все же я настоятельно рекомендую не уклоняться от приема укрепляющих зелий. Вы ведь не хотите осложнений?

— Рич, в самом деле, — не выдержал Робинсон, — ну попьешь ты зелье пару недель, ничего у тебя не отвалится. 

— Все равно, — буркнул МакФлинн. — Я к лекарствам не приучен. Настоящий мужчина переживает болезнь сам, в этом его сила. 

— Или умирает, — Драко пожал плечами. — В любом случае, рекомендации вы получите. 

Не желая продолжать бессмысленный спор, он развернулся и вышел из палаты. Странное дело, МакФлинн, этот яростный противник лекарств, тоже оказался в клинике, как и другие жертвы отравления. Наверняка дело было вовсе не в той странной философии, которую он только что попытался донести до Драко, а в элементарном страхе. Похоже, инцидент с отравлением стал причиной того, что МакФлинн разуверился во всех существующих зельях. Конечно, повод у него был более чем веский, но Драко не пузырек ему собирался дать, а рецепт выписать. А там пускай покупает у Маллпеппера или в других зельеварнях. 

— Готовы результаты по мистеру Милори и мистеру Клэйтону, — сообщил подбежавший Ирвинг и протянул пергаменты. Драко пробежал взглядом по строкам и покачал головой. 

— Зайди к ним и скажи, что о выписке им думать пока рановато. Еще пару дней придется провести в клинике. 

— Да, сэр, — Ирвинг кивнул и умчался к пациентам. 

— Уизли, — с тяжелым вздохом произнес Драко, глядя на последний лист с результатами анализов. 

Уизли читал газету, сидя на своей койке. 

— Привет, — настороженно протянул Драко, но тот неожиданно улыбнулся и махнул рукой. 

— Привет, — голос Уизли звучал непривычно доброжелательно. — Я слышал о том, что приключилось с Гермионой. Не мог зайти — твой сотрудник не давал даже с кровати встать, только и делал, что зельями пичкал. 

— Да, Стенли может быть строгим, когда дело касается соблюдения режима, — Драко рассмеялся. — С Гермионой все хорошо, она уже вернулась к работе. С тобой, кстати, тоже все хорошо. Результаты анализов отличные, можешь собираться домой. Правда, придется пропить курс укрепляющих зелий. 

— Да, без проблем, — Уизли кивнул и встал с кровати.— Слушай, Малфой, а я могу… Ну… Зайти к Синди?Просто проведать, узнать, как она себя чувствует?

Драко усмехнулся — скорее от неожиданности и облегчения, нежели от того, что вопрос Уизли его рассмешил. 

— Конечно, можешь. Идем. Я сам собирался зайти к ней, проверить, как продвигается лечение. 

Это было очень странно — идти по коридору с Уизли и не чувствовать злобы и раздражения, ни в собственной душе, ни исходящих от него. Однако поразмыслить над этой диковинкой Драко не удалось. У лестницы маячил человек в теплой мантии с Министерской нашивкой, под которой был приколот значок: скрещенные палочка и кость. 

— Это ко мне, — со вздохом произнес Драко. — Видимо, хотят разобраться в том, что   
произошло с Клэйтоном. Я и забыл, что Тео отправил им отчет об инциденте. 

— Малфой, ты только скажи — мы все подтвердим, что у тебя хорошая клиника, и что с Клэйтоном просто не повезло. 

Драко застыл и с удивлением уставился на Уизли. 

— К сожалению, это не так работает. Но спасибо за предложение. 

— Ну, ты смотри, если что — мы готовы помочь, — Уизли неожиданно протянул руку, и Драко пожал ее, а затем пути их разошлись: Уизли направился в палату к Синди, а сам Драко — к своему кабинету, у которого уже ждал гость.

— Инспектор Граллинг, — представился он. – Мистер Малфой, вы передавали сведения о смерти пациента. 

— Да-да, — Драко закивал. — Идемте в мой кабинет, я покажу вам все бумаги касательно мистера Клэйтона. 

Он распахнул перед инспектором дверь приемной. 

— Тео, кофе. Инспектор, желаете чашечку?

— Без молока, если не затруднит. 

Тео кивнул, но Драко и инспектор Граллинг уже вошли в кабинет. 

Драко вынул из ящика стола бумаги и, пока Граллинг устраивался в кресле, разложил их на столе. Тео беззвучно проскользнул в кабинет, расставил чашки и тенью застыл у окна. 

— Что ж, эти бумаги я видел, — произнес Граллинг. — Скажу больше, эти бумаги видел весь Департамент. 

— И у вас уже есть вердикт?

— Да, собственно с этим я к вам и пришел. Специальная комиссия, созванная по вашему инциденту, рассмотрела результаты ваших исследований и пришла к выводу, что вещества, обнаруженные в крови мистера Клэйтона, действительно могли быть расценены вашими сотрудниками как ингредиенты Зелья Пробуждения и Бодроперцового Зелья, а также препаратов, направленных на подавление похмельного синдрома. Кроме того, классическая колдомедицина рассматривает исцеление сначала от известных ядов, а уже потом от незарегистрированных авторских зелий. Более того, классическая колдомедицина диктует применение Укрепляющей настойки как одного из главных средств в случае тяжелых отравлений. Поэтому комиссия Департамента не видит причин лишать вас лицензии сейчас. Тем более с оглядкой на то, что в предыдущие годы работы количество таких случаев минимально по сравнению с клиникой Святого Мунго. 

Драко с облегчением выдохнул. Тео по-прежнему хранил молчание.

— Однако, — продолжил Граллинг, — Департамент магического здравоохранения не может оставить этот инцидент без внимания, учитывая ответственность, возложенную на нас магическим сообществом. Поэтому в скором времени мы будем вынуждены провести проверку. Кроме того, ведущему колдомедицинскому персоналу придется пройти переаттестацию. 

— Да, сэр, разумеется, — Драко кивнул.

— Впрочем, успешная переаттестация сыграет вам на руку. Каждый колдомедик, успешно прошедший ее, получит соответствующий документ.

— И я смогу утверждать, что квалификация персонала соответствует всем требованиям Министерства, и что мы поддерживаем ее на достойном уровне? Не очень-то похоже на наказание. 

— Мы лишь контролируем, мистер Малфой. Если родственники мистера Клэйтона потребуют компенсацию…

— То я готов ее выплатить, — Драко кивнул.

— Не сомневался в вашей адекватности. Спасибо за теплый прием, — Граллинг отставил чашку и поднялся на ноги. 

— Я провожу. Все равно собирался продолжить работу с пациентами. 

Едва выйдя из приемной, Драко столкнулся с Гермионой. 

— Я, похоже, не дойду сегодня до палаты мисс Анистон, — шутливо проворчал он.

— Почему же? Я как раз к ней и направлялась. Хочу взять разрешение для авроров, пускай посмотрят ее воспоминания. 

— Там что-то интересное?

— Да, неопровержимые доказательства того, что Синди не убийца, а жертва. Потом расскажу. 

Она распахнула двери палаты и недоуменно уставилась на Рона, сидевшего у койки Синди и державшего ее за руку. 

— Гермиона, я… — Рон покраснел.

— Отлично выглядишь, — она улыбнулась. — Как самочувствие?

— Меня уже выписали, просто я хотел повидать Синди, и…

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, правда, — Гермиона снова улыбнулась и перевела взгляд на Синди. — Мисс Анистон, я бы хотела попросить еще одно разрешение, на сей раз для сотрудников аврората. 

— Разумеется, — Синди кивнула и повернулась к Джейку. — Мистер Винс, можно мне пергамент и перо, пожалуйста?

Винс протянул ей лист пергамента, а Рон помог сесть повыше. Гермиона смотрела, как Синди пишет, и не могла отделаться от мысли, что ее движения стали куда более уверенными. 

— Завтра утром я доставлю это в аврорат, — Гермиона забрала у Синди пергамент. — Думаю, уже к завтрашнему вечеру обвинение будет полностью снято.

— Спасибо, мисс Грейнджер. 

Гермиона направилась к выходу. Драко и, к удивлению, Рон двинулись за ней. 

— Слушай, Гермиона, — он смущенно улыбнулся, когда они вышли в коридор. — Ты ведь не против, что пытаюсь ухаживать за Синди? Она очень хорошая и очень мне нравится с самого первого дня, когда она только пришла в команду. 

— Рон, в самом деле, — Гермиона расхохоталась. — Я не твоя мамочка. Мы оба должны двигаться дальше. Если тебе интересно мое мнение, Синди — хорошая девушка, добрая, честная, умная. 

— Да, кстати. Малфой не такой-то противный. А еще он классный колдомедик. Серьезно, простите меня, вы оба, за то, как я повел себя в первые дни. И за то, что на Лаванду сорвался, мне тоже безумно стыдно. Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Злоба такая. А вот после лечения я как-то поспокойнее стал.

— Рискну предположить, что это побочное действие того зелья, — вклинился Драко. — Оно повышало вашу силу, выносливость и энергию, но также повышало и уровень агрессии. Я даже возьмусь утверждать, что это стало причиной погрома в Мунго. 

— Серьезно? Спасибо, Малфой, я уже думал, что мы все мозгами тронулись. Так все в порядке?

— Теперь — в полнейшем, — заверила его Гермиона, а Драко кивнул. 

— Я тогда пойду, посижу с Синди еще немного, — Рон снова порозовел, неуверенно махнул рукой и вернулся в палату.


	31. Глава 31

— Доброе утро! — Терри вихрем ворвался в кабинет авроров и недоуменно уставился на Гарри и Симуса. — Вы что, еще спите?

— Нет-нет, все нормально, — невпопад ответил Симус и тряхнул головой. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Конечно! Вчера вечером я получил воспоминания Джейсона Селфриджа и разрешение на его просмотр для вас. Как думаете, зачем я здесь?

Гарри с Симусом переглянулись и вскочили со своих мест.

— Вот это я понимаю, Терри умеет взбодрить, — Гарри схватил со стола пергамент. — Идем. Нужно покончить с этой историей. 

Они торопливо вышли из кабинета, пересекли коридор и вошли в пустой лифт. 

— Так что там было? Тоже Империус?

— Странное дело, но Амина обошлась с потенциальным женихом куда осторожнее, чем с сестрой. Империус был ей не нужен, под действием Амортенции Селфридж готов был выполнять любую ее просьбу, память стирать она тоже не стала. Так что все интересное осталось нетронутым. Если воспоминания Синди мне пришлось восстанавливать практически по крупицам, то в случае с Селфриджем достаточно было убрать своеобразную пелену, которая затуманивала разум бедняги. 

Лифт остановился, выпуская Гарри, Терри и Симуса в коридор. 

— Там вообще есть хоть что-то более-менее значимое?

— Есть. Надеюсь, вы догадаетесь, как применить эту деталь в своей работе. 

Терри распахнул перед ними двери круглой комнаты, быстро открыл заклинаниями свой кабинет и втолкнул в него авроров. 

— Итак, господа, воспоминания Джейсона Селфриджа о том дне, когда он подал на развод, — торжественно произнес Терри и вылил содержимое небольшого пузырька в каменную чашу. 

Гарри с Симусом недоуменно переглянулись, но все же опустили головы в Омут Памяти. 

Они очутились посреди светлой, просторной прихожей. У двери стояла высокая, красивая женщина. Годы уже начинали брать свое, и в каштановых волосах появились первые седые волоски, но она все еще была прекрасна. Даже с покрасневшими глазами и припухшими веками. 

— Джейсон, — тихо произнесла она, глядя на Селфриджа, стоявшего напротив нее и обнимавшего Амину. — Джейсон, одумайся. Мы столько пережили вместе. 

— Нет, это вы одумайтесь, — зло процедила Амина и выхватила волшебную палочку. — Империо!

Взгляд бывшей миссис Селфридж заволокло туманом. 

— Мисс Шелбери, вы немедленно покинете этот дом. Затем вернетесь в Министерство и откажетесь от всех претензий на имущество Джейсона. Забирайте свои чемоданы и проваливайте, и больше никогда не вспоминайте о Джейсоне.   
На лестнице послышался грохот, и на ступенях показался Аарон, тянущий за собой два больших чемодана. 

— Мисс Кира, — он с обожанием посмотрел на нее. — Я помогу вам. Я буду рядом, что бы ни случилось. Я буду оберегать вас. 

Кира перевела остекленевший взгляд на Аарона и кивнула. 

— Спасибо. Идем, впереди еще много дел, — пробормотала она, чуть покачнулась и вышла прочь. 

— То есть Аарон… — недоуменно протянул Гарри, вырвавшись из Омута.

— По несчастной случайности Аарона не было рядом, когда Амина применила Империус, — Терри вздохнул. — Я полночи не мог уснуть, думая о том, что было бы, появись Аарон на две минуты раньше. 

— Вот сейчас мы и узнаем, — Гарри потер руки. — Допросим его снова, Симус?

— Да. Тем более, я знаю, как заставить его говорить. Терри, идем с нами. Ты так много сделал для расследования, что просто обязан услышать собственными ушами развязку. 

— Пожалуй, я не откажусь от столь заманчивого предложения, — Терри лукаво улыбнулся и двинулся за Гарри и Симусом. 

У кабинета авроров уже переминалась с ноги на ногу Гермиона. 

— Я принесла вам разрешение на просмотр воспоминаний Синди Анистон. 

— Прекрасно. Сейчас только закончим кое с чем, — Гарри подмигнул. — Присаживайся, Гермиона. Ты заслуживаешь увидеть развязку. 

Гермиона недоуменно уселась рядом с Терри Бутом. Гарри опрометью выскочил из кабинета, Симус же раскладывал на столе пергаменты. 

— Повторный допрос Аарона, — шепнул Терри. — Мы кое-что узнали из воспоминаний Селфриджа. Теперь-то он должен заговорить. 

Гарри вернулся, ведя перед собой Аарона. 

— Итак, мистер Хэм, мы решили провести повторный допрос. В связи с вновь открывшимися деталями. В каких отношениях вы были с бывшей женой мистера Селфриджа?

— Не смейте ее трогать! — вскинулся Аарон. — Это святая женщина, вы все не заслуживаете и ногтя на ее мизинце!

— Так если мисс Шелбери святая, возможно, нам стоит допросить ее? Она будет посговорчивее вас, я надеюсь. 

— Шелбери? — воскликнула Гермиона. — Кира Шелбери? О, Мерлин, не может быть!

— Ты знаешь ее? — Гарри повернулся и недоуменно уставился на нее. 

— Да, я уже и забыла. Она приходила ко мне как раз перед тем, как «Пушки» отравились! Хотела оспорить решение суда касательно раздела имущества. Мерлинова мать, она пришла ко мне в пятницу, но когда я поняла, что ничем не смогу помочь, она сказала, что найдет другой способ заставить Селфриджа играть честно. А в понедельник «Пушки» отравились.

— Она называла фамилии?

— Нет. Точнее, я видела бумаги, конечно, но это совершенно рядовое дело, я тут же забыла фамилии фигурантов. Знаешь, Гарри, иногда ты сразу понимаешь, что какие-то вещи не стоит держать в голове. А я-то думаю, почему фамилия Селфриджа показалась мне знакомой? 

— Нам надо немедленно допросить Киру Шелбери, — выпалил Гарри, и Симус выскочил из кабинета. 

— Не смейте ее трогать! — Аарон рванулся к двери, и только вовремя посланное Гарри запирающее заклятие остановило его. — Она не имеет к этому ни малейшего отношения. Это я придумал, я! Я видел, что Синди дает игрокам какие-то уколы. Кира осталась без гроша, к тому же она страдала. Наверняка, она слишком любила этого проходимца, Селфриджа, раз моя забота, моя защита не могли ее утешить. И тогда я решил отомстить ему. Отнять то, что приносит ему деньги. 

— Вы решили убить семерых человек, чтобы отомстить Селфриджу? — Гермиона опешила. — Вы совсем с ума сошли. 

— Я был ослеплен гневом. Я пробрался в колдомедицинский кабинет, подменил шприцы в аптечке, наложил на Синди Империус и стер ей память. 

Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вошли Симус и Кира. 

— Мисс Грейнджер, очень рада вас видеть, — с достоинством произнесла Кира, усаживаясь напротив Гарри. — Чем обязана такому приглашению?

— Мисс Шелбери, помните, когда вы были в моем офисе? Вы сказали, что заставите Джейсона играть честно. Через три дня вся его команда была отравлена. 

— О, если вы намекаете на то, что это моя вина, то спешу вас огорчить. Я всего лишь намеревалась подкупить пару журналистов на последние деньги и выставить Джейсона полным идиотом. 

— Не переживайте, он выглядит как полный идиот, — заверил ее Терри. — Собирает свои воспоминания по крупицам в больничной палате клиники Малфоя, параллельно принимая противоядия. 

— Что? — Кира прижала руки ко рту. — Что с ним?

— Сильнейшее отравление Амортенцией, мисс Шелбери. 

— Я верила, — прошептала Кира, глядя на свои руки. — Я верила, что Джейсон не может так со мной поступить. Простите, я должна немедленно увидеть своего мужа. 

— Мисс Шелбери, простите, но мы пытаемся предъявить вам обвинение в соучастии! — Симус взмахнул руками. — Может, потрудитесь сначала доказать, что вы не были в курсе того, что делает Аарон?

— Аарон, при чем здесь ты?

— Тихо, — твердо и уверенно произнес Терри и поднялся на ноги. — Мисс Шелбери, я Терри Бут, министерский легилимент. Ваши воспоминания — ваше алиби, если только вы согласитесь передать их мне. 

— Хоть сейчас, — Кира горделиво вскинула голову. — И поспешите, я нужна Джейсону. 

Они с Терри вышли из кабинета, хлопнув дверью, и Аарон завыл, запрокинув голову. 

— Мистер Хэм, — Гарри покачал головой. — Вам придется вернуться в камеру временного содержания. 

— Мистер Хэм, вы обвиняетесь в умышленном нанесении вреда здоровью игроков команды «Пушки Педдл», который повлек за собой смерть двух игроков, в применении Непростительного заклинания к Синди Анистон, — произнес Симус, и Гарри вытолкнул в коридор Аарона, который давился собственным криком. 

— Все закончилось? — недоуменно спросила Гермиона. — Когда Терри закончит с Кирой, посмотрите воспоминания Синди. Амину нужно закрыть за многократное применение Империуса. 

— Да уж, — Симус покачал головой. — В одном деле оказалось два преступления и бесчисленное количество жертв. 

— Симус, вы ведь снимете с Синди обвинение?

— Пожалуй, да. Ответственность за преступления с проклятого перекладывается на заклинателя, так что преступница — Амина, хоть и делала все руками Синди. 

— Тогда я пойду к себе и буду ждать извещение о том, что обвинения сняты. Как думаешь, мне есть смысл появляться на заседании Визенгамота?

— Смотря, кого ты будешь защищать. Если ты так уверена, что мы снимем с Синди обвинение, а она станет потерпевшей в данном деле, то ей и не нужен адвокат. На ее стороне Визенгамот. 

— Да, эти и без меня справятся, — Гермиона усмехнулась и подошла к двери. — Жду извещение. 

— Хорошо, — Симус махнул, и она закрыла за собой дверь.


	32. Эпилог

— После нескольких недель молчания официальный представитель квиддичной команды «Пушки Педдл» сделал сенсационное заявление, — ведущий радиопередачи захлебывался собственным волнением. 

— К сожалению, «Пушки Педдл» выбывают из игры до конца сезона. Мы переживаем очень тяжелый этап, события которого ударили по всем нам, как по игрокам, так и по сопровождению команды. Из-за преступления, произошедшего на стадионе, мы потеряли двоих игроков и приносим глубочайшие соболезнования их семьям. Мы также узнали, что наша колдомедицинская сестра была под действием заклятия Империус, и ее руками преступник вводил игрокам допинг. И хотя комиссия Департамента магических игр и спорта согласна с тем, что это не было добровольным шагом игроков или осознанным решением руководства команды, они настаивают на том, чтобы команда временно приостановила игровую деятельность. Я, как главный менеджер команды, безусловно с этим согласен. «Пушки» хотят честной игры, и до конца сезона игроки будут проходить реабилитацию. Кроме того, нам нужно найти одного охотника и одного загонщика, а для этого потребуется время, как и для того, чтобы они сработались с основным составом. Я благодарен всем, кто верил в «Пушек» в этом сезоне, как старым болельщикам, так и тем, кто недавно влился в ряды нашей поддержки. Нам нужно время, чтобы пережить это потрясение, но мы не говорим: «Прощайте». Мы говорим: «До свидания, увидимся в следующем сезоне». 

— И как только им удавалось уходить от огласки все это время? — недоуменно спросил Драко и выключил приемник. 

— Я объясню, если позволишь, — Терри, развалившийся в кресле с чашкой кофе, потянулся. — Контакты с прессой шли через Селфриджа и только через него. Иногда особо назойливым репортерам удавалось выдернуть его из их с Аминой любовного гнездышка, но не удавалось оторвать от Амины.

— Ты хочешь сказать, она и журналистов держала под Империусом? — Гермиона опешила. — Да с таким магическим потенциалом она могла построить блестящую научную карьеру. 

— А построит карьеру заключенного в Азкабане.

— Пока что нет, — Терри поморщился. — Амина беременна. Визенгамот отсрочил исполнение приговора до родов. 

— А потом?

— Ребенка отдадут мне, — раздался со стороны дверей голос Синди. 

— Мисс Анистон, прошу, — Драко приманил еще два кресла. — Уизли, располагайся. Очень рад, что вы приняли приглашение Гермионы и пришли на этот маленький праздник. 

— Даже жаль, что вас не было на заседании, мистер Малфой. Я совершенно разочаровалась в сестре, да и во всей моей семье. 

— При чем тут ваша семья? — Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Родители пришли. Мама во всем поддерживала Амину, говорила, будто бедная девочка пробивала себе путь в этом жестоком мире. А папа просто отмолчался. Кажется, им все равно, что Амина чуть не сделала меня полоумной. Ничего, теперь моя семья — это команда. 

Гермиона отметила, что Рон при этих словах чуточку порозовел и поспешил отвести взгляд. 

— А кто еще будет? — он решил перевести тему. 

— Лаванда с Тео появятся с минуты на минуту. Малкольм обещал заглянуть, если не забудет. Он сейчас с особым рвением готовится к переаттестации, хотя Департамент магического здравоохранения даже дату проверки еще не назначил. 

— Мне так жаль его. Инцидент с Клэйтоном сильно по нему ударил. 

— По всем нам, — Драко поджал губы. — Мы все виноваты, но Малкольм корит себя. Я боюсь, как бы он не запил. 

— За ним такое водится?

— Раньше не было. Обычно он спасался музыкой, но я боюсь представить, что будет, если она перестанет помогать. 

— Привет! — Лаванда вошла в гостиную, улыбнулась Гермионе и Синди, потрепала Терри по плечу и чуть настороженно посмотрела на Рона. 

— Привет, — он смущенно улыбнулся. — Прости за тот скандал. 

— Все нормально, — лицо Лаванды разгладилось. — Гермиона говорила, что это из-за того зелья. 

— Мисс Браун, я вспомнила! — Синди всплеснула руками. — Вы ведь так и не выставили мне счет за услуги!

— Даже я как-то забыла об этом, — Гермиона покачала головой.

— Ну вот и забудь, — Лаванда рассмеялась. — Селфридж попросил счет еще вчера. Написал, что хочет таким образом отомстить Амине. Она ведь охотилась за его деньгами, так что он просто обязан потратить внушительную сумму на благо ее семьи, но так, чтобы они не достались Амине. 

Синди расхохоталась.

— Кажется, это не Джейсон придумал. Уверена, это идея миссис Селфридж. 

— Поди, разбери, — Тео уселся рядом с Лавандой. — Она разве что не ночевала в его палате. Они решили дать друг другу второй шанс и начать все сначала. 

Из прихожей послышался шум, и в гостиную ввалились Пирс и Малкольм. 

— Тебе пришлось приволочь его силой? — с усмешкой спросил Тео.

— Да, — пытаясь отдышаться, произнес Пирс. — Никогда больше не проси меня о таком.

— Малкольм, в самом деле, — Драко улыбнулся. — Я ценю твое желание успешно пройти переаттестацию, но у нас еще даже даты нет! Ты скорее заработаешь нервный срыв, чем свидетельство о подтверждении квалификации. Отдохни немного. 

— Драко прав, — Гермиона протянула Драко бутылку Всефруктового Ликера. — Не знаю как вы, а я хочу отпраздновать успех и забыть все это поскорее. 

В гостиной не нашлось человека, который с ней бы поспорил.


End file.
